NCIS: Fallen Hero
by D M Harper
Summary: When Naval Criminal Investigative Service's MCRT investigates the death of a decorated Marine, one member finds much more than a motive for murder. PAIRINGS: Agent Ziva David & OFC; Abigail Sciuto & OFC. F/F storyline. A/U Please read & review!
1. Chapter 1

Title: NCIS – Fallen Hero

Author: D M Harper

Summary: When Naval Criminal Investigative Service's MCRT investigates the death of a decorated Marine, one member finds much more than a motive for murder.

PAIRINGS: Agent Ziva David & Abigail Sciuto; Agent Ziva David & OFC; Abigail Sciuto & OFC.

Rating: MA for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction borrowing characters from a TV series. Other characters are original, but have learnt to play nicely with the others. No profit is gained and no copyright infringement is intended to creators Donald P. Bellisario & Don McGill or Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television & CBS Paramount Network Television.

A/N: Please take a dip into the review pool and leave a message. The Muse gets a little hungry!

* * *

Chapter 1

Thirty nine year old, Senior Field Agent Anthony DiNozzo from the Naval Criminal Investigative Service's Major Case Response Team, dunked his seventh paper ball into Special Agent Timothy McGee's waste basket and gleefully declared, "He shoots and he scores! Try to beat that Agent McGeek."

Twenty nine year old McGee stopped typing on his Logitech keyboard, picked up one of the two scrunched up wads of paper lying on his desk and without turning his brown haired head, sailed the ball through the air and landed it straight into DiNozzo's rubbish bin. "I believe that is now eight to seven," he stated without a trace of ego.

"Jesus McFly, how in the hell do you do that?" retorted the close cropped, dark haired DiNozzo. He leaned back in his chair and took aim again.

"It takes practice and simple aerodynamics Tony."

"Oh hold up a minute there Junior Field Agent McSmartie, don't go getting all geeky on me," protested DiNozzo before releasing his next throw. It crashed into the side of the basket and the flustered Agent proclaimed, "Damn, you win this round McBurger, but I'll get you next time."

Former Mossad Liaison Officer, now Probationary NCIS Special Agent Ziva David, peeked out from behind her computer monitor, "Hard titties Tony."

DiNozzo shook his head at the Israeli born, exotic black haired beauty and quipped, "That's tough titties Probie."

"Will I never get the hang of this American Slang?" complained a slightly miffed twenty-seven year old Ziva.

"Probably not," replied DiNozzo with a grin. "But it sure is entertaining and provides comic relief."

Grey haired Supervisory Special Agent and former Marine Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs, walked behind DiNozzo and announced, "Gear up people, we have a dead Marine over at Ashton Heights in Arlington."

The three Agents jumped up from behind their desks and collected their ready bags.

As fifty four year old Gibbs slapped the back of DiNozzo's head, he declared, "The record is fifteen straight dunks DiNozzo."

"On it Boss," conceded DiNozzo with a grimace.

Both David and McGee glanced at each other and exchanged broad smiles while heading towards the elevator.

-o-

Chief Medical Examiner Donald Mallard, sixty seven, was kneeling beside the body of a "Class A" uniform clad Marine and said in his refined Scottish accent, "Right young man, let's find out what happened to you shall we."

Gibbs and DiNozzo entered the living room and the older Agent asked, "What do you have for us Duck?"

"I can tell you your victim received a single gunshot to the base of his skull. By his liver temp and lack of rigor, I'd say it occurred no less than two hours ago."

DiNozzo checked his watch, "1310 hours Boss."

"Thank you DiNozzo, but I can tell the time."

"Only trying to help there Boss."

"Then go assist the others with processing the rest of the house."

After a brief smirk, Doctor Mallard continued with his preliminary findings, "I can also inform you the choice of weapon was probably a 9mm pistol."

Gibbs' brows arched, "Considering the majority of the front of Lieutenant Harris' skull is missing, what makes you think that?"

The M.E. handed his friend an evidence bag, "The 9mm shell casing I located between the collars of the Lieutenant's jacket and shirt tell me all I need to know to make an informed submission."

With a sly grin, Gibbs stated, "Obviously a close quarters shot."

"Yes I agree and the burn marks and stippling fortify that theory. From the positioning of the body, I'd say the poor fellow was executed."

"That's what I am thinking too Duck."

"Of course I will know more once I am back at the morgue."

"I wouldn't expect any different from you."

DiNozzo returned with news, "Nothing on the computer Boss. There are no secret files, nada."

"Okay, get back to the office and find out everything on the Lieutenant. Take McGee with you and drop the computer off to Abby."

"Understood Boss," DiNozzo disappeared down the hall towards the study.

Ziva joined Gibbs and the doctor seconds later carrying a digital camera around her neck, "No sign of forced entry or a struggle."

Gibbs looked at the two duffle bags sitting beside the front door and pondered, "The Lieutenant was either going somewhere or just returned."

"He must have known his assassin and let them into his home," remarked Ziva solemnly.

Doctor Mallard nodded in agreement, "Considering the absence of ligature marks or bruising, I would say the unfortunate chap knew them well and deemed it was useless to attempt any form of defence. The Lieutenant did not put up any resistance at all. Obviously, he realised his attacker was capable of murder."

Turning to his left, Gibbs asked, "Ziva, what did the neighbours have to say?"

"A Private Carlos Garcia from next door arrived home from vacation this afternoon and noticed Lieutenant Harris' vehicle in the drive. The Private stated the Lieutenant had been stationed in Afghanistan for the past six months. If we did not have a problem with our network connection on our phones, I could give you more information."

"It can wait until we return to base and the new cells and portable AFIS scanners should be delivered tomorrow morning."

"This is good news."

"Well, that solves the mystery of the luggage," commented the doctor.

"It certainly does, meet you back at the office Duck," said Gibbs while heading towards the front door. "I'll leave you to finish up here Ziva."

"As you wish Gibbs."

-o-

"What do you have DiNozzo?" inquired Gibbs while nearing his desk.

DiNozzo stood and pointed a remote control at the large computer display monitor behind Gibbs' desk, "Boss, 1st Lieutenant Mason John Harris was born on the fifth of August 1976 in Wheeling West Virginia. At the time of his death he was thirty three years of age. Harris entered Officer Candidate's School in 1998 at the age of twenty two. Finished sixth in his class and was stationed at the Marine Corps Base in Hawaii with the 3rd Marine Regiment until 2001. There was a tour of duty with the 2nd Battalion 5th Marine Unit for twelve months then two more tours followed in 2002 and 2003. In 2004 Lieutenant Harris was stationed at Camp Pendleton Oceanside California before being shipped out to Afghanistan in 2006, 2007, 2008 and 2009. Each tour was of a six month duration and his Military Occupational Speciality was Military Police. His last base was Camp Dwyer, Garmsir District."

"Family McGee?" asked Gibbs while continuing to look at the view screen.

"Lieutenant Harris is survived by his younger sister Addison and his parents Stephen and Dorothy. Addison is twenty seven and a high school teacher in Wheeling while his parents own and run the local hardware store. Lieutenant Harris has never married, but became engaged late last year."

"To who McGee?" queried Gibbs impatiently.

"That's where it gets a little interesting Boss," chimed in DiNozzo.

"You want to explain that?" directed Gibbs.

DiNozzo shrugged his shoulders and clarified, "There is no record of the fiancée's name with the Department of Defence."

McGee continued, "What Tony is trying to say is there is no information on file and when I tried to access the empty file looking for a back door, I was sent a message notifying me it was classified data and above my security clearance."

Preening, DiNozzo declared, "That can only mean one thing; the late Lieutenant Harris was under investigation."

"McGee, work on gaining access and DiNozzo look into Lieutenant Harris' financials," instructed Gibbs.

"Right Boss," acknowledged DiNozzo. "By the way, where is Ziva?"

"Why are you asking, are you her mother?"

"Ahh that's a negatory Boss."

Gibbs smacked the back of DiNozzo's head, "That's two for the day." He turned and headed for the lift. Pressing the button for the B2 level, Gibbs walked into the morgue a short time later and was greeted by Medical Assistant Jimmy Palmer.

"Hello Agent Gibbs."

"Mr Palmer."

"Ahh Jethro, so good of you to drop in," commented Doctor Mallard while looking up from the naked body of Lieutenant Harris. "You're just in time. Our young Marine here was in perfect health as one would expect, apart from the large exit wound to his cranium that is." He handed Gibbs an evidence bag, "There's your bullet and if I am not mistaken, a 9mm handgun was the killer's preferred choice of weapon. I detected powder burns to the skull and residue on the hair. This suggests it was indeed a close quarter's discharge."

"Do you have anything else for me Duck?"

Mallard addressed his assistant, "Mr Palmer, if you would please."

The younger man moved to the head of the table and turned the cadaver onto its left side.

Pointing to the right shoulder, the M.E. continued, "As you can clearly see, there are several small bruises. The colouring indicates the contusions are at least twenty four hours old."

"Any idea as to the cause?"

"Jethro, the marks were made by human teeth."

"Pardon Doc?"

"Love bites my dear friend or I believe they are commonly known at hickeys."

"Obviously a parting gift from Afghanistan," quipped Gibbs while he withdrew his phone. "DiNozzo."

_ "Yes Boss."_

"Did Lieutenant Harris have any stopovers on the trip home?"

_ "Checking now ... and that's a negative Boss. He had three flights, all military and all connecting."_

"Did you come up with anything unusual with his bank records?"

_"No, there have only been his regular pay deposits and small withdrawals."_

"I need a list of all personnel Lieutenant Harris was stationed with and pay close attention to females."

_"You find something Boss?"_

"Yes, Duck located bite marks on the Lieutenant's shoulder."

_"Maybe they were from the mystery fiancée?"_

"They very well could be DiNozzo." Gibbs ended the call. "Duck, do you have enough of an imprint to identify the teeth responsible for the bites?"

"I believe so Jethro, leave it with me."

"It's all yours Doc."

-o-

Twenty eight year old Goth clothing attired Abigail Sciuto was busy behind a computer when Gibbs entered her Lab. He handed her a large drink container of "Caf-Pow" and nodded, "What do you have for me Abs?"

Kissing him on the cheek and smiling, the raven haired five foot ten Forensic Specialist answered, "McGee was correct about the computer. There is nothing of importance or suspicious on the hard drive, but there was an interesting e-mail received this afternoon at 1610 hours." Typing in a command on the keyboard, Abby brought up the message on one the large screens.

_Hey Mason,_

_Hope your trip home was good and you have settled in okay. _

_I already miss you and am looking forward to our dinner date next Friday night._

_Love and hugs always,_

_"G"_

"And before you ask Gibbs, I traced the IP address to Camp Leatherneck, Helmand Province, Afghanistan. Unfortunately I can't track it to a particular user. The system is networked and whoever sent the e-mail encrypted their user name."

"Can't you dig a little deeper?"

"Oh yee of little faith, I can, but it is going to take some time. This person is really good at covering their tracks."

"Someone has gone to a lot of trouble to conceal their identity and that makes them a person of interest."

"I'll let you know the second I have something."

"Appreciate it Abs."

-o-

At 1740 hours a grinning Abby skipped into the Squadroom on the first floor and approached Gibbs' desk, "The weapon used was a Berretta M9 9mm pistol, which is the standard sidearm for the US military and I still haven't cracked the code on the user profile."

"You think that is our anonymous fiancée Boss?" asked DiNozzo.

"Considering the extent they have gone to, I would say yes."

Ziva walked in and DiNozzo wisecracked, "Where have you been Probie?"

"That is none of your business Tony."

Gibbs gave his Senior Agent a death glare then turned to David, "How did you go Ziva?"

"I believe I went well."

With a smirk Gibbs retorted, "I am sure you did just fine."

Standing up, McGee announced, "Boss, I've completed the check on Lieutenant Harris' unit and no one has either a Christian or Surname beginning with the letter G."

"Okay, expand your search to include females serving at Camp Leatherneck in the Helmand Province."

"Yes Boss."

"Any plans you have for tonight people, cancel them. Nobody goes home until we identify the unknown fiancée."

It was 1826 hours when Abby phoned Gibbs, _"Bingo! I have your missing link."_

"I'll be down in a minute and good work as always Abs." Standing, Gibbs reattached his cell to his belt and motioned to DiNozzo, "You're with me."

"I'm right behind you Boss."

The two Agents entered Abby's Lab two minutes later and immediately looked towards the military identification of a female displayed on the screen behind Abby.

"Whoa, Lieutenant Harris sure had good taste in woman," declared Tony with a lecherous grin.

"Damn it," uttered Gibbs in disbelief.

Both Abby and Tony looked at him inquisitively.

"You know her Gibbs?" enquired Abby.

"Go set up a Com-Link with Camp Leatherneck in MTAC A-SAP DiNozzo."

The younger Agent hurried out the Lab without question and before Abby asked again, Gibbs explained, "I served with her father during Desert Storm back in 1991. We became friends and kept in contact until he was killed in action in Bagdad in 2005. I've known Gray since she was eleven and even attended her Officer's Graduation."

"Do you think she is capable of being involved in Lieutenant Harris' death?"

"I don't believe so, but something was clearly going on." Gibbs left and went up to the Multiple Threat Alert Center. After his eye was scanned at the door, he entered the room and found DiNozzo talking to a tech to the left side of the room.

DiNozzo turned to him and said, "Two minutes Boss."

"Clear the room people," ordered Gibbs. "That includes you too DiNozzo."

"Understood."

Once the space was empty, Gibbs pressed a button on the control panel and the large view screen lit up with the image of a vacant room and a chair. Moving to the front of the monitor, the Agent waited.

Seconds ticked by before a desert camouflage uniformed, collar length blonde sat down and looked directly into the digital camera.

"Is the room secure Captain?" asked Gibbs.

The attractive Marine nodded, "Affirmative Gunney, I gather this is not a social call."

"No ma'am you'd be correct, it's official."

"Then carry on Supervisory Special Agent Gibbs."

"Ma'am it is with regret that I inform you of the passing of 1st Lieutenant Mason Harris."

The Captain's face showed no emotion as she blinked several times, "Understood Agent Gibbs and I cannot guarantee the security of this link."

"I understand Captain."

"My tour of duty ends tomorrow and I will be stateside on the fifteenth. I will attend the Navy Yard upon my return and answer any questions you may have."

"Appreciate your co-operation ma'am and I truly am sorry for your loss."

Without another word, the Captain leaned forward and disconnected the link.

-o-

Walking into the bullpen, DiNozzo instantly went to his desk and typed on his keyboard. "The mystery deepens," he explained as the Captain's image came up on the view monitor. "Behold the unknown fiancée."

McGee and Ziva gathered in front of the screen while Tony proclaimed, "Meet USMC Captain Grayson Lee McCall and our esteemed leader knows her."

"I served with her father," announced Gibbs from his position behind the group.

DiNozzo scowled and waited for the smack, it didn't arrive.

"Captain McCall will be here on Monday to assist us with our investigation," announced Gibbs. "The questions will have to wait until then."

"How did she react to the news of her fiancé's demise?" enquired McGee.

"In true Marine fashion, emotionless," answered Gibbs.

"That's one tough woman," mumbled DiNozzo. "Or maybe she is just cold."

"Gibbs," interrupted Ziva. "I checked Lieutenant Harris' service record and he was decorated twice whilst in combat. There are no other entries."

McGee added, "The Lieutenant was well liked by his fellow Marines and appears to have had no issues."

"In other words, we have nothing," complained Gibbs indifferently. "No trace evidence, no eyewitnesses and no suspect. Go home people."

"Night Boss," chorused DiNozzo and McGee as they collected their ready bags.

Ziva collected her belongings then said, "Goodnight Gibbs.

As the three Agents entered the lift, DiNozzo remarked, "The Captain is the best looking Marine I have ever seen."

McGee agreed, "She certainly is stunning Tony."

"She is incredibly beautiful," chimed in Ziva deadpan.

Both men looked at their colleague in astonishment. The brunette merely shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and stared ahead.

"Is there something you want to share with us Ziva?" posed DiNozzo.

"I do not think so Tony."

"Oh, what a shame, a little girl on girl admiration is a good thing."

Exiting the elevator, Ziva looked over her shoulder and snapped, "You are a chauvinist pig DiNasty."

"Good one," praised Tim as the trio entered the reception lobby.

-o-

Grayson McCall held onto her emotions until she entered her office. Sitting down behind the desk, she placed her head in her hands and finally allowed herself to cry for the loss of the man she loved. The tears flowed freely for ten minutes before she collected herself and wiped her face with several tissues.

Standing up, the Captain went and organised a patrol outside the wire with her unit. When they arrived back at camp three hours later, Grayson busied herself with paperwork before ceasing duty. The five foot eleven Marine ate dinner alone in the chow hall then retired to her room for the evening. Despite her best efforts, she cried herself to sleep.

-o-


	2. Chapter 2

Title: NCIS – Fallen Hero

Author: D M Harper

Summary: When Naval Criminal Investigative Service's MCRT investigates the death of a decorated Marine, one member finds much more than a motive for murder.

PAIRINGS: Agent Ziva David & Abigail Sciuto; Agent Ziva David & OFC; Abigail Sciuto & OFC.

Rating: MA for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction borrowing characters from a TV series. Other characters are original, but have learnt to play nicely with the others. No profit is gained and no copyright infringement is intended to creators Donald P. Bellisario & Don McGill or Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television & CBS Paramount Network Television.

A/N: Please take a dip into the review pool and leave a message. The Muse gets a little hungry!

* * *

Chapter 2

Grayson stowed her bags in the main bedroom of her Addison Heights home in Arlington then returned to her navy blue Chevrolet Silverado Z71 truck.

Fifteen minutes later she pulled into the parking lot of the Washington Navy Yard located on M Street, Southeast Washington D.C.

Once the Captain had cleared security, she was escorted up to the NCIS division. Taking off her peaked cap, Grayson followed the Lance Corporal to the middle section of partitioned work stations. She spotted Jethro sitting behind his desk and said, "Thank you for your assistance Corporal."

"You are welcome ma'am."

Grayson hadn't seen Gibbs for five years, not since her father Major Cole McCall was laid to rest in Arlington. The pair had kept in touch via phone calls and e-mails, but their busy careers had limited any in person contact. Grayson walked up to Jethro's work desk and calmly greeted him, "Good morning Agent Gibbs."

DiNozzo openly leered at the khaki uniformed woman while McGee grinned at her like a besotted schoolboy. Ziva had watched the Captain walk past her desk out of the corner of her eye and thought she was the absolute embodiment of female beauty and strength.

Gibbs stood and greeted his friend, "Morning ma'am, I hope your trip home was satisfactory?"

"It was tolerable thank you Agent and you are looking very well."

"I can say the same of you. Let's go somewhere private to talk."

Without introductions, Gibbs led Captain McCall to an interview room. The other three Agents followed a discreet distance behind with DiNozzo saying, "Gibbs is not himself, he seems preoccupied."

"Who could blame him," countered McGee. "Captain McCall is totally hot."

"Really McGee, I would expect that statement from Tony, not you," chastised an unimpressed Ziva.

-o-

The trio stood in the Observation Room while Gibbs closed the interview room door.

"How did 1st Lieutenant Mason Harris die?" enquired the straight backed and square shouldered Captain almost immediately.

"He received a single gunshot to the back of his head delivered by a Berretta M9 9mm pistol."

"Indicating there is more than a possible link to a service weapon being used."

"Precisely. Lieutenant Harris's gun was located in his luggage and it was not the murder weapon. How long were you engaged to Lieutenant Harris?"

"Six months, but you need to know the full story."

"I'm listening ma'am."

Grayson placed her briefcase on the table and opened it. Handing Gibbs a folder, she began, "Twelve months ago I was Commanding Officer of the Military Police Unit at Camp Dwyer in the Garmsir District."

"Was Lieutenant Harris under your command?" asked Gibbs while perusing the file.

"Affirmative, he was my second in command and we became friends over the course of time."

"When did that relationship become intimate?"

"I refuse to discuss that private matter while your team is in the next room listening in on this conversation. Besides, any admission by me at this stage, may lead to a Court Martial."

Gibbs nodded, "Understood Captain."

"Seven months ago I received Intel advising me that a Marine on Camp was selling Military information to a cell of local covert insurgents for a substantial payoff. This unidentified person was handing over maps and coordinates of areas our patrols were due to deploy to. At the time I had no name or description to follow up on, only a rank."

Looking up from the paperwork, Gibbs scowled, "Private 2nd Class. I see here it was a joint investigation between the Intel Section and you."

"Affirmative. Lieutenant Harris was assisting me with inquiries and when we tracked down a suspect, a Private 2nd Class Thomas Rowe from Ordinance, he was executed the night before we planned on detaining him for questioning."

Gibbs closed the folder and noted, "A shot to the back of the head with a Berretta M9."

"Every Beretta service sidearm on base was collected over a period of time and tested, but we failed to find the murder weapon. Private Rowe's homicide gave us cause to believe he had a partner in crime. Our inquiry was hindered by the fact there was no trace or physical evidence left behind at the scene or on Rowe's body. All we had was the shell casing and bullet. Our theory was the killer was amongst one of the many transfers back stateside a week after the murder. My hands were tied as I wasn't given authority to detain any Marine scheduled to travel."

"Did the leak of information continue?"

"Negative, I have a copy of the list of all personnel who returned to the States during that time. It's an extensive catalogue, but three quarters of the names have been eliminated due to solid alibis."

"It's possible the killer has had another tour since then," surmised Gibbs.

"Affirmative and six months ago I requested a transfer to Camp Leatherneck for personal reasons. My command was taken up by Captain Paul Jenkins and I replaced him. All information on Private Rowe's murder was handed over to Captain Jenkins. Lieutenant Harris was one of those Marines who went on leave and after information was given to Captain Jenkins regard Lieutenant Harris and Private Rowe being close friends, the investigation concentrated on Lieutenant Harris."

"At any stage was Lieutenant Harris considered a suspect?"

"Negative, I supplied his alibi when questioned by Captain Jenkins."

"Do you have any theories on why Lieutenant Harris was murdered?"

"Affirmative, I believe the Lieutenant had knowledge of the identity of Private Rowe's executioner."

"Did he disclose this information to you?"

"Affirmative, but I have no further comment at this stage except to say you need to look closely at the whereabouts of a Sergeant Oliver Collins. His name is on that list and happens to have returned here on March 10th, but has subsequently gone missing." Captain McCall closed her briefcase before adding, "The homicide of Private Rowe is still an on-going investigation, but all relevant data given to me on Thursday March 11th has been handed over to Captain Jenkins and Intel."

"Is that all you have?"

"Negative Agent Gibbs, I expect you for dinner at my house 1900 hours."

"I'll be there ma'am."

Captain McCall departed the room and moments later Gibbs was joined by his team.

"Holy crap," remarked DiNozzo. "Did the Captain just give us the killer?"

"She did, so get everything you can on Sergeant Collins and put out a BOLO. We need to find him as soon as we can."

DiNozzo nodded, "On it Boss. McGee you're with me."

"What did you make of Captain McCall?" asked Gibbs once he was alone with Ziva.

"I suspect she will tell you all you need to know tonight at dinner. The Captain is very skilled at masking her feelings and impossible to read."

Gibbs smirked, "She is one hell of a Marine that's for sure and made her father and me exceptionally proud." The conversation was interrupted when his cell phone rang, "Yes Director?"

_ "My office A-SAP,"_ replied Leon Vance. _"I have news on the Harris case."_

"I'm on my way Sir."

-o-

Gibbs stepped through the doorway and saw Vance leaning casually against his desk.

"Where are you on the case," asked the dark skinned and moustachioed Director.

"Gathering data on a possible suspect and a BOLO is being issued."

"Excellent, I have just been on the phone with the Pentagon's Intel Commanding Officer and he informed me Captain McCall would be releasing certain sensitive information to you."

"She did Leon and was very helpful with our investigation."

"Good, keep me apprised Jethro."

"Will do," responded Gibbs while departing the office. He joined his Agents who were standing around the view screen, "Report McGee."

"Sergeant Oliver James Collins, thirty six, enlisted into the Infantry in 1994 and currently resides in Brentwood. The Sergeant has been on active combat duty in Afghanistan and Iraq since 2001. He received several reprimands on his record for bar brawls during the past five years. There is no family and he drives a black '68 Mustang."

"Okay kit up, I want every inch of his house turned over."

-o-


	3. Chapter 3

Title: NCIS – Fallen Hero

Author: D M Harper

Summary: When Naval Criminal Investigative Service's MCRT investigates the death of a decorated Marine, one member finds much more than a motive for murder.

PAIRINGS: Agent Ziva David & Abigail Sciuto; Agent Ziva David & OFC; Abigail Sciuto & OFC.

Rating: MA for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction borrowing characters from a TV series. Other characters are original, but have learnt to play nicely with the others. No profit is gained and no copyright infringement is intended to creators Donald P. Bellisario & Don McGill or Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television & CBS Paramount Network Television.

A/N: Please take a dip into the review pool and leave a message. The Muse gets a little hungry!

* * *

Chapter 3

Grayson opened the door to a grinning Gibbs, "Glad to see you could make it."

"I was happy to receive an invite and I bought beer." He handed over the chilled six-pack of bottles.

Leaning in, Grayson embraced her friend tightly, "It's been way too long Jethro."

"I agree and you'll be pleased to know we have Collins in custody."

Tears flowed unchecked from the blonde's blue eyes as she stepped back, "I'm so glad to hear that."

"He has confessed to both murders and a Colonel Flack from the Pentagon is most appreciative."

"He will be my new C.O. as of April 5th." Grayson wiped her eyes dry and regained her composure.

"You've got a post at the Pentagon?"

"Affirmative, but it is only for twelve months. I'll be heading back to Afghanistan again afterwards." Linking her arm around Jethro's, she led him into the kitchen. Handing him a beer and stacking the others into the refrigerator, she opened one for herself.

During dinner, the pair spoke about everything but the case. It wasn't until they were seated in the living room that Grayson began.

"Did you locate any evidence in Collins' home?"

"Yes, we found the Berretta secreted in the attic along with one hundred and forty thousand dollars. Agent McGee discovered several threatening e-mails sent to Lieutenant Harris while Collins was on leave."

"My guess is Private Rowe was Collins' partner, but he got greedy."

"You're correct. Rowe asked for a bigger cut of the proceeds and when you started to investigate, Lieutenant Harris let that fact slip during a conversation with Rowe. He in turn advised Collins and was viewed as a liability."

Tears once again filled Grayson's eyes, "It broke my heart when Mason confessed what he had inadvertently leaked. I loved and trusted him, but he betrayed me and the Corps. He admitted it all the night before he left Camp Dwyer. I drove over there to say goodbye and after a few drinks at a local cafe, ended up back in his room." Taking a deep breath, Grayson continued, "Jethro, this is all off the record, but my father trusted you and so do I."

"You have my word, this is just between us."

"Mason and Rowe were lovers and had been in a relationship for over two years."

"Did you have this knowledge prior to the investigation into Rowe's death commencing?"

"Negative, I only learnt of it on the eleventh. I was however, aware of Mason's sexuality when we first met."

"So you were aware of that detail when he proposed?"

"Affirmative, Mason was so afraid of being discharged if the truth ever came out. Our engagement was nothing more than a smoke screen and when I returned home, the plan was to break it off."

"Is that the reason you transferred to Camp Leatherneck?"

"Affirmative, it was easier to pretend we had a relationship if I was elsewhere."

"Fraternisation could have had you both tossed out."

"The rules are a little more lenient overseas these days."

"True and I gather Collins found out about Mason and Rowe."

"Collins was Rowe's ex and Mason had his suspicions about the man, but had no evidence."

"Collins made no mention of that."

"He won't, better to be a fallen hero than outed as gay."

"Well, I won't be sharing that information with anyone."

"I appreciate it Jethro."

"So what are your plans?"

"Have another beer then enjoy the rest of my liberty and maybe catch up on some sleep."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"You finished that boat yet?"

"I'm just about done Gray."

"Let me know when and I'll help you knock down the back wall again."

Gibbs chuckled for a split second, "Sure thing."

After consuming another beer, Gibbs left with a date for lunch the following day.

-o-


	4. Chapter 4

Title: NCIS – Fallen Hero

Author: D M Harper

Summary: When Naval Criminal Investigative Service's MCRT investigates the death of a decorated Marine, one member finds much more than a motive for murder.

PAIRINGS: Agent Ziva David & Abigail Sciuto; Agent Ziva David & OFC; Abigail Sciuto & OFC.

Rating: MA for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction borrowing characters from a TV series. Other characters are original, but have learnt to play nicely with the others. No profit is gained and no copyright infringement is intended to creators Donald P. Bellisario & Don McGill or Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television & CBS Paramount Network Television.

A/N: Please take a dip into the review pool and leave a message. The Muse gets a little hungry!

* * *

Chapter 4

Grayson stepped into the lift and noticed the tall attractive Goth attired woman standing to the rear of the compartment. The raven haired beauty was dressed in a black tee shirt, black jeans and the chunkiest heeled Doc Martins the blonde had ever seen. She smiled politely when she caught the woman's light green eyes roaming over her frame draped in a black pants suit and white Oxford shirt.

Pressing the door button, Grayson waited until the lift came to a stop on the first floor. She stood to the side and said, "After you ma'am."

Abby giggled shamelessly and stepped out into the lobby. Racing to the MCRT area, she took a deep breath then blurted, "Oh my god! I think I have just met the Goddess of Love in the lift." Abby scanned the startled faces of the Agents staring at her and calmly asked, "She is standing right behind me, isn't she?"

Everyone nodded and Grayson introduced herself, "Grayson McCall, Goddess of Love. I've just taken over the position because Aphrodite has finally retired and moved to Crete. I apologise for not greeting you all yesterday."

Abby stuttered and waved her hands, "Uh hum ... sorry about that Captain McCall. I'm Abigail Sciuto, Forensics Specialist and long-time admirer of strong beautiful women. Oh god, I can't believe I just said that out loud, my apologies."

With a wide grin, Grayson retorted, "Don't apologise ma'am, I didn't hear too many compliments where I was."

DiNozzo jumped to his feet and extended his hand, "Tony DiNozzo ma'am, Senior Field Agent and if you stick around here, you are sure to receive more flattering comments."

Shaking the offered hand, Grayson asked, "You catch many women with that silver tongue Agent DiNozzo?"

"Works every time ma'am, it's the DiNozzo family curse."

Grayson shook her head, "I am here to take your Supervisor to lunch."

"He is currently in a meeting upstairs with Director Vance." Tony motioned towards McGee as the younger Agent stood, "Special Agent Timothy McGee."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Captain."

"No need for rank Agent, I'm not in uniform," responded Grayson as she gripped his hand firmly.

"Yes ma'am."

Ziva approached and held out her hand, "Special Agent Ziva David ma'am."

"That's Probationary Special Agent," quipped Tony.

"Wrong again Tony, I received my citizenship yesterday," countered Ziva smartly.

Smiling, Grayson shook Ziva's hand, "Congratulations Agent David."

"Great, who do I get to call Probie now?" whined Tony dramatically.

"No one DiNozzo," answered Gibbs as he walked up to the group. "I see you have met the team Grayson?"

"I have Jethro, are you ready to eat?"

"I am, David you are in charge." Gibbs placed his hand on the small of Grayson's back and ushered her to the lift.

"Thank you Gibbs," replied Ziva before poking out her tongue at Tony.

"How childish!" exclaimed the disgruntled Agent.

"No, it's payback for all the times you shoved it into McGee and my face when Gibbs left you in charge."

McGee interrupted the banter, "They are holding hands."

"Must have been some hell of a dinner last night," reckoned Tony.

"I thought he preferred red-heads?" added Tim.

"My friend," said Tony. "You would toss out your playbook for her."

"So would I," murmured a dreamy-eyed Abby.

The comment made Tony's day, "Oh thank you for that wonderful vision Abby Sciuto."

"It is not uncommon for friends to hold hands," reasoned the voice of logic.

"David, do not ruin it for me," snapped Tony.

Ziva smiled and asked Abby, "Would you really, how do men say it, tap that if given the chance?"

"In a heartbeat, wouldn't you?"

With a coy grin, Ziva answered, "Oh definitely."

Tony cleared his throat, "Excuse me, personal business to attend to." He rushed off towards the restroom and didn't look back.

Both Abby and Ziva laughed raucously then Ziva remarked, "Men, they are way too easy to manipulate."

High fiving her friend, Abby retorted, "Especially dirty minded ones like Tony."

"The power of suggestion is a wonderful tool."

"That's where you are stronger than DiNozzo McGee," commented Abby.

"Thank you for the observation and compliment Abby."

-o-

Grayson squeezed Jethro's hand as they stepped into the lift, "Thank you for occupying my time."

"You are welcome Gray, how did you sleep last night?"

"Like a rock, I've missed my bed."

"You get to go home to it every night for a year, you may go soft. How is Ashley?"

"That will never happen and mom is still enjoying the Florida sunshine. She has just started dating a doctor from the hospital where she works."

"I'm glad to hear she has finally moved on."

Walking to her truck, Grayson asked, "You seeing anyone?"

"An attorney I've locked horns with a few times, but it's nothing serious."

"Another red-head?" taunted Grayson as they climbed into the vehicle.

"Ahh no as a matter of fact, I don't seem to have much luck with them. Maggie is a brunette."

"I'll have to meet her someday," suggested Grayson as she pulled out of the parking space.

"What about you? Any plans to find Miss Right?"

"Miss Right?" repeated Grayson with a hint of surprise.

"Gray, I have known you for nearly twenty years, I've always known you are gay."

"I always suspected you did. Did dad ever discuss it with you?"

"A few times and he didn't care. He was proud of you no matter your sexuality."

"He told me the same thing when I came out to him and mom when I was fourteen."

"So, you still haven't answered my question."

"I haven't had a girlfriend since I signed up."

"Eleven years?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I was dateless during my downtime." Grayson pulled up at the boom gate and handed in her visitor's pass, "Hopefully, Miss Right is out there somewhere."

"Never give up on the chance for love."

They both laughed at the statement as the truck exited the base.

-o-

In the bullpen, a shout came from across the room, "HEY DAVID!"

"What is it Tony?"

"Have you read all of Mrs Gibbs the fifth's service record?"

"If you are referring to Captain McCall, then yes I have?"

"She is a Marine Poster Child and that is kind of sexy."

"Tony, I do not wish to discuss your sexual daydreams in the work place."

"You're no fun Ziva."

"Under the right circumstances, I can be a whole lot of fun and that is something you will never experience, now get back to work."

"Yes, right away _"Miss Bossy Boots"_."

"You are so juvenile. No wonder you don't have a steady girlfriend, just those bimbos you call dates."

"You can talk David. Every man you have been involved with was either a killer, a terrorist or ended up dead."

"May I remind you that it was you who killed one of those men?"

"Oh no you don't David, get over it. I have apologised a million times for killing your Mossad assassin boyfriend Michael Rivkin in self-defence. It was either him or me."

"I sometimes think you made a poor choice. Now be quiet and do some work."

"Do what she says DiNozzo," instructed Gibbs as he took the seat behind his desk.

Tony dared to ask, "How was lunch Boss?"

"Aren't you supposed to shut up and work?"

"Yes Boss, right on it."

Tim and Ziva both suppressed a laugh and continued with their paperwork.

-o-


	5. Chapter 5

Title: NCIS – Fallen Hero

Author: D M Harper

Summary: When Naval Criminal Investigative Service's MCRT investigates the death of a decorated Marine, one member finds much more than a motive for murder.

PAIRINGS: Agent Ziva David & Abigail Sciuto; Agent Ziva David & OFC; Abigail Sciuto & OFC.

Rating: MA for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction borrowing characters from a TV series. Other characters are original, but have learnt to play nicely with the others. No profit is gained and no copyright infringement is intended to creators Donald P. Bellisario & Don McGill or Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television & CBS Paramount Network Television.

A/N: Please take a dip into the review pool and leave a message. The Muse gets a little hungry!

* * *

Chapter 5

Grayson reached for the ringing cell phone sitting on the kitchen counter and answered, "Hey Gunney."

_"Hi Gray, you feel like knocking down a wall? I'll supply the beer and steak."_

"I'm on the way."

Fifteen minutes later, Grayson walked down the stairs leading to the basement and declared, "Whoa Jethro, she's beautiful. I hope you aren't planning on burning this one too."

A sly smile preceded his reply, "No, this one is a keeper."

Grayson ran her fingertips over the bold white letters painted on the side, "Who is Jenny?"

"Jennifer Shepard, ex-NCIS Director, friend, lover and partner in the field."

"Oh, I remember you talking about her, another beautiful red-head."

"She was one hell of a woman and I miss her."

"At least she left this world on her own terms Jethro."

"That she did. You ready to work up an appetite?"

"Aye, aye."

"Outstanding Marine."

"Ooh rah," the pair chorused before setting to work.

-o-

Grayson woke and promptly fell off Jethro's couch in a tangle of arms, legs and blanket and swore, "Shit!" Standing up, she found the note on the low table advising her to help herself to the refrigerator and shower.

After availing herself of the invite, Grayson drove home, changed clothes then went to the gym inside her garage. Sometime later, she had a light lunch followed by a shower.

Once she was dressed in her Dress Blues, Grayson called a taxi and arrived at the Arlington National Cemetery twenty minutes later. She was greeted by her old unit from Camp Dwyer then took up a position beside Jethro.

"You are still the most handsome Marine Gunnery Sergeant that I've ever seen."

Smirking, Jethro explained, "It's the uniform Captain McCall."

"I appreciate your attendance, you would have liked Mason."

"Marine for life," Jethro simply quoted.

Grayson nodded, "We better go to the assembly point."

The two uniformed friends moved to where a large contingent of Marines had gathered and ten minutes later, the Military Full Honours Service began.

Grayson kept a tight rein on her soaring emotions and remained stoic throughout the ceremony. When she paid her condolences to Mason's family, she was surprised when his mother hugged her and whispered, "Mason told us the truth about your relationship, thank you for protecting him and being his friend. He truly loved you."

"I loved him too ma'am, I just wish I could have done more for him."

"Agent Gibbs explained everything to us yesterday and you did all you could Grayson."

"Thank you ma'am, it was an honour to serve with your son and call him friend."

"Thank you and I hope to see you at the wake."

"I'll be there ma'am."

Mrs Harris let go then embraced Jethro firmly.

-o-

Grayson entered the bar with Jethro, removed her white peaked cap and instantly noticed Tony, Tim and Ziva at the counter. The three Agents were dressed in black suits and Grayson asked Jethro, "Who's minding the office?"

"It's been a slow week and they wanted to show their respect."

"That was very thoughtful," Grayson smiled as they approached the trio.

"What will it be Captain?" inquired Tony. "It's my round."

"Beer will be fine thank you."

"Same for you Boss?"

"Thanks Tony."

Grayson felt the weight of eyes upon her and grinned at McGee. He turned away in embarrassment, but deep brown eyes locked onto her.

"I am sorry for your loss Captain," said Ziva sincerely.

"Thank you Agent David."

When drinks were handed over, the group moved away to a spare space. McGee and DiNozzo took turns at trying to impress Grayson and after a few minutes, she excused herself to go speak with members of her old unit.

Grayson returned to the NCIS Agents a short time later and was carrying a tray of drinks. Afterwards, Tim and Tony left and Jethro went to chat with Mr Harris.

"Did you and Lieutenant Harris set a wedding date?" asked Ziva.

"Negative and you are rather blunt."

"I am sorry. I did not mean to offend you."

"None taken and sometimes the direct approach is the best route."

"I agree."

"Can I buy you another beer ma'am?"

"Yes and please call me Ziva."

"It won't be easy."

"Why is that?"

"Marine training ma'am," Grayson went to the bar counter and returned with two beers and two shots of whiskey.

"Have you known Gibbs long?"

"Nineteen years, I had a terrible crush on him until I met his wife Shannon and daughter Kelly. He was so in love with his wife and Kelly was his pride and joy. Their murders were tragic and utterly senseless."

Ziva leaned in and quizzed, "And now, how do you feel?"

"Jethro is like a father to me and I love him dearly."

"McGee and DiNozzo think Gibbs is romantically attracted to you."

"Well DiNozzo is a Neanderthal and McGee is as mature as a schoolboy when it comes to the opposite gender."

"I totally agree," countered Ziva before sculling her whiskey.

Grayson made light work of hers then reasoned, "Besides, I just lost a close friend and romance is the last thing on my mind."

"Don't you mean fiancé?"

"Negative."

Ziva's right eyebrow rose, "Do you ever relax?"

"Not while I am in uniform."

"I am the same when on duty, but I have slowly learnt to let go and make jokes."

Grayson smiled slyly, "It must be hard keeping up with DiNozzo?"

"I have grown accustomed to his childish behaviour."

"How long have you been with NCIS?"

"Five years, I was formerly a Mossad Liaison Officer before being fired by Director Vance when he took over, then I was reinstated as a Probationary Agent. Since then I have severed all ties with Mossad and my father."

"Don't you miss your family?"

"They are all deceased. My sister Tali was killed in a Hamas suicide bombing while I was a Mossad Operative. She was only sixteen. Ari Haswari, my paternal half-brother and Mossad Agent, went rouge. I was his Control Officer at the time and was responsible for stopping him. I was forced to shoot him under orders from the Mossad Assistant Director. I have not seen or heard about my mother since I was a small child. That was my father's doing and he is dead to me because he used me to gain access to Gibbs. It hurt me greatly when Gibbs lost faith in me last year when I returned to Israel. Gibbs discovered I had been working undercover in Morocco under the direction of Director Vance to uncover a mole within NCIS and not officially dismissed. He, Tony and McGee came to my rescue when I was being held and tortured for information. Gibbs had seen my image on a news report of a bombing and I was presumed dead. I owe Gibbs my life; he has been more of a father to me than my own."

Grayson smiled slightly, "I'm glad it has ended well for you and am sorry about your family. I must read your file one day; it sounds interesting, but also tragic."

"I am also glad to be working with MCRT again."

"I need to eat, would you like to come to my place? I'll cook us dinner."

"I admit I am in need of nourishment, so yes, I will accompany you."

"We better say goodbye to Jethro and the others first," suggested a somewhat intoxicated Grayson.

Ziva replied cheekily, "Affirmative."

Grayson smirked at the Agent, "I must be rubbing off on you."

"That would not be a bad thing," declared Ziva with more than a hint of sassiness.

-o-

"You have a lovely home," commented Ziva as she followed Grayson into the living room of the spacious one storey residence.

"Thank you and just make yourself comfortable while I change. Would you like a drink?"

"Beer would be fine."

After handing a drink to Ziva, Grayson went into her bedroom and shed her uniform. Dressing in blue camouflage shorts and USMC polo, she returned to the living room and asked, "Is steak okay with you?"

"That would be fine."

"You can join me in the kitchen if you like."

Ziva rose to her feet, "Can I offer my assistance?"

"You could make a tossed salad."

"Good, I like to cook, it relaxes me."

"When I cook, it reminds me that I'm actually home. You'll find all the ingredients in the crisper. "

Nodding, Ziva opened the fridge and slid the compartment forward, "That is not very often, is it?"

Grayson stepped in behind her and reached for the tray of meat, "No, since joining the service in 1999 I've only spent about two years total stateside."

"Do you not miss your friends and family?" inquired Ziva while stifling the tingling that was creeping up her spine as a direct result of Grayson's closeness.

Grayson moved to the stove top and handed Ziva a large bowl, "All my friends are Marines and my only family is my mother. She moved to Florida after my father passed away. She blames his death on the Department of Defence and resents the fact I didn't resign my commission."

"That is unfortunate, but I am sure she is only concerned for your welfare."

"I haven't seen her in over a year, but we regularly exchange phone calls and e-mails."

"Gibbs mentioned you have been assigned to the Pentagon."

"That's affirmative ma'am."

"Did you request a transfer because of your engagement?"

"Negative. I had already applied to the Investigations Unit of the Defence Intelligence Agency prior to Mason's proposal."

"You are very hard to read, but I detect a slight furrow to your forehead when you mention Lieutenant Harris."

"That's because I am guilty of not handing over vital information he gave me before he departed Afghanistan."

"The guilt is not yours to carry; it lies solely with Lieutenant Harris for not informing you sooner. I suspect he knew his fate and was happy to receive it because he felt remorse over attributing to Private Rowe's murder. Lieutenant Harris was a highly trained combat Marine and he did not fight for his life. He out-weighed and out-muscled Collins, he could have easily defended himself. You and I both know there are several techniques to disarm someone, even when you are on your knees with a gun pointed to your head."

Grayson finally let go of the emotion she had been holding inside over the stupidity of Mason's surrender to death and the tears fell, "Don't you think I don't know all that? Mason blamed himself because he had befriended a man who sold out his fellow service men and women to the enemy for financial gain. He was shattered and there was nothing I could do to save him. I should have arrested him that night and thrown him in the brig, but in the end, that would have just killed him slower."

"Didn't he love you enough to fight for your life together?"

"Mason loved me, but wasn't in love with me," confessed a tired and suddenly irritated Grayson.

"And you accepted this," retorted a somewhat enraged Ziva.

Too much alcohol and emotion caused Grayson to make the next comment, "Agent David, I don't appreciate being interrogated in my own home and I'll ask you to please leave."

"I apologise for my behaviour and my intention was not to upset you, but to learn more about your life."

"Well you have, I'll call you a cab."

Ziva reached out and placed her hand on Grayson's left forearm, "I am sorry and I will phone for a taxi myself."

Grayson hung her head and Ziva collected her jacket from the back of the sofa then left. She turned around seconds later when she heard the soft pitched voice behind her.

"Ziva wait! I shouldn't have reacted like that. Please come back inside, dinner is ready."

"Are you sure?" inquired Ziva with a tilt to her head.

"Affirmative, it's been an emotional day and I've drunk way too much."

"I was not sensitive to your feelings."

"Let's forget about it and eat."

Ziva bobbed her head and followed the stunning blonde back inside. She knew the pain Grayson was suffering, but had to be honest with herself. It was not only empathy that made the Agent accept the Captain's offer for dinner; it was the growing attraction she felt for the woman. Common sense told her it was an ill-timed and frivolous idea, but she couldn't quell the desire to know the Marine better."

Grayson asked questions about the MCRT as they ate and Ziva answered truthfully. She incurred several laughs from the blonde when retelling a few of the more comical antics with the team.

-o-

"Would you like a coffee?" asked Grayson as she finished the dishes some time later.

"Yes please, I need to sober up a little."

Turning on the kettle, Grayson collected two cups, a jar of coffee and a tea bag, "My guess is you like your coffee white with no sugar?"

"That is a very good deduction."

Grayson looked at the five foot seven, 32B-23-33 form of the Agent and remarked, "Your perfect body shape tells me you don't have too much sugar in your diet."

Ziva placed hands on her hips, "I have 5% body fat and try to avoid sweets on a regular basis." Scanning the blonde's 34B-23-32 physique, she added, "You have a 4% body ratio, weigh 160 pounds and have a BMI of 22 which is just ideal. On every physical and combat fitness test you have undertaken, you have scored a perfect three hundred. You can complete a three mile run in well under fifteen minutes and are more than competitive with male counterparts."

Grayson quirked a brow, "Do you always retain information from files?"

"I am nothing, if not thorough."

The kettle came to boil and Grayson busied herself at the counter. Handing a mug to Ziva, she motioned for her to go into the living room.

"I was surprised you didn't have a date tonight like McGee and DiNozzo," remarked Grayson once she was settled on the couch.

"Don't be fooled, Tim was going to a rock concert with Abby to see the band Plastic Death and Tony had a dinner date with his visiting father."

Grayson smiled faintly, "So what's your excuse?"

"I haven't dated for some time. I have been too busy studying for my citizenship test."

"Well now you will have some free time."

"It must have been difficult to maintain a relationship while in a combat zone?"

"Yes, spare time is a rarity most days, but you adapt to the circumstances. You sneak in little moments here and there. Places for privacy are pretty scarce."

"Why were you not listed as Lieutenant Harris' fiancée on his service record?"

"It was for security reasons. When I commenced the investigation into the trading of combat unit and transport routes, I had no name or division location, so it was a safety precaution in case the leak was in my office."

"Isn't it against regulations for fraternisation between Officers of higher rank and subordinates?"

"Affirmative, but rules tend to be a little grey when deployed overseas for extended periods."

"During the time Lieutenant Harris' house was processed, there were no photos of you located."

Grayson frowned at the observation, "I know where you are headed and in answer to your earlier question, I did accept the fact Mason was not in love with me."

"Why?"

"He needed my protection."

"Ahh, now the nickel drops."

"That's penny and this conversation never took place."

Smiling, Ziva commented, "I understand and I still struggle with English idioms and colloquiums."

"You will get the hang of it."

"Lieutenant Harris was concerned about the DoD's policy of excluding homosexuals from the Military?"

"Affirmative."

"The policy is out-dated," snapped Ziva with annoyance.

"I agreed, but you learn to work around it."

Ziva's phone sounded and she said, "Sorry, I must answer that." Looking at the screen, she answered, "Hey Tony."

_"Hey Ziva, sorry to call, but we have a murdered Navy Petty Officer at Quantico to deal with. McGee is picking up the truck and will rendezvous with us at the front gate."_

"Okay Tony, see you there."

Grayson stood and went into the kitchen. She returned and handed Ziva a large thermos of coffee and a packet of chewing gum, "You can freshen up in the bathroom if you like. Third door on the left and there's a fresh toothbrush in the second drawer."

"Thank you."

"I'll call you a cab."

Ziva returned moments later and confessed, "I would like to continue our conversation."

"You have my number, so give me a call when you are free."

A taxi pulled into the drive and the driver tooted the horn

"I will and thank you for dinner, you are an excellent cook." Without thinking, Ziva embraced the taller woman and kissed her quickly on the lips. She was out the door before Grayson reacted.

Grayson touched her mouth and smiled. She knew she was in trouble the instant Ziva's lips met hers. Although the peck was brief, it was nevertheless sweet and ignited a fire inside Grayson. Securing the house, she showered then climbed into her queen sized bed. She drifted off with thoughts of Ziva kissing her.

-o-

The second Ziva got out of the cab, the questions started.

"Where's your car? Did you drink too much?"

"Tony, my car is at home and no, I am not drunk."

"Okay then, are you planning on sharing what I hope is coffee?"

"Yes it is coffee and no, I do not feel like sharing with you."

Tony leaned over and sniffed Ziva, "You smell very minty sweet cheeks."

Ziva pulled the packet of chewing gum from her trouser pocket and handed it to Tony, "You on the other hand, smell like beer."

"Thanks for the gum. I didn't have time to brush my teeth like some people. Was it another boring night at home alone Ziva?"

"No, your call interrupted a very pleasant dinner."

"Lucky bastard," muttered Tony.

"What makes you think it was a male?"

"Oh Ziva, stop teasing me," joked the dark haired Agent.

"Here's McGee," announced Ziva, effectively ending the conversation as the Ford E-series truck pulled up to the front gate.

-o-


	6. Chapter 6

Title: NCIS – Fallen Hero

Author: D M Harper

Summary: When Naval Criminal Investigative Service's MCRT investigates the death of a decorated Marine, one member finds much more than a motive for murder.

PAIRINGS: Agent Ziva David & Abigail Sciuto; Agent Ziva David & OFC; Abigail Sciuto & OFC.

Rating: MA for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction borrowing characters from a TV series. Other characters are original, but have learnt to play nicely with the others. No profit is gained and no copyright infringement is intended to creators Donald P. Bellisario & Don McGill or Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television & CBS Paramount Network Television.

A/N: Please take a dip into the review pool and leave a message. The Muse gets a little hungry!

* * *

Chapter 6

Grayson groaned in protest as she reached for the cell phone on the bedside table. Looking at the unknown number, she answered in a deep, gravelly tone, "Hello."

_"Hello Captain McCall."_

Recognising Ziva's voice, Grayson sat up and valiantly ignored the thumping in her head, "Agent David, is there something I can help you with?"

_"I would like to invite you to my apartment this evening for dinner."_

"I accept, what time?"

_"1900 hours and the address is 3558 Volta Place, Northwest Washington."_

"Got it, how did your call out go?"

_"Case closed two hours ago."_

"Have you slept?"

_"No, we worked straight through."_

"You better go the bed and I'll see you tonight."

_"Did I wake you?"_

"Affirmative."

_"It is 1115 hours. Do you normally sleep this late?"_

"No, only when I stumble into bed at 0500 hours. I went out with my old Unit last night and drank too much."

Tittering, Ziva suggested, _"I think you should go back to sleep."_

"You have a cute laugh and I intend to, see you later."

After putting down her phone, Grayson rolled over and snuggled into her pillow.

-o-

Grayson was surprised when Abby answered her knock on Ziva's door.

"Hey Captain McCall, you're the last to arrive."

"Hello and please call me Grayson."

"Sure thing, come on in. Ziva is in the kitchen cooking up a storm."

Grayson watched as Abby walked up to Ziva and kissed her on the cheek, "Ziva is an outstanding chef."

"Hi," said Ziva before wrapping her arms around Abby and returning the kiss, "Thank you Abby."

"I'm only telling the truth babe."

Feeling like a complete fool as she witnessed the intimacy exchanged between the two women, Grayson blurted out, "I only dropped in to tell you I can't make dinner. I have a personal matter I have to attend to in Hagerstown and have to leave immediately."

Ziva frowned and stepped away from Abby, "Maybe another time then?"

"Sure, goodnight." The blonde let herself out and departed quickly. She jumped into her truck and headed north.

Inside the house, Abby turned to Ziva, "That went well."

"I think I just made the wrong impression."

"Ya think, she obviously thought we are a couple."

"I should call her and explain."

"You better hurry before she gets too far away."

Picking up her cell off the counter, Ziva pressed in Grayson's number and waited.

-o-

Grayson ignored her ringing phone and continued towards Hagerstown. Ten miles out from her destination, she pulled to the side of the road and made a call.

_"Hey Gray, this is a nice surprise. After our conversation this afternoon, I thought I wouldn't hear from you for a while."_

"I had a change of plans and am a few minutes out."

_"Great, I'll leave the door unlocked. You know where to find me?"_

"Indeed I do." Pocketing the cell phone in her leather jacket, Grayson pulled into the line of traffic then parked outside an apartment building four minutes later.

Riding the lift to the fifth floor, she raced to apartment six and locked the door after entering. She undressed on the way down the hall and grinned broadly when she stepped into the bedroom.

"You're out of uniform Marine, just the way I prefer it," teased the naked person in the bed.

Grayson's reply was smug, "I know exactly what you like Lieutenant."

"Good, then get into bed so I can fuck you all night long."

"You have a dirty mouth Lieutenant."

"That's why you like me so much."

-o-

Opening her eyes, Ziva smiled at the sleeping from that was cuddled into her shoulder and whispered, "You are nothing but trouble Abigail Sciuto." Carefully, she eased out of bed and went into the bathroom. She was enjoying the warm water on her back when Abby joined her moments later.

"Good morning Ziv," said Abby cheerfully before seizing the brunette's lips in a fiery kiss.

Both women were panting heavily when their mouths parted some four minutes later.

"I see you wish to begin the day as we ended it last night," sniggered Ziva as she kissed along the spider's web tattoo on the left side of Abby's neck.

"I do and what better way is there to start the week?"

"You know, we should really stop having sex just because it is convenient for both of us."

"Ziv, we have been over this before, no strings and no commitment, remember?"

"Yes, but it has been months since you last stayed over and being with you only confuses my feelings."

"Babe, you are feeling guilty because you are attracted to the hotter than hot Marine Captain and ended up having sex with me to satisfy your sexual frustration."

"You are correct Abby and that is not fair on you."

"Ziva, I used you too and it's always been that way between us. We would be hopeless together in a relationship as a couple."

Ziva ran her hands over Abby's face, "That also is true."

"We both want different relationships at the moment and you need to settle."

"I want that so very much."

"Then concentrate on winning Grayson's heart," advised a smiling Abby.

"I am not even certain if she is interested in me."

"I admit she is hard to interpret."

"She is unreadable and keeps her emotions well hidden."

"Then you will have to dig a little deeper babe. Now, let's make it one for the road, shall we," suggested Abby before lowering her lips to Ziva's again.

-o-


	7. Chapter 7

Title: NCIS – Fallen Hero

Author: D M Harper

Summary: When Naval Criminal Investigative Service's MCRT investigates the death of a decorated Marine, one member finds much more than a motive for murder.

PAIRINGS: Agent Ziva David & Abigail Sciuto; Agent Ziva David & OFC; Abigail Sciuto & OFC.

Rating: MA for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction borrowing characters from a TV series. Other characters are original, but have learnt to play nicely with the others. No profit is gained and no copyright infringement is intended to creators Donald P. Bellisario & Don McGill or Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television & CBS Paramount Network Television.

A/N: Please take a dip into the review pool and leave a message. The Muse gets a little hungry!

* * *

Chapter 7

"NCIS, Agent Gibbs."

_"Hey Jethro, it's Gray."_

"Good morning and how came I didn't recognise your number?"

_"Different phone, mine is out of juice and I don't have a charger on me."_

"Fair enough, so what can I do for you?"

_"I'm in Hagerstown until Sunday and thought we could have dinner when I get back."_

"Sounds good to me and I hope you are cooking?"

_"I am and I'll see you at 1800 hours."_

"Bye Gray."

Tony's eyebrows rose when the telephone conversation ended, "How is the lovely Captain McCall Boss?"

"She is in Hagerstown and definitely not missing you."

Ziva looked up from her computer screen and smiled with the knowledge Grayson had not lied Saturday night.

"Ooh Boss, you wound me," retorted Tony as he clutched at his chest.

"I doubt that is possible DiNozzo and where is your field report from yesterday?"

"Right here, ready to be e-mailed to you."

"Then send it DiNozzo and quit the theatrics."

Tony pressed his mouse button, "On the way. Hey Probie, it's your turn to get coffee."

Ziva looked across her desk and gave him the Israeli death glare. "Tony, in no language is the word _"Probie"_ translated into _"get Tony a latte"._ If you want coffee, that's your problem."

Gibbs grinned and looked at Tony, "Ziva is no longer a Probationary DiNozzo remember?"

"Yes Boss, but who will be my lackey now?"

"You don't get to have one," answered the senior Agent.

Ziva got up from behind her desk and went to the lift. She returned ten minutes later carrying a tray of coffees. Handing one to Gibbs, she smiled then passed another to Tim. Seating down at her desk, she picked up the last cup.

"Oh, I see how it's going to be," whined Tony. "You didn't get me one as payback."

"No Tony that is incorrect. Unlike you, Gibbs and Tim don't order me around for their own amusement."

Tony stood in a gruff and headed to the lift.

"Good one Ziva," praised Gibbs.

"I learnt from the best."

-o-

Grayson put down the phone and rolled onto her left side. With delicate strokes, she ran her fingertips over the strong jaw line of her lover. Her contact brought a smile to the now stretching naval doctor lying beside her.

Deep green eyes peeked out from half opened lids, "Good morning Gray."

"Hey there sleepy head."

"I'm on liberty, so am entitled to catch up on all the sleep I lost the past nine months."

Running an index finger over her bed mate's bottom lip, Grayson countered, "At least some of that was due to me."

"I'm glad you decided to visit before I take up my post at Camp Pendleton."

"So am I Amy and thank you for keeping me sane this last tour."

"We both benefitted Gray and I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too and will keep in contact."

"You better, so tell me what happened last night. I thought you had a date?"

"I thought I did too. All the indications were there, but when I arrived, her work colleague was there and it was pretty evident from their closeness they are lovers. I was a fool not to see the signs earlier."

"Gray, you are far from being a fool and didn't this Ziva person kiss you Friday night?"

"Affirmative, but when I thought about it on the way here, it was just a friendly peck."

"Oops, I'm sorry."

"Don't be Amy I had a better night with you."

"I did too and I'm glad you and I got to be together again."

"And I'm pleased you are out of a combat zone for a while."

"So am I and it will be an adjustment working on a base hospital without the daily emergencies and casualties of war."

"You'll cruise through all those orthopaedic procedures."

"I'll get to listen to music in theatre instead of bombs and artillery constantly going off in the background," joked Amy.

"Best of all, you will be checking out all those bikini clad babes on the beach."

"That's a definite bonus."

Grayson laughed, "You'll forget all about me in no time."

"Gray, that's impossible. You are a wonderful woman and I've had a soft spot for you ever since they wheeled you into the camp hospital two years ago."

"Yeah, I was at my best that day with my left biceps hanging down around my elbow and the humerus snapped in two."'

"You captured my attention because you didn't cry. You were calm and clear headed even when you were in so much pain."

"I blocked it out. I was too busy staring at your beautiful face."

Amy chuckled, "You were stoic amongst all the chaos and I found that very settling."

"I missed you while I was in Germany recovering."

"I couldn't believe it when you walked back into the hospital two months later."

Grayson sniggered, "We had a date and I'll never forget your welcome."

"I never realised how tiny the linen room with until then."

"We certainly made the most of our time together."

"Indeed we did and I'm delighted I get to say goodbye to you for an entire week without interruption."

"So am I Amy," replied Grayson with a frown. "I hate goodbyes."

-o-

Ziva kissed along the length of Abby's spine and nipped at the outline of the huge tattoo of a crucifix on her lower back, "Aren't you pleased you accepted my dinner invitation?"

Abby moaned deeply, "Right this moment I am very glad." She rolled over and pulled Ziva onto her chest, "This is definitely the last night I stay over though."

Ziva chuckled, "You have said that every night this week."

"Seriously Ziv, we can't keep falling into bed."

"I know and it would just be easier if you could love me."

"I'm not ready for a commitment and you know that."

"Abby, it's been five years since Caitlin passed."

"Yes, and I miss her every single day. My heart still belongs to her."

"I hope one day you can love again."

"Speaking of love, have you done anything about Grayson?"

"No, her phone is turned off and I believe that is for the best."

"So you've given up on the idea?"

"I have."

"All right, but you and I can only be friends from now on without the benefits."

"I understand Abby."

-o-


	8. Chapter 8

Title: NCIS – Fallen Hero

Author: D M Harper

Summary: When Naval Criminal Investigative Service's MCRT investigates the death of a decorated Marine, one member finds much more than a motive for murder.

PAIRINGS: Agent Ziva David & Abigail Sciuto; Agent Ziva David & OFC; Abigail Sciuto & OFC.

Rating: MA for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction borrowing characters from a TV series. Other characters are original, but have learnt to play nicely with the others. No profit is gained and no copyright infringement is intended to creators Donald P. Bellisario & Don McGill or Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television & CBS Paramount Network Television.

A/N: Please take a dip into the review pool and leave a message. The Muse gets a little hungry!

* * *

Chapter 8

Captain Grayson McCall reported to Colonel Flack in the Intelligence section five minutes after arriving at the Pentagon. After formalities, she was issued new security identification and shown to her office.

Once she was settled, she met with her staff and was given an extensive report on the current cases being investigated by the Military Police Unit.

One of her Army subordinates, Corporal Jason White approached her office just before 1700 hours and asked, "The guys are headed for drinks at the Tortoise & Hare Bar, would you like to join us ma'am?"

Grayson studied the buzz cut, dark haired male in his mid-twenties and answered, "Thank you for the invite Corporal, but that's a negative. I have too much paperwork to attend to."

"No worries ma'am."

Grayson had no plans to socialise with her colleagues until she knew them better. She also knew it would take some time to adjust to her new position and adapt to a non-combat environment after eleven years in the field.

She was securing her office when her cell rang thirty minutes later, "Hey Amy, I'm just leaving now and should be there by 1830 hours."

_"Good, I'm all packed for the morning."_

"See you soon."

_"Bye Gray."_

Grayson hurried to her Chevrolet and was on the road to Hagerstown with minutes.

-o-

When Grayson knocked on Amy's door, she was greeted with a broad smile and a tight embrace.

"God you look so good in uniform and I am really going to miss undressing you."

Grayson stepped back and cupped her hands on either side of Amy's face, "I'll miss lots about you, especially our talks."

"You know you will be able to call me at night."

"I'm aware of that, but I don't want to keep you from finding a girlfriend."

"Honestly, I won't be looking."

"That's usually when you find one and we did actually end things in Afghanistan."

"True and time will tell, now let's get you into the shower then we can eat."

"That sounds very tempting to me."

-o-

It was a little after five when Grayson kissed Amy goodbye then the younger woman got into the taxi.

"I'll call you tonight after I've settled into my new place," promised Amy.

"Take care and have a good flight."

"I will Gray, see you."

"Bye."

Grayson turned heel and jumped into her truck then headed for home. She pulled into her garage just before six-thirty and entered the house to find the answering machine flashing with three messages. Pressing the play button, she leaned up against the kitchen counter and listened.

_ "Hey Grayson, Tony DiNozzo here, I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me Friday night? Give me a call, you've got my number." _

Grayson erased the message then deleted the following one asking her to purchase the latest in mop technology. The third message startled her.

_ "Hello Captain McCall, Abby Sciuto. I'm calling to invite you to dinner Friday night, my treat. Call me at work."_

Blonde brows arched as Grayson removed the final message. She shook her head with surprise and got ready for duty.

-o-

At 0920 hours Grayson phoned DiNozzo.

_"Special Agent DiNozzo,"_ he answered. _"How can I help you?"_

"Good morning Agent DiNozzo, Captain McCall returning your call."

_"Ahh Captain, how is life over at the Pentagon?"_

"Productive, how are things at NCIS?"

_"Good, can't complain."_

"I'm calling to thank you for your dinner invite, but I have to decline."

_"Oh okay, perhaps another time?"_

"Negative, I don't date and it's only been three weeks since Lieutenant Harris was killed."

_"Of course, I apologise for being so insensitive."_

"That's fine Agent, have a good day."

Tony disconnected his cell, "Oops, my bad."

"What are you babbling on about Tony?" inquired Ziva from her position behind her desk.

"I asked Captain McCall out last night and she just reminded me it's been three weeks since her fiancé was murdered."

Ziva was reminded of her own mistake with the woman and remained silent.

"What no mocking comeback Ziva?" asked Tony with wide eyes.

"No Tony, I do not wish to discuss your private affairs."

"How long should I wait for the Captain to mourn before asking her again?"

"DiNozzo!" said Gibbs in a slightly raised voice. "Get back to work and if I hear you have bothered Captain McCall again, I will shoot you."

"Right, got it Boss."

Ziva smiled slightly and returned to her paperwork.

-o-

Abby felt her phone vibrating in her lab coat pocket and turned down the music on the stereo, "Sciuto here."

_"Hello Miss Sciuto, Captain McCall."_

"Oh hi."

_"I hope I am not interrupting your work?"_

"No, I'm just waiting on some results, so am all ears."

_"I'm sorry, but I have to decline your invite."_

"That's a shame; I wanted to discuss Ziva with you."

_"Ziva?"_

"Yes, but over the phone is not the best way."

With her interest piqued, Grayson said, _"I have to deliver a report to your Director Vance this afternoon. I can drop into your lab afterwards, if that suits you?"_

"Sounds perfect to me, see you then."

_"Goodbye Miss Sciuto." _

Grayson returned her phone to the top of the desk then commenced constructing a strategic plan to infiltrate a suspected Al Qaeda training camp based in Altoona, Pennsylvania and extract information.

Three hours later, she attended a briefing with Colonel Flack and was given the authority to organise a team for surveillance on the property for seventy-two hours.

Afterwards, Grayson drove over to the Navy Yard to meet with Director Vance. He greeted her in the lobby then escorted her to his office once her visitor's pass was organised.

As she climbed the stairs, she noticed four sets of eyes watching her movements.

"Hey Boss," began McGee. "Isn't that Captain McCall?"

"It is," replied Gibbs deadpan.

"I wonder what she is doing here?" inquired DiNozzo.

Gibb's phone trilled, "Looks like I'm about to find out." Placing the cell to his ear, he answered, "Agent Gibbs."

_"Jethro, can you attend my office?"_

"I'm on my way Director." Gibbs pocketed his phone then announced, "McGee, you're in charge and don't let DiNozzo break anything."

"Right Boss."

-o-

Leon Vance put away his cell and turned to Grayson, "Can I offer you a drink Captain?"

"No thank you sir."

Gibbs opened the door then stepped inside the room, "Nice to see you again Captain McCall."

Grayson nodded, "Agent Gibbs."

"Jethro, Captain McCall and her team are setting up an operation and Colonel Flack has asked we be involved."

"Who or what is the subject?"

Grayson answered, "As of this morning, information gathered during the investigation into Marine Sergeant Oliver Collins, confirms links between Al Qaeda in Kabul and a training camp in Pennsylvania."

"Do you have an exact location on the training camp?"

"Affirmative, four teams consisting of two officers each are presently on their way to Altoona to set up surveillance. The camp is based on a ten acre farming property off of Grandview Road and is owned by an Afghanistan national by the name of Farhad Sahar."

"Where does my team come into the equation?"

Handing Gibbs a file, Grayson continued, "Petty Officer Drew Warren stationed here at the Navy Yard has been identified as a member of Farhad Sahar's training staff."

"Jesus Christ," mumbled Gibbs in astonishment. "How long has this camp been operating?"

"Intel has revealed training has been going on for the past two months with sessions being held at night time or on the weekends. We have also acquired data on a planned attack on the eighth of June, but have been unable to obtain the target."

Vance added, "We have been asked to provide two teams comprising of two Agents to assist with the surveillance."

"Is that all?"

"No," replied Vance. "Your team will also be part of the infiltration once enough information is gathered to secure conviction."

Grayson went on, "If we obtain evidence of a terrorist regime, we will act immediately and breach the compound. I have Federal arrest and search warrants on hand."

"How many hostiles are we expecting?"

"At this stage we are only aware of six, but expect that number to increase during training. We will know more once my team is in position and relaying information back to us."

"Okay, when do you want my team onboard?"

"The first unit of eight will arrive at their destination by 1900 hours. I'd like your team along with myself, and three of my officers to relieve them at 0000 hours. These training sessions wrap up around 0300 hours and Petty Officer Warren returns to his apartment then readies for duty here."

"As you have no active cases," explained Vance. "I suggest you and your team go home for some sleep."

"Sounds good to me Leon. Captain McCall, would you like to join me in briefing my team?"

Grayson smiled, "Rule number thirty-eight, your case your lead."

With a smirk, Gibbs noted, "Nice to see you remembered."

"How could I forget? Let's go talk to your people."

-o-

Ziva glanced over to the staircase and her heart rate increased dramatically. Captain McCall was laughing and Ziva thought the woman was exceedingly beguiling. She huffed when Tony whistled then commented.

"Good lord that is the best looking Marine I have ever seen."

"You never know when to shut up Tony," snapped Ziva.

His reply was stifled when Gibbs and Grayson joined them.

Ten minutes passed and Grayson had outlined the operation and the role MCRT would play.

"Be back here by 1945 hours people, now go home," directed Gibbs.

"Thank you Jethro," said Grayson as Gibbs collected his weapon from his desk.

"Don't thank me yet Gray, the job's not done."

"True."

The four Agents and Captain walked towards the lift in silence. Grayson felt Ziva's gaze on her and ignored her urge to speak to the striking beauty. Instead she chose to remain professional until she reached her truck and escaped the weight of Ziva's questioning glare.

Ziva climbed into her red Mini Cooper and headed home with the feeling she would never share another conversation in private with Grayson again. The blonde had completely avoided any direct eye contact, even when answering the questions she had posed. Ziva had been impressed with the Captain's presentation of facts and suspicions regard Petty Officer Warren and despite the indifference shown by Grayson, she was looking forward to working with her.

When Ziva eased into bed twenty minutes later, her thoughts turned to the night she kissed the enigmatic Captain and she found sleep hiding around the corner.

-o-

Grayson tapped Corporal White on the shoulder and gave instruction, "Let's roll Corporal. The MCRT will rendezvous with us on US-50 West Constitution Avenue."

"Yes ma'am."

Sergeant Christine Blake and Gunnery Sergeant Peter Anderson buckled up in the rear seat of the black GMC Yukon Denali Hybrid and Grayson closed her eyes. She dozed until she felt the SUV pullover.

With a wave to DiNozzo, who was behind the wheel of the black Dodge Charger, the two vehicle convoy started towards Altoona.

Three hours and forty-five minutes later, they pulled into a secluded side road and parked beside two black GMC Yukon Hybrids. The Agents and Officers alighted from their vehicles and quickly split into four teams. Without preamble, they headed through the thickly wooded area to relieve the other teams.

-o-

Ziva and Tim settled into position and monitored the farm house with binoculars. Grayson and White took several images of the twenty men inside the barn then Grayson ran them through the Facial Recognition program on her phone. All twenty were identified and it was clear that Warren and Sahar were instructing the other eighteen in hand to hand combat.

Gibbs and DiNozzo snuck into the farm house and took pictures of any evidence they found, while Blake and Anderson had their backs.

At 0310 hours, Warren jumped into his Ram Dakota truck and Blake and Anderson tailed him back to Washington.

-o-

It was 0810 hours when Grayson, White and the NCIS Agents withdrew after being relieved and returned to their vehicles. The teams drove to the Super 8 Hotel on Fairway Drive where the other officers were staying at and Grayson conducted a quick debrief. There was enough material retrieved from the house to confirm the Pentagon was the intended target.

Gibbs and DiNozzo had located maps, building blue prints and incendiary devices that linked the attack and location.

Grayson made a call to Blake and directed him to instigate a search of Warren's apartment in Columbia Heights once he left for base. "People get some food then some sleep," she directed when she finished the call. "We will raid the compound tonight at 1920 hours. All members onsite will be arrested and transported back to Washington for questioning A-SAP. I will organise Blake and Anderson to return here with two vans and ample sets of handcuffs. Agent Gibbs, I'd like you and your team to assist with the interviews."

"You got it," answered Jethro.

"In that case, get out of my room and let me sleep."

The comment was greeted with laughter and DiNozzo suggested they go to the local diner for breakfast. Everyone except Grayson consented.

Ziva hung back as the others departed, "I'll meet you there." She closed the door then turned to face Grayson.

"Is there something I can help you with Agent David?" queried Grayson as she removed her bullet proof vest.

"Yes there is. Have I done or said something to upset you?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"You have steered clear of me and treated me like a leopard."

Grayson held back a laugh, "Agent David, the term is leper and I have done no such thing. I am merely doing my job, I am not here to socialise."

"I am aware of that fact, but you appeared to be interested in me on more than a social level."

"You must have been mistaken Agent David. When we first met, I was hoping we could be friends, but that was a mistake."

"Why is that?"

"You kissed me and invited me to your home then proceeded to flaunt your lover in front of me."

"That is not completely accurate and Abby was going to explain it to you yesterday."

"Unfortunately, the opportunity to converse with Miss Sciuto did not eventuate. So, what part of my statement isn't true? You did kiss me when you left my house last Friday night right?"

"Yes I did."

"And you did make the dinner invite?"

"Yes."

"So are you telling me that you and Miss Sciuto are not lovers?"

"Yes."

"You are a liar Agent David, the left top corner of your mouth just raised slightly."

"We were lovers, but not now," confessed Ziva.

"Tell me you didn't sleep with her that night and let me see if it's true."

"I did."

"Agent David, you had no business kissing me or telling me you weren't seeing anyone."

"That is not really accurate."

"I don't care. I am at the Pentagon for a year and I have no intention of making friends or dating during that time. I have no idea what little perverted game you and your girlfriend had planned for me, but as you can tell, I am not interested. Just get out of my room."

"You don't have all the facts."

"Agent David, if you don't leave of your own free will, I will throw you out."

Before the words of protest were out of Ziva's mouth, she found herself face down on the carpeted floor with her arms pulled behind her back. Grayson's left knee was between her shoulder blades and she snarled, "Do I make myself clear now Agent?"

"Yes, I will leave."

Grayson rose to her feet and pulled Ziva up, "Smart move Miss Mossad Assassin."

"My apologies Captain, I will not bother you further."

Grayson noted the tears in the other woman's eyes and instantly felt terrible for manhandling her, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, I managed to do that on my own," confessed Ziva as she opened the door and disappeared into the sunlight.

Grayson shrugged her shoulders then stripped off her camouflage uniform and dismissed Ziva's last comment. After a hot shower, she slipped into bed with her laptop and sent a report to Colonel Flack before going to sleep. She slept soundly until her cell rang at 1000 hours.

"Captain McCall speaking."

_"Captain, Colonel Flack here, I have just finished reading your report."_

"Yes sir."

_"Good work. I have spoken to NCIS Director Vance and he is happy for you to use his facilities for the interviews. Is there anything else required?"_

"Negative sir, everything is organised this end."

_"Excellent, keep me appraised."_

"Yes sir."

The line went dead and Grayson returned to sleep.

-o-

The breach of the training ground was quick and efficient. Nineteen men were subdued and detained effortlessly, but Warren managed to escape the influx of Agents and Officers.

Ziva observed him fleeing as did Grayson. Both women gave chase and were side by side when Warren's flight was undone by fence wire as he attempted to scale the barrier.

As he tumbled to the ground with broken line wrapped around his left ankle, Ziva pointed her weapon at him and yelled, "FEDERAL AGENT, DON'T MOVE."

"OKAY," shouted Warren. "I'M UNARMED."

"Yeah right," snapped Grayson as she pressed a boot into the prone man's back. "Remove the Bowie knife from the left side of your belt very slowly and place it on the ground to your left."

Warren did as directed while Ziva held cover.

"Now take out the flick-knife from your left boot the same way."

Again Warren followed instruction and Ziva radioed Gibbs to inform him they had Warren in custody.

Grayson slammed her knees into Warren's back then handcuffed him. "You are a god damn traitor," she seethed as she grabbed the cuffs and pulled Warren to his feet then dragged him towards the barn.

Ziva looked at her briefly before picking up the weapons and following closely behind.

-o-

Four and a half hours later, Warren and Sahar were being interviewed. Both men were abusive and threatening to their interviewers and Grayson brought Warren's tirade of excuses to an abrupt halt by saying, "You will be executed for committing treason again the United States of America and for planning a terrorist attack. I hope you enjoy your solitary confinement until then. You are a disgrace to every man and woman who has every fought for this country."

Standing, Grayson left the room and marched down the hallway to the restroom. Leaning over the wash basin, she turned on the faucet and splashed cold water onto her face.

Seconds later Ziva entered the room and stood behind her, "Are you all right?"

"I will be."

Reaching out, Ziva laid her left hand on the small of Grayson's back, "It is never easy when one of you own betrays your homeland."

Straightening up, the blonde turned off the water and reached for some paper towel. After patting her face, she faced Ziva, "No, it's not. It stabs deeply when people like Warren find a cushy position away from combat and plot their evil plans while men and women fight on a daily basis in war torn areas."

"War rarely makes sense."

"No it doesn't and we better get back to the interviews Agent David."

"Yes ma'am."

-o-

Grayson crawled into bed at 1115 hours after a long debrief with Colonel Flack, Director Vance, MCRT and her team. She had been too exhausted to accept her team's invite to lunch and went home on auto-pilot.

Upon waking, she spent four hours at her office and completed all outstanding paperwork. She arrived home a little after 1900 hours and commenced preparing dinner. Her meal was interrupted by a knock on the front door.

Looking through the peephole, she was surprised to see Abby. Grayson opened the door and asked, "Miss Sciuto is something wrong with the evidence we collected?"

"No, not at all," replied the black jeans and black tee shirt attired woman. She handed Grayson a bottle of white wine, "I was hoping we could have that talk now."

"Come on in, but I doubt we have anything to discuss." She led Abby into the kitchen and stated, "I'm sure Agent David disclosed our conversation in Altoona."

"She did and then promptly cried herself to sleep."

Devoid of reaction, Grayson poured a glass of wine and handed it to Abby, "Take a seat in the living room; I'll be with you in a minute."

"Sure and I appreciate you not kicking me out."

"I have a feeling you would have persisted if I had."

With a sly smile, Abby entered the next room.

Grayson swiftly tidied up her kitchen then sat opposite her guest, "I'm sorry your girlfriend was upset."

"Ziva is not my girlfriend. I mean, she is a girl and is my best friend, but we are not lovers."

"But you were?"

"Yes, we have been on and off for the past three years."

"So when did your relationship end?"

"Last weekend, but ours wasn't your normal girl loves girl affair."

"Really?"

"I love Ziva dearly, but my heart belongs to someone else."

"I beg your pardon?"

Green eyes brimmed with unshed tears, "I feel in love with another NCIS Agent seven years ago and had my heart broken."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"We were so happy for two years until she was killed in the line of duty."

"Caitlin Todd?"

"You knew her?"

"I met her once at Jethro's. He was shattered when she was murdered."

"We all were."

"Wait a minute she was assassinated by Ari Haswari, Agent David's half-brother."

"It's a really long and complicated story. Ziva shot him after he wounded Gibbs in the shoulder, but then we discovered her father Eli David, who is now the Director of Mossad ordered her to kill Ari to gain trust with Gibbs. That wasn't the reason Ziva shot Ari, but it took a while before Gibbs found out it was because she cared for him. Then Gibbs had to tell Ziva her father had sent a Mossad Agent to kill her."

"I remember David telling me part of that story, but that is unbelievable. It must have been very hard on you when David joined the team."

"It was at first, but then we became best friends then lovers."

"Why did it end?"

"I had to let Ziva go. She needs someone who will fall in love with her and settle down into a real relationship."

"Is that what she wants?"

"Yes. Our relationship was about sex, not love and Ziva deserves and wants more."

"I can understand that, I've been there myself."

Abby tilted her head to the left, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go right ahead."

"Your engagement was a ruse, right?"

"It was."

"It was that whole no gays allowed in the military thing?"

"Affirmative, it was a means of protection for both of us."

"That sucks."

"It does, but unfortunately that's just the way it is."

"Ziva really likes you."

"It's a waste of time for her. I've nothing to offer her."

"So does that mean you like her too?"

Grayson giggled, "How old are you?"

"Twenty-nine, why?"

"I feel like I'm having a conversation at high school during lunch break."

"Oh sorry about that, I just like the idea of romance."

"Abby, I am only here for twelve months then I'm back to Afghanistan or Iraq, so I have no plans to become romantically involved with anyone."

"But what if Ziva is meant to be with you?"

"If that's true, then I guess she will be, but it won't be now."

Abby switched the topic, "You and Gibbs are close hey."

"Affirmative, he is like a father to me."

"He's the same way with Ziva and me."

"Does he know about you two?"

"No way, none of the team does."

"I'm sure Jethro knows; he knows everything."

"So he knows about you?"

"He does."

"That's way cool."

Grayson smiled warmly, "You are very charming Abby."

"Yeah, yeah, what are you going to do about Ziva?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I am."

"That's too bad." Abby glanced at her wristwatch, "I better go, I'm taking McGee to a night club."

Both women stood and walked to the door. They embraced and Abby said, "Thanks for listening."

"That's okay, have a good night."

"You too, see ya."

Grayson opened the door and watched Abby drive off in her red 1931 Ford Model "A" Coupe hot rod. She secured the house and readied for bed. Reaching for her phone, she called Amy and smiled when her friend answered.

_"Good evening Gray."_

"Hello, how's it all going?"

_"Really good and you?"_

Grayson told Amy all about her week and her conversation with Ziva and Abby. The pair discussed the topic for over an hour before Amy started to yawn and the pair said goodnight.

Grayson was half asleep when Ziva called fifteen minutes later. "Yes Agent David," she answered.

_"I am just calling to check you are okay."_

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine."

_"I am glad to hear this."_

"Abby visited me this evening."

_"She did? I was not aware of her intentions to do so."_

"She spoke about you and explained your relationship."

_"Oh."_

"Agent David, let's call a truce?"

_"I would like that."_

"Solely for professional reasons of course."

With disappointment, Ziva agreed, _"Yes that would make sense."_

"I'll tell you the exact same thing I told Abby. I don't have anything to offer you. I live a life that doesn't include a romantic relationship."

_"Don't you get lonely?"_

"I don't have time to contemplate loneliness."

_"Won't that change now you are stateside?"_

"I have been home a month and look how busy I've been."

_"You cannot find time to relax?"_

"I tried that and it didn't work out too well."

_"For that, I am truly sorry."_

"There is no need to apologise."

_"I am not one who easily trusts another and I believe you are similar."_

"I am and I admit I was attracted to you when we first met, but the situation changed."

_"You do not find me attractive any longer?"_

Grayson tittered, "Of course I do. I think you are one of the most exotically beautiful women I have ever seen."

_"Thank you and you are extremely good looking."_

"On that note, it's time I said goodnight."

_"Am I making you nervous?"_

"Nervous isn't quite the word I'd use to describe how I feel."

Ziva chuckled softly, _"Then I am getting to you?"_

"Yes and it is frustrating. I don't want to have feelings for you, I can't afford to and I should go."

_"Then go, I will not bother you further."_

"Goodnight Agent David."

_"Goodnight Grayson."_

A soft moan escaped Grayson's lips as she put down her cell. She pushed aside her need to continue the conversation with Ziva and punched her spare pillow. She tossed and turned for several minutes before blanking her mind and finding sleep.

-o-


	9. Chapter 9

Title: NCIS – Fallen Hero

Author: D M Harper

Summary: When Naval Criminal Investigative Service's MCRT investigates the death of a decorated Marine, one member finds much more than a motive for murder.

PAIRINGS: Agent Ziva David & Abigail Sciuto; Agent Ziva David & OFC; Abigail Sciuto & OFC.

Rating: MA for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction borrowing characters from a TV series. Other characters are original, but have learnt to play nicely with the others. No profit is gained and no copyright infringement is intended to creators Donald P. Bellisario & Don McGill or Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television & CBS Paramount Network Television.

A/N: Please take a dip into the review pool and leave a message. The Muse gets a little hungry!

* * *

Chapter 9

For the next three weeks, Grayson immersed herself in work and late night phone calls with Amy.

"You started dating yet?" she asked Amy after a long day of interviewing a suspected drug smuggler.

_"No, but I really like a fellow doctor."_

"That sounds promising, tell me about her."

_"Her name is Elizabeth Wheaton and she is twenty-nine. She has dark brown hair and deep green eyes and makes me laugh."_

"Well, she sounds terrific, so ask her out."

_"I'll only do it if you ask Ziva out too."_

Grayson laughed, "Why would I do that?"

_"Come off it Gray, you always mention her during our talks and you need to explore the possibility of actually having a normal relationship with someone."_

"Amy, I haven't spoken to her in three weeks."

_"Okay, I'll make a deal with you. I'll call Liz if you call Ziva."_

"Are you attempting to blackmail a Military Police Officer?"

_"Yes I am Captain, is it working?"_

"It is and you know I can never say no to you."

_"Oh, I do know that. I'll call you tomorrow and let you know how it goes."_

"All right Amy and good luck."

_"Same to you, goodnight."_

Grayson stood up from the couch and headed into the kitchen for a drink. Her phone rang as she walked into the bedroom, "Hello Abby."

_"Hey Grayson, sorry to call so late, but I need a big favour," _explained Abby in a panicked tone.

"What's up?"

_"I'm stuck in traffic on my way back from Quantico. There has been an accident and the road is blocked. It won't be open for at least two hours."_

"Why are you in Quantico?"

_"Oh, I was attending a forensics lecture."_

"So what do you need me to do?"

_"I can't reach Ziva and I'm beginning to worry."_

"Is there a reason for your concern?"

_"Ziva and Tony were ambushed while out in the field today."_

Grayson suddenly understood the other woman's concern, "Oh my god, are they all right?"

_"Ziva was shot in the leg."_

"Say what?" Grayson picked up her wallet and keys from the hallway table and headed for the garage.

_"It was only a flesh wound but fairly deep. She is supposed to be resting at home, but she is not answering her phone."_

"Is she on any form of medication?" inquired Grayson while climbing into her truck.

_"Yes and I'm worried she has had a fall."_

"When did you speak to her last?"

_"It was over an hour ago."_

"Okay, I'm on my way to her place now. I'll call you back as soon as I know anything."

_"Thank you Grayson."_

"Bye."

Grayson started the engine and reversed out of the garage and raced to Ziva's. She was calm as she ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. After receiving no reply, Grayson peered into the window to the right of the door. She could just see into the living room and what she saw made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. Ziva was lying face down on the wooden floor with a pool of blood under her head.

Grayson called for an ambulance while kicking in the front door. Racing inside, she knelt down and felt for a pulse. She sighed with relief when she detected a faint throb. Carefully, Grayson checked Ziva for other injuries. There was a deep laceration to the right side of her forehead, so Grayson ran into the bathroom and returned with a towel. She applied pressure to the wound as her eyes scanned over the rest of Ziva's body. She swore when she noted the blood seeping from the left side of the brunette's navy blue linen trousers, "Shit David, what happened?"

Looking around the room, Grayson spotted a puddle of blood a foot away on the floor. There was a swish mark where Ziva must have slipped and banged her head on the edge of the coffee table.

As the sound of a siren drew closer, Ziva's eyelids flickered open and she tried to move.

"Stay still Ziva, you've had a fall and injured your head. Paramedics are nearly here."

"Captain!" exclaimed a dazed Ziva as she attempted to focus.

"Shush, you'll be okay."

Grayson heard the ambulance pull up outside and two Paramedics raced into the apartment moments later. She quickly gave them a run down on what had happened as she moved out of the way.

As the two men worked on Ziva, Grayson called Abby and informed her of the situation.

_"Oh my god, is she going to be all right?"_

"They're preparing her for transport now. I'll call you again when we reach the hospital."

_"Thank you so much, I'll be there as soon as I can."_

"We will be at Georgetown University Hospital." Grayson put her cell phone into the pocket on her camouflage shorts and followed the stretcher out of the apartment. She closed the door then called directory assistance for the number of a locksmith.

-o-

Grayson rushed into the Emergency Department forty minutes behind the Paramedics and flashed her identification to the nurse as she began to ask questions.

"Who do you wish to see?"

"Miss David, she is a Federal Agent with NCIS."

"What is your relationship to Miss David?"

"I am a colleague."

"In that case, I'll have to ask you to take a seat in the waiting room."

"Understood ma'am. Excuse me, but has her boss been notified?"

"No, I was just about to call."

"I'll save you the trouble."

"Thank you."

Grayson went out into the adjacent seating area and called Jethro.

_"Is she going to be okay?"_ he asked after the initial greeting and explanation.

"She has lost a lot of blood and suffered a hard knock to her head."

_"Give me ten and I'll be there."_

"Affirmative Jethro, I'll be here." She waited patiently until her friend arrived with Defence Attorney Margaret Allison Hart by his side.

After introductions, Jethro went into the ER to check on Ziva's condition. As he was listed as her next of kin, he was given access to her cubicle and a medical update.

He returned a short time later and sat down beside Margaret, "Ziva has concussion and her leg wound has re-opened. She requires sutures to her head and leg and the doctor is going to keep her here overnight for observation."

"That's a relief and good news," said Grayson. "I guess my work is done here." She handed over a set of keys to Jethro and added, "They're for the new lock on Ziva's front door. I'll see you both later."

"Before you go Gray, Ziva asked to see you."

"I don't think that's a good idea and here comes Abby, she will take care of her."

Abby raced up to Gibbs and hugged him while Grayson made an unnoticed exit and drove home. Twenty-five minutes later, she was in bed and fast asleep.

-o-


	10. Chapter 10

Title: NCIS – Fallen Hero

Author: D M Harper

Summary: When Naval Criminal Investigative Service's MCRT investigates the death of a decorated Marine, one member finds much more than a motive for murder.

PAIRINGS: Agent Ziva David & Abigail Sciuto; Agent Ziva David & OFC; Abigail Sciuto & OFC.

Rating: MA for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction borrowing characters from a TV series. Other characters are original, but have learnt to play nicely with the others. No profit is gained and no copyright infringement is intended to creators Donald P. Bellisario & Don McGill or Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television & CBS Paramount Network Television.

A/N: Please take a dip into the review pool and leave a message. The Muse gets a little hungry!

* * *

Chapter 10

Grayson opened her front door to a smiling Jethro, "Hey there, this is a nice surprise."

"I was passing by and felt like dropping in."

After hugging him, Grayson said, "Come on through."

Jethro closed the door and followed the blonde into the living room. Sitting down on the couch, he smirked at Grayson as she sat in an armchair.

"How is David?"

"She was discharged this morning. Abby picked her up and took her home."

"That's good."

"So how long have you been harbouring feelings for Ziva?"

Grayson scrunched up her facial features, "I'm not."

"I saw the expression on your face last night when Abby showed up."

"I was just tired and concerned for a past colleague's welfare."

"Bull, you couldn't get out of there quick enough."

Grayson gave into the truth, "Okay, I like her a lot, but nothing is going to happen."

"If you're concerned about Abby, don't be."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I know about Ziva's and Abby's previous arrangement."

"Oh," managed a stunned Grayson.

"I gather from your reaction, you do too."

"Apparently it's over, but I don't think it is."

"Abs and Ziva are only friends now. Abby fell apart last night and confessed all to me. I figured it was in response to Ziva being hurt."

"I'm sure it was, but as I said, nothing will happen between Ziva and me."

"She asked for you several times last night."

"So you said before, it was probably only to thank me."

"I doubt that was her only motive."

Grayson rose out of the chair and changed the subject, "You want to stay for dinner?"

"You know I do."

"Okay, pepperoni and onion pizza and beer coming right up."

-o-

The month of May found Grayson, Jason, Christine and Peter investigating an illegal fight club in Louisiana. The club was mobile and moved around the state every weekend. Several Army and Navy personnel had been suspected of being involved and Peter went undercover into a Naval Unit while Jason joined an Army outfit.

It took three weeks to infiltrate the club and another week to make arrests and tie up the operation and hand the evidence over to a prosecutor.

Grayson arrived back at the Pentagon on the third of June and immediately reported to Colonel Flack. She was congratulated on the result then drove home and fell into bed worn out.

Six minutes elapsed before her cell rang and she begrudgingly grabbed it off the side table, "What?"

_"Did I wake you?"_

"Yes you did Agent David, is there something I can help you with?"

_"My apologies, I did not mean to disturb you. I merely called to ask how you were."_

"I'm tired and overly cranky."

_"I will leave you alone then."_

"It's fine, I'm awake now. I just got back from an undercover Op and after pretending to be someone's wife for a month, I'm a little testy. So how are you?"

_"I have recovered and am permitted to go out into the field again."_

"So your leg has fully healed?"

_"Yes it has and it was remiss of me not to thank you for your assistance earlier. I also owe you for the cost of the new lock."_

"It was Abby who was worried about you. I just followed her request and don't worry about the lock."

_"I would like to cook you dinner nevertheless."_

"That's a bad idea."

_"And why is that?"_

Grayson sighed heavily, "Ziva, we have been over this before."

_"Maybe I do not care for your dismissal."_

Grayson laughed softly, "You are way too stubborn."

_"I have been told this on many occasions."_

"I'm far too tired to argue, I'll be at your place 1830 hours Saturday night, bye."

_"Goodnight."_

-o-


	11. Chapter 11

Title: NCIS – Fallen Hero

Author: D M Harper

Summary: When Naval Criminal Investigative Service's MCRT investigates the death of a decorated Marine, one member finds much more than a motive for murder.

PAIRINGS: Agent Ziva David & Abigail Sciuto; Agent Ziva David & OFC; Abigail Sciuto & OFC.

Rating: MA for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction borrowing characters from a TV series. Other characters are original, but have learnt to play nicely with the others. No profit is gained and no copyright infringement is intended to creators Donald P. Bellisario & Don McGill or Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television & CBS Paramount Network Television.

A/N: Please take a dip into the review pool and leave a message. The Muse gets a little hungry!

* * *

Chapter 11

Ziva's eyes widened as she looked at Grayson standing in her doorway. The blonde was wearing low waisted black trousers, boots and a white with blue stripe long sleeved shirt.

"I am glad you made it, you look nice."

"I'm still in two minds about this whole situation," replied Grayson while she admired Ziva's beige linen pants and white tank top. "You have great arms," she suddenly blurted out without thinking.

"Thank you." Ziva led her guest into the kitchen and inquired, "Would you like a drink?"

"Water would be fine and dinner smells delicious," replied Grayson while looking around expecting to see Abby.

Ziva noticed the inspection, "Abby is not here, she is out on a date."

"A date?"

"Yes, with a nice Lieutenant from MTAC. It is new and Abby appears content with the way things are progressing." Ziva passed a bottle of chilled water to Grayson then checked on the casserole dish in the oven.

"I'm glad you've fully recovered," admitted Grayson truthfully before taking a sip.

"So am I, it has not been easy sitting behind a desk all this time."

"How are Tony and Tim?"

"Tony is annoying as usual and Tim is still sweet."

"Nothing has changed then?"

"Only the number of Tony's insults and he is quite infatuated with you."

"He asked me out a while back."

"He told me and I was not happy with the news."

"Why is that?"

"I was jealous of his attraction to you."

Grayson grinned sheepishly, "You knew it would not be returned."

"Yes, but nevertheless he would have been considered an acceptable suitor by others."

"Ziva, I don't go around deliberately trying to hide my sexuality, I just don't flaunt it."

Ziva removed the oven dish and plated two servings, "Is that why you choose not to date?"

She directed Grayson to the dining table and both women sat down.

"No, I just don't have relationships."

Black eyebrows arched in question, "Never?"

"My last girlfriend was when I was eighteen and just before I signed up. Since then I have never gotten close to anyone until two years ago."

"Was this while you were stationed overseas?"

"Yes, but it was purely a physical relationship and suited us both."

"Do you regret not having a stable relationship?"

"No, my life doesn't allow for it. I don't want the distraction of knowing someone is waiting for me at home and I don't need to feel the guilt."

"It sounds like you live a lonely life."

"It can be at times and the same can be said of you Ziva."

"The reason for Abby and me choosing to cease the sexual aspect of our relationship was because she wants me to find a partner. I want someone to come home to and not hide them away."

"You shouldn't have snuck around with Abby," reflected Grayson. "The others would have accepted it."

"It is a moot point now, we are just friends and have adapted accordingly."

"You fell in love with her, didn't you?"

Ziva's eyes lowered, "Yes, but those feelings have changed. Since my time in hospital, I have let go of Abby and have moved on."

"Is that why you invited me over?"

"Yes and before you begin telling me why it is a dreadful idea, I want you to know I am not going to stalk you. I just wanted to spend some time with you away from the office. I truly enjoy our conversations."

Grayson smiled broadly, "I do too Ziva."

The pair discussed Grayson's case in Louisiana during the meal then settled in the living room. Ziva put on some soft jazz music then sat beside Grayson on the couch.

"What is your opinion of Maggie Hart?" asked Grayson once Ziva was comfortable.

"I do not like her and she is all wrong for Gibbs."

"At least she is not a fiery red-head."

They both laughed at the joke then Grayson added, "I met her at the hospital and she seemed awfully serious."

"She is and you are less staid tonight," noted Ziva with a grin.

"I'm more relaxed away from combat. It takes a little time for me to unwind."

"Do you miss it?"

"Strangely enough I don't. I'm enjoying the fact I'm busy investigating without the added stress of dodging bullets and bombs. I guess I really did need the break to catch up on sleep."

Ziva smiled, "I am sure your mother is happy you are at the Pentagon?"

"I spoke to her last week and she is relieved. I plan on visiting her next weekend. I'm dusting off my motorbike and riding up there."

Despite her best efforts, Ziva lost herself in the image of Grayson in figure hugging bike attire.

"Are you okay?" asked Grayson after several moments of silence.

"Ahh ... yes, I have a bike also."

"We must go for a ride together some time."

"Oh yes we must," agreed Ziva enthusiastically.

Grayson tittered at her exuberance, "You were just thinking about me in bike leathers, weren't you?"

Ziva masked her embarrassment and answered, "Yes I was."

An idea came to Grayson and she asked, "Are you on-call next weekend?"

"No, Tony and Gibbs are."

"How about you ride up with me to Florida?"

Quelling the butterfly feeling in her tummy, Ziva replied, "I would enjoy that, it has been some time since I have been on a long trip."

"We can leave as early as possible after work Friday."

The couple spent the next two hours making plans and talking about their previous excursions taken on bikes. Grayson left after thanking Ziva for a wonderful evening.

-o-


	12. Chapter 12

Title: NCIS – Fallen Hero

Author: D M Harper

Summary: When Naval Criminal Investigative Service's MCRT investigates the death of a decorated Marine, one member finds much more than a motive for murder.

PAIRINGS: Agent Ziva David & Abigail Sciuto; Agent Ziva David & OFC; Abigail Sciuto & OFC.

Rating: MA for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction borrowing characters from a TV series. Other characters are original, but have learnt to play nicely with the others. No profit is gained and no copyright infringement is intended to creators Donald P. Bellisario & Don McGill or Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television & CBS Paramount Network Television.

A/N: Please take a dip into the review pool and leave a message. The Muse gets a little hungry!

* * *

Chapter 12

After leaving Washington at 1700 hours and enduring a ten hour journey, Grayson pulled into the drive of a low set bungalow styled house and turned off the engine of her black Triumph Rocket III Roadster. Ziva stopped beside her and killed the motor of the black Suzuki Hayabusa. Both woman removed their helmets simultaneously and slid off the bike seats.

Grayson unhooked her duffle bag from the rear of her bike and said, "The guest house is out back, I need a shower."

"So do I and that was an exhilarating ride."

"It was and you handle a bike very well."

"Thank you." Ziva collected her bag and followed Grayson down the side pathway to the backyard.

There was an oval shaped pool next to a large pool house and Grayson unlocked the door, reached inside and switched on the light.

"Bathroom is the second door on the right," clarified Grayson.

"Thanks Grayson."

"Are you hungry?"

"I am famished."

"I'll fix us some breakfast. My mother stocked the refrigerator for us."

"That was very thoughtful of her."

"Go shower Ziva."

Grayson felt more than a tingle of arousal as Ziva walked away. The leather pants were gripping her taut buttocks and Grayson could no longer dismiss the fact she was highly attracted to the stunning Federal Agent. During the ride, she had decided to throw caution to the wind and hoped it didn't turn around and smack her in the face when she conveyed her true feelings towards Ziva. Taking her bag into the bedroom, Grayson returned to the kitchen to prepare sausage, eggs and toast. It was only three in the morning, but both women hadn't eaten since lunch time the day before.

-o-

The blonde was pouring two glasses of fruit juice when Ziva strolled down the hall wearing grey cotton boxers and a white tee shirt.

"Good timing," announced Grayson. "Breakfast is ready."

"It looks and smells wonderful."

The pair sat at the table and ate in comfortable silence. Afterwards, Grayson showered while Ziva took care of the dishes.

Grayson entered the living room wearing a blue USMC tee and black boxers seven minutes later and asked, "You ready for sleep? We will have to share a bed I'm afraid."

A sly smile graced Ziva's face, "Finally."

"Don't be getting ahead of yourself Agent David."

Ziva laughed briefly, "Too late, I have already travelled down that road many times."

Opening the door, Grayson smirked, "We have a few hours until mom will come bursting through the door. She is anxious to meet you."

Ziva pulled back the covers on the left side of the bed, "Why is that?"

"She is under the impression you are my girlfriend."

Easing onto the mattress, Ziva got comfortable on her left side, "One can only hope."

Grayson sneered and got into bed, "That's true."

Ziva's eyebrows arched in question.

"You look good in leathers," admitted Grayson.

"They suit you also."

Grayson inched closer and placed a hand on Ziva's hip, "I'm glad you agreed to make this trip."

"So am I Grayson."

"I like the way you say my name."

"I enjoy saying it," responded Ziva before yawning.

"Get some sleep Ziva."

Long lashed eyelids closed over deep brown eyes as Ziva snuggled into Grayson's chest, "Goodnight."

Kissing the top of Ziva's head, Grayson whispered, "Sleep well."

-o-

Grayson stirred when she heard the bedroom door squeak. She opened her eyes and turned her head, "Hello mom."

"Hi Gray, I'm glad to see you," whispered the five foot seven blonde.

"You are looking well."

"Thank you and sorry to disturb you, but I wanted to let you know I have to attend a meeting at the hospital. I should be home by nine thirty and am looking forward to meeting your Ziva."

"She is not mine mom."

Ashley McCall looked at the brunette cuddled into her daughter's torso and quipped, "It doesn't look that way to me, see you later."

"Bye mom."

As the door closed, Ziva murmured, "I could be yours."

In reply, Grayson gently caressed Ziva's hip, "I'm beginning to think that would be a good idea."

Ziva opened her eyes, "So I have worn you down?"

"I'm ready to surrender, but I need to use the bathroom first."

"Now that I am awake, I do too."

"You can go first," offered Grayson.

Several minutes later, Grayson slipped back into bed and wrapped her arms around Ziva, "We should get some more sleep."

"We should."

"I'm sorry I resisted you for so long."

"I am patient and like where we are now."

Leaning in, Grayson pressed her lips softly to Ziva's. The kiss remained gentle as both women familiarised themselves with each other's lips.

Grayson couldn't help but groan when Ziva's lips parted to allow her access. After exploring and probing gently, Grayson pulled back and kissed down Ziva's throat.

In response, Ziva's hands roamed over Grayson's back and she sighed loudly.

Grayson's soft lips grazed over Ziva's ear, "I don't want to rush with you. I want more than just sex between us. I want a proper relationship and if you want something different, tell me now and I will stop."

Turning her head, Ziva locked onto blue eyes, "Grayson, I want to be with you. You have stolen my heart and I want you to keep it safe."

"Oh Ziva," whispered Grayson before capturing waiting lips.

Minutes passed as the couple exchanged kisses and delicate caresses, both taking turn to dominate the other.

Pulling out of the lip lock, Grayson cupped Ziva's face and confessed, "I want to make you happy."

"I am very happy right this minute."

"I am too, but it's time we got out of bed."

Ziva's voice was smooth and husky, "I would rather stay here and kiss you."

In reply Grayson kissed her soundly for another ten minutes. Reluctantly, they parted and left the bed.

"I require a shower," Ziva said while opening her bag.

Grayson giggled, "Oh really?"

Smiling, Ziva exited the room with a change of clothes, "Yes and you should not be so surprised."

Despite her earlier words, Grayson followed moments later and opened the bathroom door to find Ziva standing under the water stream. Taking her time, Grayson stripped then stepped into the shower stall.

Ziva turned and grinned, "I had a feeling you would join me."

"I wanted to look at you and god, you are so beautiful."

"You are the one who is beautiful."

"We don't have time for me to show you how I feel, but I want you to understand I want to touch you."

"I understand and can wait for a more convenient time."

"In that case, can you please pass me the soap?"

Ziva did and took great pleasure in memorising every inch of Grayson's powerfully build body. She counted each scar and got to ten when her eyes roamed over the six inch thin blemish line on Grayson's left biceps. Reaching out, she lightly traced the raised scar.

"I'll tell you all about it later," offered Grayson. She handed the soap to Ziva then moved under the water briefly before stepping out. "I'll meet you outside."

Ziva nodded and watched Grayson dry off. She shivered with desire as the white towel passed over the neatly trimmed short strip of blonde pubic hair and she moaned quietly when Grayson passed the cloth over taut breasts.

"Don't be long," suggested Grayson as she left the room.

Ziva took twenty seconds to ease the ache that had been simmering and a further two minutes to wash.

-o-

Grayson was dressed in blue camouflage shorts and a white tank top when Ziva appeared in the hallway. She was wearing navy blue cargo shorts and a floral short sleeved shirt.

"You have great pins," declared Grayson with a smile.

"Pins?" queried Ziva with an arched right brow.

"I mean legs sweetheart."

Approaching Grayson, Ziva kissed her, "Thank you and everything about you is great."

"Merci amoureux."

"It is nice when you call me sweetheart in any language. Which hospital does your mother work at?"

"Saint Luke's, she has been head nurse there for five years."

"Is that where she met her doctor?"

"Si novia, Doctor Quaid is a general surgeon there."

Ziva tittered, "You are just showing up with your language skills and can I tell your mother that I am your girlfriend now?"

Grayson ran her hands down Ziva's strongly muscled back, "Sweetheart, that isn't showing off and yes you can."

"I like the sound of that."

"I do too Ziva. We better go to the house; mom will be home any minute."

"Can I have a kiss first?"

"I'm feeling very generous, so you can have two."

-o-

Grayson held Ziva's hand as she took her on a tour of her mother's abode. By the time the couple returned to the kitchen, Ashley McCall was emptying grocery items into the refrigerator.

"Hey mom," said Grayson in greeting.

Ashley turned, closed the door and hugged her daughter, "Hi Gray."

Grayson kissed her mother's cheek then declared, "Mom, this is my girlfriend Ziva David."

Ziva stepped forward with an outstretched hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs McCall."

"The pleasure is all mine," replied the blonde.

"You have a charming home and thank you for having me."

"Oh Gray, I like this woman already," taunted Ashley.

"I do too, so do we get to meet Doctor Quaid this weekend?"

"I'm afraid not, he is at a conference." Ashley linked her arm around Ziva's elbow, "So how long have you known my daughter?"

"Nearly four months."

"Have you dated all that time?"

"No ma'am, we have only been dating a week."

"Please call me Ashley and that is a very exotic accent, Israeli?"

"Yes, I was born in Tel Aviv."

"Gray mentioned you are an NCIS Special Agent."

"That is correct."

Grayson banged her head against the wall as her mother continued to ask Ziva questions.

"So why did it take so long for you and Gray to get together?"

"It was complicated and your daughter was hesitant."

Ashley looked at Grayson, "You told me you were smitten the first time you met Ziva."

"Mom, how embarrassing can you be?"

"I've only just begun and it is time you found a nice girl instead of having those little liaisons of yours without commitment."

"Good grief," whined Grayson. "Is nothing scared?"

"Stop your complaining Gray and make me a cup of tea while I chat with your adorable girlfriend."

-o-

The so called chat lasted for hours and Grayson ended up going to the pool house. She changed into a black bikini and black board shorts and grabbed a beach towel.

Diving into the pool, she swam twenty laps before she felt a hand on her leg. She stopped and was delighted to see Ziva clad in a dark blue bikini.

"Hello Agent David. Sorry about the interrogation."

"I survived querido and your mother is now up to speed on our relationship."

"Good god, I've never seen her so animated and I like you calling me darling."

"She cares greatly for you and wants you to be happy."

Grayson wrapped her arms around Ziva's midriff, "I hope she didn't embarrass you."

"No and she is preparing lunch. She also wishes to take us out for dinner."

"You certainly have won her over sweetheart."

"I like her and she has promised to show me videos of you as a child after we have eaten."

Grayson pecked along Ziva's collar bone, "I think my mother is on drugs."

"She is very proud of you Grayson."

"Did she tell you that?"

"Yes."

Sadness befell Grayson's face, "She has never told me that."

"She also confided she misses you."

"Sweetheart, this is not how my mother usually acts."

"Maybe she has resolved herself to the fact you are a career Marine and doesn't want to be estranged from your life any longer."

"I really like you Ziva."

"I like you more, now kiss me darling."

Grayson did until her mother stepped outside and announced lunch was ready.

-o-

After eating then giggling their way through home movies, Ashley took Ziva sightseeing while Grayson mowed the lawn and repaired the broken fence palings. She was having a drink of cold water when Amy called an hour later.

"Hey Lieutenant George, how's it going?"

_"Really well and you sound exceptionally chirpy."_

"Ziva and I are together and we're at my mom's in Jacksonville."

_"Oh, that is great news. I'm really pleased for you Gray."_

"Thanks and how is Doctor Wheaton?"

_"She is fabulous and I'm enjoying dating for a change."_

Grayson chuckled, "I'm glad to hear that."

_"I better go Gray; I'm due at Liz's in twenty."_

"It was good to talk to you."

_"Same here and we'll talk longer next time, bye."_

-o-

After another swim, Grayson decided to take a nap. She woke the instant she heard the front door open.

Ziva tiptoed into the bedroom and undressed. She climbed into bed and Grayson wrapped arms around her naked body.

"I gather you are a light sleeper," guessed Ziva.

"Yes I am. Did you have fun?"

"It was most interesting and we are leaving for dinner at 1900 hours."

Snuggling into Ziva's back, Grayson kissed the nape of the brunette's neck, "Get some sleep honey."

"Uh huh," murmured a nearly asleep Ziva.

Grayson set the alarm on her diver's watch and they both drifted off into dreamtime.

-o-

Ziva turned onto her side and opened her eyes. The mattress was vacant on the other side, so she eased out from under the sheet and made her way to the bathroom. She was disappointed to find it empty, but delighted to find the _"post it"_ square on the mirror.

_**You looked too pretty to wake.**_

_**I'm dressed and waiting over at the house.**_

_**Take your time sweetheart,**_

_**xxxx**_

After dressing in black jeans and sky blue buttoned shirt, Ziva strolled across the lawn to the backdoor. Grayson was leaning up against the counter top and laughing with her mother. Ziva stood in the doorway and watched for a moment. Her heart fluttered as strong feelings for the younger blonde washed over her.

"Hello," she finally said. "I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long?"

"You're right on time Ziva," answered Ashley pleasantly. Handing Grayson a set of keys, she added, "You can drive."

Grayson leaned into Ziva, "You look really nice."

Running her hand over the curve of Grayson's back, Ziva husked, "So do you honey."

Smirking, Grayson took hold of the brunette's hand and led her to the Lexus parked beside their bikes in the drive.

-o-

Three hours passed and Ziva staggered into the pool house then stumbled into the kitchen, "I need water."

Grayson locked the door and went to help a drunken Ziva locate a bottle, "Here sweetheart, let me grab that for you."

"I didn't ... mean to drink ... so much," stuttered Ziva as she swayed back and forth.

Handing over a chilled bottle, Grayson wrapped an arm around Ziva's waist to steady her, "I think it was my mother's influence, she's as bad as you."

Ziva chuckled, "She likes me."

"Yes she does."

Ziva took a long drink then admitted, "I haven't had this much fun for a long time, thank you."

"You're welcome and it was a good night. How about we get you to bed?"

Ziva pressed into Grayson's chest, "I like that idea. I have wanted you from the first time we met."

Shards of pleasure pierced through Grayson, "Oh god Ziva, I can't wait any longer."

"Then don't." Ziva put the empty bottle on the counter then dragged Grayson towards the bedroom.

"Hold on baby," protested Grayson. "I need to use the bathroom."

Letting go, Ziva huskily said, "I'll be in bed waiting chéri."

Grayson's body was in overdrive as she ran down the hall. She hurriedly undressed, used the toilet and brushed her teeth. When she walked into the bedroom, she was confronted with a fully dressed Ziva, who was busy packing her knapsack.

"What's happened?"

"Grayson, I'm sorry about this, but I am required back in D.C. Gibbs just called, there has been a double murder onboard a naval ship in the North Atlantic Ocean."

Grayson went into military mode and quickly dressed, "Okay, I will drive you to the airport. That's the quickest way to get you back."

"Thank you and I have already arranged a flight. It leaves in an hour."

"Don't worry about your bike. I'll organise to have it taken back to D.C."

Ziva looked at Grayson with a disappointed frown, "I really am sorry, I'll just use the bathroom then we better go."

"I'll go grab the keys to mom's car."

"I will meet you in the drive."

-o-

Grayson pulled into the loading zone and withdrew her identification when she alighted from the vehicle. Showing it to the Airport Police Officer, she said, "Captain McCall USMC, official business. I'll be ten minutes."

"You are okay ma'am."

Ziva grabbed her bag and flashed her credentials, "Thank you Officer." She followed Grayson inside to the United Airways counter.

Once she was handed her boarding pass, the couple rushed to the departure gate.

The flight was boarding and Grayson hugged Ziva tightly, "Call me when you can."

"I will and thank your mother for me."

"I will sweetheart, bye."

Pulling away, Ziva headed towards the check-in then disappeared down the tunnel.

Seconds later Grayson's cell sounded with a message alert. She grinned when she saw it was from Ziva. Opening the file, she sighed: "Miss u already."

Grayson text back: "Miss u more, b safe sweetheart."

The reply was instant: "I like it when u call me that. Have 2 turn off now darling."

After driving back to her mother's house, Grayson phoned a local car rental company and arranged a Ford F350 truck for the morning.

-o-

Grayson was securing the last of the ratchet ties on the truck when her mother joined her carrying a large paper bag.

"I've made you some sandwiches and there is frozen juice in there too."

"Thanks mom and I'll stay longer next time."

"I hope that plan includes Ziva?"

"It does."

"She is good for you Gray. I've not seen you this relaxed or content for a long time."

"I can say the same about you. This Doctor Quaid must be treating you well."

"Gary spoils me rotten."

"He sounds like dad."

"Actually, your father was much worse."

Grayson smiled widely, "He is a hard act to follow."

"Gary is a good man and I enjoy his company. We are planning a vacation in August and would love to spend a week with you."

"That would be a first and I'd really like you to visit."

"I was wrong to take out my anger over your father's death on you."

"I understood mom and never resented you. I knew you had to deal with dad's passing in your own time. My career gave me an outlet for my sorrow."

"Your father was very proud of you and so am I. Ziva told me how much she respects you."

Tears welled in Grayson's ears, "I have waited a long time to hear you say that and Ziva is just bias."

Ashley chuckled briefly, "That woman is in love with you."

"I think you've jumped the gun a little."

"Mothers know best and trust me, she is in love."

"I hope you are right."

"Do you want to settle down and have a family?"

"Yes I do mom and I want it to be with Ziva. Since we met I've learnt to relax and enjoy being with someone. She has opened my eyes and my heart."

"I'm so glad to hear that Gray. Now kiss me goodbye and call me the minute you get home."

"I will," promised Grayson while embracing her mother and kissing her cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too and have a safe trip."

-o-

Once the two motorbikes were secured in the garage, Grayson delivered the F350 to the rental company. Returning home by taxi, she called her mother, ate, showered then crawled into bed.

She was asleep in minutes and wide awake again when her phone sounded. Flicking on the light, she grinned when she saw Ziva's name on the screen, "Hey there Agent David."

_"Hello my darling. Sorry to call you so late."_

"It's never too late to hear your voice, how are you?"

_"I am good, but still at sea. We don't have a suspect yet. How was your trip home?"_

"Traffic was minimal, so I made excellent time. Your bike is safely secured in my garage."

_"Thank you."_

"When you get back, I'll make you dinner and you can pick it up then. Is that wind I can hear in the background?"

_"Yes, I am topside. It is the only place to receive adequate phone service."_

"Mom wants us to visit again."

_"I'd like that darling."_

"She and Gary are making a trip to Arlington in August."

_"It is good your mother is making plans with you."_

"Yes it is and we had a nice talk before I left this morning."

_"I am glad."_

"You better go get some sleep honey."

_"Yes, I am tired."_

"I miss you Ziva."

_"I miss you also, talk to you soon darling."_

"Goodnight sweetheart."

Ziva jumped when Tony asked, "Who are you calling darling?"

"That is none of your business."

"Oh, I get it. You were up here making a lovey dovey call to your new boyfriend."

"Again Tony, that is no concern of yours."

Tilting his head, Tony pledged, "I will find out who it is Ziva."

"Grow up Tony and goodnight." Ziva made for the stairs with a bright smile and went to her assigned cabin.

-o-


	13. Chapter 13

Title: NCIS – Fallen Hero

Author: D M Harper

Summary: When Naval Criminal Investigative Service's MCRT investigates the death of a decorated Marine, one member finds much more than a motive for murder.

PAIRINGS: Agent Ziva David & Abigail Sciuto; Agent Ziva David & OFC; Abigail Sciuto & OFC.

Rating: MA for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction borrowing characters from a TV series. Other characters are original, but have learnt to play nicely with the others. No profit is gained and no copyright infringement is intended to creators Donald P. Bellisario & Don McGill or Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television & CBS Paramount Network Television.

A/N: Please take a dip into the review pool and leave a message. The Muse gets a little hungry!

* * *

Chapter 13

It was Wednesday night before Grayson heard from Ziva again. She was curled up in bed reading a work file when the phone rang.

"Hello sweetheart," she answered.

_"Hello, I am at work completing paperwork."_

"Do you want to come over here when you are done?"

_"It will be hours before I can leave. I do not wish to disturb you."_

"Honey, I'll sleep better if you are here."

Ziva giggled softly at the admission, _"You are lying. You are a Marine and can sleep anywhere, anytime."_

The reasoning caused Grayson to titter, "You got me, but you being here would be nice."

_"I believe it would be for me also."_

"I'll leave the front door unlocked. The security code is 6428."

_"Thank you and I will see you soon darling."_

"Ahh, I have my first clue," declared Tony as he glared across his desk at Ziva. "He is a Marine."

Ziva shook her head, rolled her eyes and returned to her work, "Shut up Tony."

-o-

Grayson turned on the bedside lamp when she heard the security system re-set. Jumping out of bed, she raced into the ensuite to brush her teeth.

Ziva was standing in the bedroom when she exited the bathroom, "Hi sweetheart, you look exhausted."

"Hello and yes, I am very tired."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes I am that also."

Grayson went to her chest of drawers and withdrew a pair of plait boxers and blue tee shirt. Handing them to Ziva, she advised, "Have a shower while I make you an omelette."

"Thank you darling."

Grayson hugged Ziva and took her ready bag, "It is good to see you."

Ziva sighed heavily, "This is nice, the way you treat me."

Stepping back, Grayson made for the kitchen to cook while Ziva took a long hot shower.

After dressing, Ziva padded down the hall and found Grayson standing at the stove top. "I appreciate your kindness," she said.

Turning, Grayson handed Ziva a plate, "You are welcome."

Ziva sat down at the counter and ate, "This is so good."

"Better than the chow onboard the ship?"

"Oh goodness yes, most definitely."

Grayson sat beside her, "You can borrow some of my clothes in the morning if you like."

"That is kind of you, but you are four inches taller than me, so your trousers will be too long."

Smirking, Grayson ran her hand along Ziva's left thigh, "I have several pairs that are too short for me, so I've got you covered. My shirts will be slighter larger though."

"I may not be able to concentrate on my work while wearing your clothes."

"Why is that?"

Ziva finished her meal, "Because I will be thinking about you."

"I quite like that idea." Grayson stood and quickly did the dishes while Ziva drank her juice. "Go to bed Ziva, I'll meet you there."

"Okay."

Moments later, Ziva was fast asleep when Grayson got into bed. She curled up into her back and smiled when Ziva reached for her hand.

"I like going to sleep this way."

"I do too, goodnight Ziva."

"Mmm yes night."

Grayson listened to Ziva's shallow breathes for some time before closing her eyes.

-o-

Grayson's eyelids flew open when she felt pressure on her dog tags. She smiled in the dark when she realised Ziva's hand was clutching them. Glancing at the bedside clock, she noted it was 0417 hours.

Ziva groaned when Grayson prised her fingers from around the metal identifiers, "Where are you going, it is still dark?"

"The bathroom and sorry I woke you."

"I do not mind."

Grayson hurried to the toilet then returned to bed. She draped her arm around Ziva and planted a tender kiss to the back of her head.

"You are very affectionate," murmured Ziva as she pushed back into Grayson.

Grayson moaned, "I don't know about that."

"I like the way you give me little kisses and touches. It makes me feel appreciated."

"I told you I want it all with you Ziva and I meant it."

"I am most fortunate that you decided to care for me."

Grayson giggled, "Go back to sleep sweetheart, you are delirious."

"I do not believe that is the correct word."

"It's not?"

Ziva rolled onto her back and placed her right hand behind Grayson's head. Pulling her downwards, Ziva hungrily kissed Grayson. A short time later, she gripped Grayson's tee shirt and removed it over her head. When she tossed it to the floor, Grayson's dog tags went with it.

Grayson pressed her lips to Ziva's and kissed her tenderly. She wanted to slow their coupling down. For the first time in her life, Grayson wanted to make love and not just satisfy her sexual arousal. There was now one basic difference, she was in love and needed to share those feelings with Ziva.

Sucking on Ziva's bottom lip, Grayson groaned deeply when gentle fingertips caressed her back. Moisture collected between her legs and her head began to lighten. She trailed her left hand over the curve of Ziva's right breast and shuddered when she encountered the raised nipple.

Ziva moaned into Grayson's mouth and the blonde felt the sting of tears behind her eyes. Her lips broke away and pressed along Ziva's jaw towards a warm neck. Grayson flicked a finger across the stiff node under hand and Ziva arched her back in response.

Shifting her body, Grayson pushed into Ziva's side then reached for the hem of her shirt. The cotton material disappeared across the floor as Grayson's warm lips covered Ziva's nipple.

"Oh god," whimpered Ziva as she reached under and cupped Grayson's right breast.

Grayson lavished the pert teat with her mouth, teeth and tongue while Ziva squirmed underneath her and continued to caress her breast.

Minutes passed before Grayson moved her attention to the other compact swell.

Ziva reared up again and reached for the waistband of Grayson's boxers. She pushed them downwards and Grayson aided with their removal.

Seconds later, Grayson released Ziva's breast and kissed her way to the rippled abdominal muscles. She repositioned herself between strong thighs and breathed in the musky scent of her lover's arousal. As she kissed along the taunt flesh, her hands disposed of the underwear.

Ziva growled and gripped Grayson's head. Lips inched downwards and came to rest above the small tuft of black curls. Arching up, Ziva invited Grayson to continue.

Grayson ran the tip of her tongue over the soft hair then pressed into the wet crease. She climaxed the second she tasted the sweet nectar within. Her body convulsed with release, but her mouth stayed focused on the hard node.

Ziva's breathing quickened and her fingers twisted around short blonde strands. "Oh god Grayson," she panted.

Running her tongue lightly along the shaft, Grayson then engulfed the collection of sensitive nerves with her lips.

Ziva held on, not wanting the sensation to end. She controlled her movements and slowly began to rock her hips back and forth onto Grayson's expert oral manoeuvres. Her head was light and every nerve in her body was electrified as her lover kept her on the edge for over twenty minutes. Her skin was bathed in a light coating of perspiration and strands of dark hair were plastered to her forehead.

Grayson reached up and firmly massaged Ziva's right breast. She was lost in the rhythm and rapture of her lover's movements and perilously close to climaxing again. The top sheet was bundled underneath her torso and pressed into her mons pubis. The pressure on her clitoris was excruciatingly delightful and she fought against her natural need to tumble over into release.

Her inner musings were interrupted when Ziva rose up off the bed and screamed, "OH DEAR GRAYSON, NOW BABY PLEASE!"

Grayson came unstuck as she plunged her tongue deep inside Ziva. Both women shook and rode the wave together before Ziva collapsed back onto the mattress. Her respiration was ragged and her body juddered irregularly with tiny ripples of pleasure.

Grayson regained control of her limp limbs and kissed the small tattoo of the green and blue chameleon on the upper arc of Ziva's right thigh. Tasting her lover's essence on her lips, Grayson's arousal stirred to life once more and she took Ziva's swollen clitoris into her mouth.

Ziva's response was swift and she orgasmed within seconds. Grayson needed more and turned her body around. Lowering herself over Ziva's mouth, she entered her lover with her tongue. Ziva's mouth hungrily suckled on Grayson's engorged clitoris and the couple swayed in perfect unison until both reached their zenith once more.

-o-

After catching her breath, Grayson shifted to the left side of Ziva then rotated. Snuggling onto her lover's chest, she kissed the skin between Ziva's breasts then husked, "You taste salty."

"A certain part of you tastes sweet."

"Oh, you definitely have the flavour of honey."

Ziva giggled while stroking long fingers through blonde hair, "That was most enjoyable."

"Mmm, I agree."

Ziva held Grayson tightly, "We better shower before we catch a cold."

"I love you Ziva," confessed Grayson in a broken voice.

"I love you too darling and am happy you have finally seen what was before your eyes."

Grayson rose up and looked down into glistening brown eyes, "I've never felt like this before."

Reaching up, Ziva brushed her hand against the blonde's cheek, "I have been in love before, but it pales in comparison to how I feel about you."

"I've all these emotions running around inside and I just want to do the right thing by you."

"You are doing just fine darling," coaxed Ziva with a grin.

The shower was forgotten about for another hour when Grayson lowered her lips to Ziva's in a loving kiss.

-o-

Grayson was examining the gold Star of David pendant that was resting against Ziva's sternum when she asked, "Are you a devout Jew?"

"No, I have had many lapses."

Grayson laughed at the comment, "I can see that. I have no religious faith, but I do believe in family, country and the Corps."

"You sound just like Gibbs." Ziva traced the outline of the scar on Grayson's left upper arm, "Did you receive this when your Unit breached the town of Garmsir?"

"Yes and I was fortunate not to lose my arm. I had a great surgeon operate on me. The bone was shattered in two and the muscles stripped away."

"I am glad you were lucky."

"Lieutenant Amy George saved my life, arm and career."

"I detect she did more than that?"

"I recovered quickly and returned to active duty within two months. Amy and I became lovers afterwards then good friends. We had an arrangement similar to the one you shared with Abby."

"Is that who you went to see in Hagerstown?"

"Yes, I was saying goodbye to her before she took up her new posting. Our relationship had already changed into one of only friendship months earlier, but we kind of fell into bed again. She is now stationed at Camp Pendleton California and dating a fellow doctor."

"It would appear Abby is happy dating Lieutenant Madeline Seavers from MTAC," stated Ziva with a hint of sadness.

"You fell in love with Abby, didn't you?"

"You have asked me that before and yes. I wanted so much more with her, but I am very content with how things have worked out."

"Needless to say, so am I querido."

Ziva snuggled in, "What time are you on duty?"

"0080 hours, so we have plenty of time."

"I will ride my bike to the Navy Yard."

"I have your jacket hanging in my closet. You left it behind in Jacksonville."

Ziva stretched her arms, "Thank you baby."

Grayson kissed the underside of Ziva's exposed breast then said, "I adore your body."

"Oh, yours is most wonderful."

"I want you Ziva," proclaimed Grayson huskily before grazing her tongue over her lover's stiff nipple.

"I am all yours darling."

-o-

DiNozzo grinned at Ziva when she placed the bike helmet on the floor behind her desk, "Nice day for a ride."

Slipping off her black coat, Ziva wrapped it around the back of her chair, "It is an excellent day and a good morning to you Tony."

"Morning and you are very bubbly. Did you have a date last night after we got back?"

Grinning madly, Ziva answered, "I would not call it a date. Is Abby in?"

"She is, called about ten minutes ago. The report on Baker is finalised. So, tell me about last night."

"Ahh ... no, I do not think so. I am off to see Abby."

Ziva went to the lifts and was greeted with loud music as she entered Abby's forensics lab. She turned off the stereo which caused Abby to look away from her monitor screen.

"Hey Ziv!" the black jeans and lab coat attired brunette exclaimed.

Ziva embraced her friend firmly, "Good morning Abby, how are you?"

Stepping away Abby answered, "I'm good and you are glowing Miss David."

"I spent the weekend with Grayson."

"Oh my god!" screamed an excited Lab Tech. "What a bummer you got called away."

"I stayed at her house last night."

"I'm so happy for you Ziv, you deserve to be blissful."

"I am the happiest I have ever been."

"Well, the good Captain better treat you right," warned Abby with a stern look.

"She does. I better start work and will take the Baker file with me."

Abby handed over a folder, "I want details at lunch."

"You are worse than Tony with your nosiness."

"Is that possible?"

"I doubt it," jested Ziva. "I will talk to you later."

"Bye Ziv."

The desk phone rang and Ziva picked up the receiver, "MCRT, Agent David speaking."

_"Afternoon Agent David, Private Lewis at reception. There is a delivery for you."_

"Thank you, I will be there shortly."

Without a another word, Ziva put down the receiver and rushed to the lifts. She returned moments later carrying a large bouquet of flowers.

"Oh, things are looking serious for you Ziva," taunted Tony.

"You are just jealous Tony," retorted Ziva as she placed the box on her desk. Picking up the envelope, she grinned as she read the small card.

_**My darling Ziva,**_

_**You are in my thoughts and heart,**_

_**Love Grayson. xxxx**_

"They are very nice Ziva," remarked Tim with a nod. "It's a very romantic gesture."

"Thank you Tim."

Jethro walked by and hugged Ziva, "I hope they are from who I think they are?"

A beaming Ziva handed the card to Jethro, "They are."

Passing the card back, Jethro grinned, "Congratulations."

"Thank you Gibbs."

"Okay everyone, I'll see you all tomorrow," announced Gibbs as he retrieved his weapon from his desk drawer.

Ziva collected her helmet and jacket and raced home. She immediately called Grayson's work number as she entered the kitchen and waited.

_"Investigations, Captain McCall speaking."_

"Hello darling."

_"Oh hi sweetheart,"_ replied Grayson elatedly.

"Thank you for the wonderful flowers."

_"You are welcome. Would you like to go out for dinner with me tonight?"_

"I would like that very much Grayson."

_"I'll pick you up at 1900 hours chéri."_

"I'll supply dessert," Ziva suggested seductively.

_"Oh lord, I'm greedy, so I'll want two serves."_

"I can arrange that and thank goodness you have a secure line."

Grayson chuckled briefly, _"It's a good perk and I love you."_

"I love you too."

-o-

The couple continued to date for the next six weeks and Grayson sent Ziva flowers every Thursday. It annoyed the bejesus out of Tony not to know the identity of the admirer and on Friday 30th July, he finally cracked.

"Come on Ziva just give me one lousy clue," he pleaded from behind his desk.

"Tony, you do not need to know. It is a private matter and not up for discussion."

From the other side of the bullpen, Abby joined the team and handed Jethro a file, "All done Gibbs."

"Thanks Abs."

"Hey Abby," began Tony. "You are Ziva's best bud and know her well, so who's she dating?"

Abby's mouth curved into a grin, "Oh, a very good looking dream boat of a Marine."

Gibbs laughed, "They would appreciate that description." He stood and collected his gear, "Have a good weekend everyone."

"Don't forget dinner tomorrow night Gibbs," remarked Abby as she headed towards the lift.

"I won't and I'll walk you out."

"Night Boss," muttered Tim as he raced by.

The floor was instantly deserted but for Tony and Ziva.

"No date to race home for Ziva?"

Ziva continued to type away on her keyboard and answered, "No, not tonight."

"Me either, Susan cancelled this afternoon."

Both Agents' heads turned towards the lift when they heard the ding.

Tony jumped out of his chair and spruiked, "Oh my luck may have just changed."

A grinning Grayson approached the two Agents, "Evening Agent DiNozzo, you working late?"

"Yes I am Captain, can I help you?"

"I don't believe so Agent. Agent David is the reason I am here."

Ziva gathered her belongings and stepped out from behind her desk.

"Are you two working on a case?" inquired Tony.

"No," answered a deadpan Ziva.

Tony's puzzled look faded when Grayson wrapped her arm around Ziva's waist and asked, "You ready to go sweetheart?"

"I am all yours darling."

Grayson tilted her head downwards and captured Ziva's lips in a swift kiss.

"Well I'll be darned," uttered a flabbergasted Tony. "I did not see that coming."

"Have a good weekend Tony," scoffed Ziva over her shoulder while walking past with Grayson. "I know I will."

"You're an evil woman Ziva," derided Grayson as she called for the lift.

"Only when I know it annoys the crap out of Tony."

-o-


	14. Chapter 14

Title: NCIS – Fallen Hero

Author: D M Harper

Summary: When Naval Criminal Investigative Service's MCRT investigates the death of a decorated Marine, one member finds much more than a motive for murder.

PAIRINGS: Agent Ziva David & Abigail Sciuto; Agent Ziva David & OFC; Abigail Sciuto & OFC.

Rating: MA for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction borrowing characters from a TV series. Other characters are original, but have learnt to play nicely with the others. No profit is gained and no copyright infringement is intended to creators Donald P. Bellisario & Don McGill or Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television & CBS Paramount Network Television.

A/N: Please take a dip into the review pool and leave a message. The Muse gets a little hungry!

* * *

Chapter 14

Grayson held Ziva's hand as they sat in the arrivals lounge waiting for Ashley and Gary to appear.

"Are you nervous?" inquired Ziva while she kissed the side of Grayson's neck.

"Baby, I'm a Marine, I don't get nervous. I do however get extremely turned on when you kiss me like that."

Ziva tittered and smooched the soft skin again, "Didn't I satisfy you this morning my love?"

"You know you did, but that was two hours ago."

"I love the way you melt under my touch."

"I love it too."

With another peck, Ziva giggled when Grayson squirmed in her seat. "I am very aroused," she stated between more kisses.

"Oh dear god honey, can you wait until we get home?"

"I am a highly trained Federal Agent."

"So, that's a no then?" teased Grayson.

Ziva laughed loudly, "No, I can wait."

"Good because there is mom."

Ziva got to her feet and noted, "Doctor Quaid is very handsome."

Grayson stood and waved to her mother. She took in the tall, black haired man with chiselled facial features and commented, "He is honey. Oh good, they've seen us."

Grayson and Ziva both hugged and kissed Ashley in greeting then Grayson offered her hand to Gary, "Pleased to finally met you sir. May I introduce my girlfriend Ziva David?"

Gary shook both proffered hands, "Hello, Ashley had told me all about you and it's a pleasure to be here."

"It is an honour sir," replied Ziva.

"Please call me Gary." He turned to Ashley, "We better go collect our bags honey."

"This way," indicated Grayson with a left hand gesture.

-o-

After leaving the luggage carousel, Grayson led the way to the exit, "I'm parked just out front."

"We presented our credentials," explained Ziva with a smile.

"Nice benefit," acknowledged Gary with a tilt of his head.

Grayson opened the back tray and helped Gary load the bags.

"Is this a new truck?" asked Ashley as Ziva opened the rear cab door for her.

"Yes, I bought it six months ago."

"It's very nice and in your favourite colour too."

When everyone was buckled up, Ziva inquired, "How was your flight?"

"There was a fair bit of turbulence," answered Gary.

"There's a storm front headed this way, so we can expect a deluge tonight," explained Grayson as she pulled away from the kerb. Reaching over, she grasped hands with Ziva.

Ziva squeezed her lover's hand in return, "Gary, I am led to believe you like art."

"That's true."

"Good, we have an excellent exhibit of Impressionism with works by Monet, Renoir and Sisley currently showing at the National Gallery if you would like to go?"

"That sounds awesome."

"We could go tomorrow if you like?" suggested Grayson.

"It's a date," assented Ashley. "Did you manage to organise some time off Gray?"

"The Unit is currently working a case mom, but I've arranged leave for Thursday and Friday."

"Great, Gary and I have decided to change plans and will be staying two weeks, if that is all right with you?"

"Of course it is. We have a lot of catching up to do."

Ziva's cell phone trilled and she said, "Excuse me." Withdrawing the iPhone from her pocket, she answered, "Hello Gibbs."

_"Hey Ziva."_

"Please don't tell me we have a new case?"

"No we don't, but I just received a call from your father requesting your new phone number."

"Eli is no longer my father and I do not wish to communicate with him now or ever."

_"I basically told him the same thing."_

"Thank you Gibbs."

_"You're welcome and we can discuss the matter tonight."_

"We can, see you then."

_"Bye Ziva."_

While putting her phone away, Ziva said, "I apologise for my stern words."

"Are you okay sweetheart?" asked a concerned Grayson.

"I am fine darling."

Ziva remained quiet for the remainder of the trip and once Ashley and Gary were settled into the guest room, she informed Grayson she had to go home.

"Is this in response to your father?"

"Yes, I will have to talk to him or he will harass me until he gets his way."

Grayson's shoulders slumped, "Don't let him dictate to you Ziva."

"It is not that simple. He will send his people over here just to ensure I have received the message he wishes to have my new phone number."

"You told me he no longer had your respect or loyalty."

"That is true, but I need to stop him before he starts his game of manipulation."

"That's fine and understandable, but why do you have to go home to do it?"

"It is because I do not wish to involve you, your mother or Gary in this unfortunate business."

"I comprehend your desire to shield my mom and Gary, but not me."

"This is none of your concern and my father will only use you to get to me."

"Whoa, hold on a minute, not my concern?"

"It is between Eli and me."

"So you expect me to stand by while you play _"Miss Independent"_ with your only surviving family member?"

"Yes, it is for the best."

"I don't know how they do things in Israel, but when two people are in love and in a committed relationship here, they work together to solve problems."

"Do not be mad with me."

"I'm not angry Ziva, just disappointed. You go talk to him and good luck. If he's half the bastard his file says he is, you'll need it."

Ziva's eyebrows rose in question, "You have accessed his file?"

"Of course I have, he's the Director of Mossad and his name comes up at work from time to time."

"Why did you not tell me this before?" inquired Ziva as her shoulders tensed.

"I work for the Pentagon Ziva, some information is classified."

"I have top level clearance."

"This conversation is not about work," pointed out Grayson calmly.

"No, it is about trust and obviously you do not trust me or think I am capable of handling the situation with Eli."

"Ziva, that's not true. It's about being in a committed partnership and working out the issue of your father's actions together."

"Fuddle sticks."

"That's fiddle sticks and no it's not. Stop being so obstinate and let me help."

"It is my problem," declared Ziva heatedly.

Grayson opened the front door, "Good, then go deal with it on your own terms and I'll stay out of your life."

An expression of shock registered on Ziva's face, "That is not what I mean."

"I don't care Ziva. Clearly you don't need me, so just go and have a good life. We are done."

Grayson tranquilly pushed Ziva out the doorway then closed the door. Going down the hall, she went out back and sat on the stairs. Tears fell from her eyes as her heart ached with an unbearable pain. She wept for several minutes before the back door opened and someone sat beside her.

An arm wrapped around her shoulders and a soft voice full of emotion apologised, "I am sorry for dismissing you, it was wrong of me to treat you without respect. I am still getting used to being in a relationship and leaving behind my stubborn ways."

Grayson lifted her tear streaked face, "Please don't hurt me like that again. I love you so much, but I won't tolerate being anything less than your equal."

"I understand and that is the way it should be."

"Ziva, no one has ever had the ability to break my heart, except you."

"Forgive me darling, I didn't mean to wound you."

With a small smile, Grayson whispered, "You are forgiven."

Ziva's eyes filled with tears before she uttered, "I love you Grayson."

"I love you too."

Ziva wiped the droplets from Grayson's face then kissed her lovingly. When their lips parted, Ziva grabbed her phone, "This is what I should have done in the first place." She pressed in a number and waited with the speaker function activated.

Grayson pulled her phone from her trouser pocket and set it to record.

_"Eli David speaking,"_ answered a male voice in Hebrew.

"It is Ziva; you wished to speak to me?"

_"Ziva, it is so good to hear your voice."_

"What do you want?" asked Ziva in English.

_"I have not heard from you for many months and was concerned for you."_

"Is that all?"

_"Yes, I merely wanted to know how you are doing."_

"I am sure you know exactly how I am."

_"Ziva, don't be so difficult."_

"Are you telling me you have not made regular checks on me?"

_"I have not."_

"You are still a liar and cannot be trusted. Every time my file is accessed without proper authorisation, it is flagged and NCIS notified. At last count, you or someone from your office has done just that on three separate occasions."

_"I should not have attempted to deceive you. Let's end this unfortunate charade and speak openly."_

"Please do, I am no longer interested in your games Eli."

_"You have grown insolent since we last spoke."_

"No, I just learned the truth about you."

_"Do you plan on returning home?"_

"I do not. My last visit was most memorable and I do not wish a repeat performance. Besides, my home is here now."

_"Ahh yes congratulations on your American Citizenship. All that education did not go to waste after all. You may come in handy one day soon."_

Ziva reined in her anger, "After this conversation is over, I will have no further contact with you and will never be of any use to you."

_"We will see about that daughter."_

"Do not threaten me and I am no longer your daughter."

_"Tell me, is Agent DiNozzo still lusting after you? Perhaps I should pay him a visit and discuss matters with him?"_

"Do you think by hurting him, you hurt me?"

_"It would be one way of curbing your disrespect for me."_

"You cannot frighten or manipulate me any longer. I am well acquainted with all your tricks."

Grayson pressed an index finger to Ziva's lips. Ziva nodded as her father said, _"Maybe I should pay a visit to Agent Gibbs and finish what your brother was ordered to do?"_

In perfect Hebrew, Grayson stated, "Director David, this is Captain McCall from the Pentagon Investigations Unit. I must inform you that this conversation is being recorded and an investigation into your threats against three NCIS Agents will be conducted by my office. If any harm befalls any of those Agents you referred to, I will personally see to it that you are held accountable."

_"This is an abomination,"_ ranted Eli.

"No Director, you are the abomination and I advise you to seek new employment, good day." Grayson stopped recording and Ziva ended the call.

"To beat a master schemer, you have to play dirty some times," explained Grayson. "Excuse me baby, but I have two calls to make."

In reply, Ziva kissed her girlfriend's neck, "That was most ingenious and thank you."

"It's called team work baby." Grayson made her first call, "Colonel Flack, Captain McCall here."

_"Go ahead Captain."_

"I'm sending you a sound file that will assist with a certain investigation. I will have a full report for you on Monday."

_"I've received the file and thank you Captain."_

Grayson made her next call, "Hello Director Vance."

_"What can I do for you Captain?"_

"You will receive an audio file momentarily that will be of interest to you. My report will be delivered to you on Monday."

"I look forward to that Captain and I have the file now."

"I will talk you on soon, goodbye sir." Grayson turned to a wide eyed Ziva, "Are you okay?"

"I am so aroused by your control and deeply in love with you right now."

Glancing at her watch, Grayson grabbed Ziva by the hand, "We have two hours before mom and Gary will wake for lunch."

With a devilish grin, Ziva suggested, "That will barely be enough time to make it up to you."

"We'll improvise honey," countered Grayson with a giggle.

-o-

Ziva was still recovering in bed while Grayson was in the kitchen preparing a platter of sandwiches and seasonal fruits when Ashley joined her moments later, "I'm glad to hear you and Ziva patched up your differences."

"You heard us arguing?"

"I did and you did the right thing."

Grayson smiled slyly, "It was a huge gamble to make Ziva understand."

"Luckily it paid off. By the way, where is Ziva?"

"Uhm, she is still in bed."

Ashley smiled at the implication, "So is Gary, the jet lag from all our trips finally caught up to him."

"I really like him mom, so does Ziva."

"I'm pleased he has your approval. He was nervous about meeting you, but you and Ziva have given him such a warm welcome."

"You better go wake him, lunch is ready. I thought we'd eat outside."

"Good idea, we'll meet you out there."

Grayson went to her bedroom and pounced on Ziva as she exited the ensuite, "Lunch is ready and you look so yummy."

"You can eat me again later," offered Ziva with a gentle pat on Grayson's left buttock.

"Oh dear god honey, behave."

"Too late, I have been infected by the McCall virus and there is no cure for me."

The next words blurted from Grayson's mouth, "Move in with me."

"What did you say?"

"I asked you to live with me."

"That's a big step, you have never cohabitated before."

"I've never been in love before either."

"I have not lived with anyone either except for the time I stayed with Abby when my apartment burnt down."

"You must tell me that story one day."

"If I move in we will be able to make love more often and wake up together."

"That's the general idea."

"Then it is a yes from me," replied Ziva excitedly.

Grayson grinned then exhaled deeply, "Phew, what a day this has turned out to be."

-o-

After lunch, Grayson went into the study and made several copies of the phone conversation between Ziva and her estranged father then called Gibbs. Once she had informed him of the situation, she comprised a report then joined her mother and Gary on the porch. The couple were watching the approaching storm and cuddling.

"Where's Ziva?" inquired Ashley.

"She went home to pack a few things."

"Is she staying for the weekend?" asked Gary.

"Actually, she is moving in."

"You two really do know how to make up," joked Ashley.

Gary's brows knitted together and Grayson explained, "It was just a little misunderstanding about responsibilities that we had earlier."

"I see, what time is everyone arriving tonight?"

"1900 hours and there will be a surprise for you mom."

"I look forward to it. Would you like some help with the cooking?"

"No thanks, I have it covered and Ziva will be taking you two on a tour of Washington. The storm isn't due to hit until around 2200 hours, so there is plenty of time for you to enjoy the sights."

The trio chatted about Gary's work until Ziva returned with several bags of clothes. Grayson helped her unpack then waved her, Ashley and Gary goodbye before starting on dinner.

-o-

Everything was almost ready when Jethro arrived holding two bottles of red wine.

"Where's Maggie?" inquired Grayson as she closed the front door.

"It didn't work out. We had too many different points of view which didn't leave too much time for fun."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Jethro looked around the living room and asked, "Where is your mother?"

"Ziva took her and Gary for a tour of the city. They should be back any minute."

"So what do you make of your mother's boyfriend?"

"I really like him and he makes her happy."

"I'm glad and I appreciate your call concerning Eli."

"He was so smug with Ziva, but she handled the situation well."

"Do you think he will back off?"

"Hell no and Colonel Flack will be eager to investigate him. He has been a thorn in several people's side for years and now is a good opportunity to close him down."

"My guess is he will put a tail on Ziva and try to get to her."

"I'll be discussing that possibility with Colonel Flack on Monday and I'll also speak with Ziva."

"I'll organise a protective detail on her apartment."

Grayson sniggered, "You better position them here, Ziva moved in this afternoon."

"That's great news Gray, you two are well suited."

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Abby.

"I thought you were bringing Madeline?" asked Gibbs once Grayson greeted her guest and closed the door.

"It appears I am single again, she got a little paranoid."

"Oh that's a shame Abby," lamented Gibbs.

"I'm good and thanks for your concern Gibbs."

Ten minutes later the others returned and introductions were made. Ashley cried when she saw Jethro and they shared a brief, private chat before Grayson served dinner.

Ziva poured the wine and the meal was over an hour later.

Grayson had just finished serving dessert when her cell phone rang, "Excuse me everyone. Hello Amy." She moved away from the table.

_"Hey Gray, how are you?"_

"I'm very well and you?"

_"I'm doing okay. Listen, this is just a quick call to ask if you could put me up for few days next week? I have to finalise the rental on my apartment and thought I'd have a break at the same time."_

"I'd really like that Amy."

_"Thanks, I'll call you Monday with details."_

"Okay, goodnight."

_"Bye Gray."_

Grayson pocketed her phone and returned to the table, "Sorry about that, it was an old friend."

Ziva placed her hand on Grayson's shoulder, "Is everything all right?"

"Yes baby. She is visiting next week and I'll tell you about it later."

-o-

The evening ended a little past eleven thirty after the storm petered out and Ziva snuggled into the crook of Grayson's shoulder when the couple went to bed.

"I had a pleasant night," remarked Ziva.

"I did too and it was Amy who called earlier. She has to complete arrangements for the renting of her apartment."

"I look forward to meeting her."

"Really?"

"Yes darling. I am not jealous of the friendship you have."

"I'm relieved to know that. While we have a quiet moment, I'd like to discuss a potential problem we may encounter as a direct result of the conversation with Director David."

"He will send someone here to try to persuade me to have a change of heart."

"I agree and so does Jethro. Until the matter is resolved, you will be at risk. Your father will be under the impression you set him up."

"I am aware of the ramifications and will be vigilant in keeping you safe. He will come after you too."

"Jethro will assign a detail on you."

"I would expect no less from him and I apologise for involving you in this family dispute."

"You didn't hear this from me, but Eli has been a person of interest with Colonel Flack for some time. He has managed to anger several sections of the government and Federal law enforcement as well as the military hierarchy. What transpired today gives Flack an upper hand with Director David's mistaken belief he is unaccountable for his deceit and actions against this country."

"It is karma that he should pay for his treachery."

"I'll do everything and anything to keep you safe," promised Grayson before kissing Ziva's forehead.

"I am grateful that you love me."

"Semper fi is my way of life Ziva, always faithful to country, family and the Corps. You are part of my family and I will protect you by whatever means are necessary."

Ziva lifted her head and looked with tear filled eyes at Grayson, "You are my family and I love you."

"I love you too Ziva." Grayson pulled Ziva closer and kissed her tenderly. After their lips broke apart, she asked, "Do you think you can have silent sex?"

Ziva smirked, "I will try, but make no promises."

Tittering, Grayson admitted, "I don't think I can."

"Lucky for us, your guests are four rooms down the hall."

"I'm going to be absolutely hopeless at this."

"I will attempt to muffle your sounds."

"That's why I love you so much," joked Grayson while Ziva sat up and removed her tee shirt.

-o-


	15. Chapter 15

Title: NCIS – Fallen Hero

Author: D M Harper

Summary: When Naval Criminal Investigative Service's MCRT investigates the death of a decorated Marine, one member finds much more than a motive for murder.

PAIRINGS: Agent Ziva David & Abigail Sciuto; Agent Ziva David & OFC; Abigail Sciuto & OFC.

Rating: MA for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction borrowing characters from a TV series. Other characters are original, but have learnt to play nicely with the others. No profit is gained and no copyright infringement is intended to creators Donald P. Bellisario & Don McGill or Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television & CBS Paramount Network Television.

A/N: Please take a dip into the review pool and leave a message. The Muse gets a little hungry!

* * *

Chapter 15

Grayson walked into Colonel Flack's office the following week and inquired, "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes Grayson, please take a seat."

Making herself comfortable, Grayson waited for an explanation for the summons.

"It seems the shit has well and truly hit the fan over your recording of Eli David's confession to being implicate in the attempt made on Agent Gibbs' life and threatening the wellbeing of the MCRT."

"I'm not surprised sir."

"David has been ordered to stand down by his Prime Minister or face prosecution by our government."

"That seems fair enough."

"Unfortunately, the Director has collected enough evidence of corruption within his government that he is refusing to resign and threatening to release the information."

"Surely he is only making himself a target by attempting to blackmail his superiors?"

"Apparently he is unperturbed regard that possibility."

"So where does that leave the investigation?"

"I know you requested to have no involvement with the case because of your close friendship with David's daughter, but I'd like you to travel to Tel Aviv with the team to extradite him back here if necessary."

"Sir, with all due respect, I don't see how that would be probative."

"Grayson, you have dealt with the man and didn't take a backwards step. Documents have been drawn up for David to sign. If he puts his signature to them, he will be forced to resign and not face extradition. If he doesn't agree to those terms, he will be detained and transported to the States A-SAP."

"What about his warning to expose government officials?"

"We have been guaranteed free access to David and there will be no interference if we have to remove him from Tel Aviv. The Prime Minister is more than willing to prosecute the two Ministers David named as corrupt and in turn, nullify his threat."

"So basically you are talking about a covert operation?"

"Affirmative and with your knowledge of the area and expertise in Black Ops you would be ideal to lead a small team in and out without detection. You will be off the grid and on your own."

"I appreciate the compliment sir, but I have one request."

"Go ahead."

"Nobody knows Eli David as well as his daughter and if he learns of the Prime Minister's plan beforehand, he will flee to avoid imprisonment. Ziva would be invaluable in locating him."

"What you suggest has merit. Besides yourself and Agent David, how many others do you require to make the trip?"

"Sir, if the aim is to enter Tel Aviv without any fanfare, I think it best to keep numbers at a minimum. I am confident Agent David and I can carry out the mission on our own. When would we have to leave?"

"David had been given until August twenty fourth to tender his resignation, so you would have to deploy on the twenty third at the latest."

"I will make contact with my source in Tel Aviv to organise weapons and a vehicle for that date."

The two officers discussed the finer details and strategies until it was time to go home.

-o-

Pulling her bike into the garage, Grayson was glad to find Ziva was home. Grayson had ridden to work after offering her truck to her mother to utilise. The Chevrolet was absent, so she raced into the house, hoping to have a quiet moment with Ziva. Colonel Flack had requested she not discuss the upcoming operation with Ziva until the briefing scheduled for the twenty second. In the meantime, the Colonel was cooperating with NCIS Director Vance who in turn would brief Agent Gibbs at the appropriate time.

Grayson entered the kitchen and called out, "SWEETHEART I'M HOME, WHERE ARE YOU?"

There was no reply, so she went in search of her girlfriend. She eventually located her out by the pool reading a book.

"Are you okay honey?" she asked before kneeling down beside the deckchair.

Ziva put the novel down on her lap and frowned at Grayson, "Hi and Eli wasted no time in making his intensions known."

"What's happened?"

"I had a tail on my way home. I spotted them early and managed to lose them quickly. Tomorrow I will ride my bike for optimum speed and manoeuvrability."

"What happened with the detail?"

"They apprehended my follower and he was detained for questioning."

"Director David has been given until the twenty fourth of this month to resign or face prosecution for crimes committed against this country."

"He won't go quietly."

"I don't expect he would, but let's forget all about it for now and relax. How was your day otherwise?"

"I was busy conducting several interviews with McGee."

"Did Tony give you any grief?"

"No, he never mentioned our relationship at all."

"I suspect Jethro may have had a private word with him"

"I am not sure, but he was standoutish with Tim."

"That's standoffish honey."

"Thank you darling. I think Tony and Tim have had a disagreement. I overheard Tony accuse Tim of being a terrible wingman. I do not know what that meant."

"It means Tony expected Tim to have his back and knowing Tony, it probably referred to a woman he was chatting up and trying to impress."

"That is possible. Those two have been socialising more and more lately. I find it amusing that Tony would need assistance with women."

"His old ways are probably ineffective and he is lonely."

"This may be true. How was your day?"

"It was interesting and busy. Amy called this afternoon. She will be arriving in D.C. on Saturday and staying until the twenty second."

"I am glad your friend is visiting."

"I am too, but it's not an ideal time."

"Is that because of the Eli situation?"

"Yes baby."

Ziva ran her hand over Grayson's shoulder, "We will just have to stay watchful."

"I was going to change out of uniform and go for a run. Can I interest you in joining me?"

"No, I have already done a session on the gym."

Standing up, Grayson went inside. She didn't dwell on the fact Ziva was preoccupied and slightly aloof.

-o-

Grayson took Ashley and Gary out for dinner with Jethro that evening while Ziva opted for an early bed time. The following two nights, Ziva retried to bed before Grayson and the blonde broached the subject after arriving home with Ashley and Gary on Thursday night. The trio had spent the day sightseeing and Ziva was in the kitchen preparing dinner. She shied away when Grayson approached her for a hug and kiss.

"Okay that's enough with the crap!" she exclaimed with hands on hip. "I know you are worried about what Eli is up to, but I can't ignore you avoiding any physical contact with me."

Ziva lowered her eyes, "I am sorry Grayson."

"What's going on?"

"I am concerned our relationship will be used against you. I fear Eli is spying on us."

"Ziva, I sweep the house for surveillance cameras and bugs every morning and night. I doubt you have been followed here, so can we just live our lives without any unnecessary stress?"

Tears formed in the corners of brown eyes, "I have seen first hand what Eli is capable of doing to get his own way or to extract his revenge."

"You and Eli have no idea what I am capable of doing to protect my family," seethed Grayson as she turned heel and went for a shower. When she was done, Grayson went outside and called Colonel Flack.

_"Captain McCall is there a problem?"_

"Colonel, I think we need to bring forward the mission. Eli David needs to be stopped now. He has sent four Mossad Agents here this past week with the intention to spy on his daughter. It is only a matter of time before he locates her. With your permission, I'd like to fly out alone tonight."

"What about Ziva?"

"Sir, she is too emotionally involved and I fear her judgement will be impaired."

"All right, you have a go and I will meet you at the hangar."

"I'll be there within the hour sir."

Pocketing her phone, Grayson returned to her bedroom to pack a duffle bag. Taking off her dog tags, she secreted them and her cell phone inside the gun safe. Grabbing a set of black BDUs she raced into the bathroom and changed. Once she was dressed, she collected a leather jacket then went to the door of the guest room and lightly rapped on the wooden frame.

Gary answered her knock moments later, "Hey Grayson, your mom is in the shower."

"That's okay. I've been called into the office on an overseas case. Can you tell mom I'll be gone until Saturday and that I love her."

"I can do that for you."

"I'll leave my truck for you to use and I apologise for having to leave."

"I understand and it's your job. Stay safe and see you when you get back."

"Bye"

Walking into the kitchen, Grayson embraced Ziva from behind, "I have to leave for a couple of days and check out a suspect."

Ziva turned around, "I thought you were off duty?"

"I was, but the opportunity to talk to this man has presented itself unexpectedly and I must leave now. I love you with all my heart and want you to be safe."

"I love you too Grayson." Ziva pressed her lips to Grayson's and kissed her thoroughly before letting go.

-o-


	16. Chapter 16

Title: NCIS – Fallen Hero

Author: D M Harper

Summary: When Naval Criminal Investigative Service's MCRT investigates the death of a decorated Marine, one member finds much more than a motive for murder.

PAIRINGS: Agent Ziva David & Abigail Sciuto; Agent Ziva David & OFC; Abigail Sciuto & OFC.

Rating: MA for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction borrowing characters from a TV series. Other characters are original, but have learnt to play nicely with the others. No profit is gained and no copyright infringement is intended to creators Donald P. Bellisario & Don McGill or Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television & CBS Paramount Network Television.

A/N: Please take a dip into the review pool and leave a message. The Muse gets a little hungry!

* * *

Chapter 16

Grayson paced up and down the entrance of the airstrip office waiting for her contact Meir Shavit to arrive. She stopped when headlights shone along the narrow road leading to the building.

Picking up her bag, she jumped into the black Humvee and greeted her friend, "It is good to see you Meir."

The curly black haired burly man smiled, "I must admit I was surprised to receive your call ahead of schedule."

"There was the need to amend plans."

"Everything you asked for is in the back and I have the location of Eli David's house in Tel Aviv."

"Excellent and I can't thank you enough for your help."

"It is you who is helping my people. David is a tyrant who has been untouchable for too many years."

"Hopefully after tonight, the Mossad will be looking for a new Director."

"Hope is all we have my friend. Your plane will be ready to depart at 0600 hours."

"Thank you Meir."

"We will reach the Director's compound in fifty minutes. It is heavily protected by at least twenty private security guards. They are all ex-Mossad and highly loyal to David, not to mention extremely skilled. Are you certain you do not require some of my men to accompany you?"

"No Meir, I can't afford to involve your people. You have done enough already."

"As you wish Captain. I will drop you off one half mile from your target and wait for you." He handed Grayson a small box, "That is your ear piece and mike. Stay in contact with me and if you get into difficulties, I will respond. I have twenty men on standby if needed. In the glove compartment you will find a blue print of the house's interior."

"Your assistance has been invaluable as always Meir and I hope a backup plan will be unnecessary," replied Grayson while studying the map.

"All the times we have worked together in the past that has not occurred."

"Let's keep that good record intact my friend."

"My wife hopes the next time you are in this country you can manage a visit to our home."

"Tell Ashira I look forward to seeing her again."

-o-

Forty-five minutes later Meir pulled into a darkened alley and Grayson went to the rear of the vehicle. She swiftly equipped herself with a knife to the inside of her right boot and one to her belt. Putting on two combat thigh holsters, she placed a Glock 24 with a silencer and laser sight in both. Next, she added a grappling gun and jammer device to the front vest pockets then placed night vision goggles over her black balaclava.

Finally, she filled six ammo pouches with clips and attached the radio earwig and mike then said, "Give me two hours to complete the mission Meir. I have to be methodical with this one. I can't afford to leave behind any trace of my presence."

"I understand and wish you good luck."

Grayson gripped her friend's shoulder, "You have my instructions if I fail."

"Yes Captain."

Sticking close to the night shadows, Grayson set off towards David's private fortress that he called home. Once she was only metres from the outside wall, Grayson withdrew the jammer device from the left pocket of her vest and aimed it at the security camera posted above the wall.

With five seconds in which to make her move, she hoisted herself over the high concrete fence using the grappling gun. When the blonde landed on the other side, she flicked down the night vision lenses and spotted the first guard. With his back facing her, Grayson approached and swiftly subdued him by cutting off the air supply to his brain with her forearm pressed against the carotid artery in his neck. Withdrawing two sets of zip ties, she secured his feet and hands then gagged his mouth with tape. Hiding him in some nearby shrubbery, Grayson slowly moved onto her next target.

One by one, Grayson slowly took care of the ten outer perimeter guards in similar fashion. As she approached the dimly lit two storey house, she flipped up the goggles and withdrew a Glock. In her left hand she held the jammer and utilised it to gain entry through the back door.

Once inside the darkened kitchen area, Grayson kept low and engaged her goggles. Under the cover of darkness, she crept into the hallway and headed towards the basement stairwell that led to the security control room. As she opened the door she sighted a guard on the unlit stairs.

Taking aim, the highly trained Marine eliminated him with a silent single shot to the back of his head. She reached out quickly and grabbed him before he hit the steps. Grayson carried the dead weight down the stairs and secreted him in the dark corner underneath the stairwell.

Flipping up the goggles, Grayson approached the control room door and burst in while remaining crouched down. Dispensing of three guards before they had time to react, she then turned off the security system.

Backing out of the room, she calmly waited in the gloom for others to check on the lack of digital camera feeds. Her wait was short. Two more men raced down the stairs, only to be met by a bullet to the temple.

After waiting a further five minutes, Grayson stepped over the bodies and climbed the stairs. Inching her way down the hallway, she checked each room for guards. She located two asleep in a bedroom and quickly secured them with ties and tape.

Climbing the stairs to the upper level, Grayson pushed the goggles off her face and stealthily continued towards Eli David's bedroom. She stopped when she spotted the last two sentinels posted outside the room. Eliminating them speedily, she advanced and picked the lock on the entry.

Opening the door slowly, she felt along the wall for the light switch and bathed the room in brightness. Her weapon was trained on the grey haired man as he sat up in bed and reached for the 22 calibre pistol laying on the nightstand.

"I wouldn't if I were you," instructed Grayson in pitch perfect Hebrew.

"Who are you? What do you want?" demanded Eli angrily.

"I am here to ensure you do the right thing."

"Who sent you?"

"That is not important. Get up and put on your robe, we have work to do," instructed Grayson calmly.

The silk pyjama clad Eli protested, "This is an outrage! You can't barge into my home like this."

"Why not, you have done it to countless innocent people your entire career?"

Throwing back the covers, Eli eased out of bed and pulled on the robe that was draped over the back of an armchair. He slipped his feet into sleepers positioned to the side of the bed and retained a steely glare on the intruder.

Grayson's gun remained aimed at the six foot three, sixty year old as she directed, "We are going to your study, move!"

She followed at a safe distance behind until Eli reached the office situated two doors down the hallway. Backing up, she watched carefully as the Director opened the door, nodded and entered the room. Her instinct about the tilting of his head caused her to jump out of the way and roll onto the floor as a guard fired at her. He fell as she returned a volley of silent shots.

"Damn it," she cursed while straightening up. Entering the study, she found Eli frantically searching the drawers for a weapon. "Don't bother," she suggested. "All you need is a pen. You are going to sign the paperwork I have for you then you are phoning the Prime Minister to tender you resignation, effective immediately. If you refuse, I will be taking you to the United States where you will face charges that will ensure you spend the rest of your miserable life behind bars."

With a determined glower, Eli responded, "I will not give up my position. You do not intimidate me."

"Then you are going on a plane ride. American authorities have more than enough evidence on you to guarantee your imprisonment."

Eli's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Hand over your documents; I will not leave my beloved country."

Grayson removed an envelope from her black modular tactical vest pocket and moved within reach of the desk. Tossing it onto the wooden table, she added, "Hurry up, I am on a tight schedule."

Eli picked up the sachet and sat down, "I won't sign something I haven't read."

"Let me paraphrase for you. You are agreeing to step down as Director and forfeit all monies illegally obtained during your tenure. That amount has been estimated to be around eighty million U.S. dollars."

A mortified Eli exclaimed, "What!"

"The money is to be handed over to the Israeli government. You are also making full admission to your involvement in the assassination of NCIS Special Agent Caitlin Todd and the attempted murder of Supervisory Special Agent Jethro Gibbs. You will also confess to threatening the lives of Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo and David. With this agreement, comes the acknowledgement that if you ever attempt to enter the United States, you will be detained."

"Anything else?" inquired Eli with disgust.

"Yes. The spying and intimidation of your daughter Ziva is to cease. If any Katsas under your direction are found near her, you will be extradited and prosecuted. Do you follow the theme here?"

"Yes."

"Good because I will not hesitate in returning to collect you. In my opinion you are getting off too lightly."

Eli picked up a pen and signed each page, "There you go now our business is concluded."

"Not so fast." Grayson turned the desk phone around and dialled a number.

After three rings a drowsy voice answered, _"Hello."_

"Mr Prime Minister, the paperwork is signed and Eli David wishes to speak to you."

_"Thank you for your assistance in this matter."_

"Don't mention it sir." Grayson passed the receiver to David.

"You have played a very good game and have won Nahum. I officially resign my position as Mossad Director."

_"That is a wise choice and I suggest you fade into the background quietly. Perhaps live out your days at your villa on Cyprus."_

"Yes sir." Eli hung up then stood. "I admire your ingenuity in infiltrating my home and your Hebrew is flawless. You remind me of my daughter."

"Speaking of her," said Grayson before left hooking a punch square on Eli's jaw and toppling him to the carpet. "She deserved better that you as a father." Retrieving the documents, Grayson folded them and returned them to the envelope.

Eli was still struggling to his feet when Grayson exited the room.

Speaking into her mike, she transmitted, "Mission accomplished, on the way back."

_"Copy that,"_ acknowledged Meir.

-o-

Grayson raced to the checkpoint and jumped into the passenger seat of the Humvee.

"I have phoned ahead to Ekron Airfield and your plane will arrive in forty minutes."

"Thank you Meir. Do you have a med kit?"

"Are you hurt?"

"I took a round to my left shoulder."

"In that case, I must take you to a hospital."

"I don't have time and David will be rallying a team as we speak. I can't be caught in this country Meir. I have to depart as soon as possible."

"If you are sure, then that is what you will do."

"I am positive."

"There is a kit in the back."

"I'll use it once we get to the airport."

"We will be there in thirty minutes my friend."

-o-

Twenty-eight minutes passed before the Humvee pulled alongside a hangar. Grayson jumped out and quickly divested herself of all weapons and equipment. Meir handed her the medical kit and she went into the small bathroom located in the rear of the office building.

Taking off her vest, she grimaced as the pain took over. Unbuttoning her black fatigue shirt, Grayson gingerly slipped it off over her left shoulder. The shirt sleeve and side panel were soaked heavily with blood. Standing in front of the mirror, she examined the wound below her collar bone and swore at the amount of blood flowing from the two inch diameter sized hole.

Turning around, Grayson searched for an exit wound and found none. "Damn it," she uttered before rifling around in the kit and retrieving a plastic tube of saline solution. Stripping off the shirt and placing it on the counter, she squirted the liquid over the injury. Using her index finger, she screamed loudly as she tried to locate the bullet.

Meir came rushing into the room and inquired, "Are you okay?"

"I can't find the bullet. I need you to dig around for it. Use the plastic tweezers in the kit."

"I will sterilise them first and put on gloves."

Grayson attempted to take her mind off the pain and joked, "You're the doctor."

"That is far from the truth my friend."

Two minutes dragged by and Meir still hadn't found the slug and Grayson was close to collapsing.

"We don't have time, just patch me up," Grayson advised her friend.

"I can hear the plane approaching, I will hurry."

Grayson held onto the edge of the sink as Meir packed the wound with gauze and bandaged her shoulder, "Thank you, we need to clean up this mess."

"Leave it to me. Go get your bag and board the plane."

Grayson stumbled outside, collected her black duffle bag and scaled the stairs of the Gulf Stream Jet. Strapping herself in, she fought against the nausea and pain while the aircraft took off.

Once the plane levelled off, Grayson got up and searched the bar fridge in the galley. She drank several bottles of water and orange juice. She knew her blood loss was substantial and needed to remain hydrated. Her other concern was infection from the bullet.

Needing to rest, she gathered two more bottles of water and returned to her seat. Fading in and out of consciousness, Grayson stood and rummaged around in the fridge until she found some chocolate bars. Washing down two with juice, she once again settled into her chair and allowed herself to nap.

-o-

As the landing gear engaged, Grayson opened her eyes and looked out the window to see the plane was making its final approach to the airfield. She fastened her seat belt as the sign lit up. The pain in her shoulder was excruciating and she could feel the moisture of blood seeping against her skin.

Once the jet came to a standstill, Grayson hurriedly exited and went inside the hangar to use the phone.

_"Hello."_

"Colonel, mission completed."

_"Well done Captain. I am on my way to you now."_

"I will hand over the documents as soon as you arrive."

_"I'm ten minutes out."_

"Yes sir." Grayson went to her bike and leaned against it and waited.

-o-

When a black Chevrolet Suburban pulled up beside her, Grayson retrieved the envelope from her shirt pocket and eased away from the seat.

Colonel Flack alighted from the SUV and neared her. She handed over the satchel and promptly collapsed onto the ground.

"Jesus Grayson, you're hurt." A gravely concerned Flack bent down and examined her.

"Yes sir, left shoulder. The bullet is still lodged in there."

"We need to get you to hospital. Can you stand?"

"I think so." Slowly and with assistance Grayson made it to Flack's vehicle.

Fourteen minutes later she was rushed into surgery at Bethesda Naval Hospital, Maryland.

-o-

By 1500 hours Friday, Grayson had been moved to recovery and the following day she discharged herself against the advice of the doctor and Colonel Flack.

"Sir, if I stay it will only raise suspicion and I need to go home and act normal."

"I understand your position Captain, but if you find yourself in pain, you better get to hospital pronto and that is an order."

"Yes Colonel. Doctor Mortimer has given me some pain relief to take with me."

"All right and you are on medical leave until the twenty third."

"Yes sir and I will have my report to you first thing Monday morning."

"I will send an aide to your home to collect it."

"Understood sir."

"I will leave you to get dressed."

Grayson carefully dressed in her soiled and dry bloodied fatigues, collected her bag and medication then went home by taxi.

-o-

She was relieved to find her truck missing and the house empty when she went inside to retrieve money for the cab driver. Returning to the house, she went into the laundry room and stripped off. She tossed all the clothes into the washer then carried her boots and bag into the bedroom. After stowing her gear, she took a long hot shower and was mindful of the waterproof bandage covering the surgically glued wound.

When she donned a pair of blue briefs and a black tee shirt, Grayson strolled into the kitchen and made a sandwich. Once she finished eating, she took two tablets then crawled into bed and went to sleep.

-o-

Ziva drove into the garage and was disappointed not to see Grayson's bike. After entering the house, she heard the washing machine running as she moved into the bedroom. She smiled when she saw Grayson curled up in the bed. Her smile faded when she noted the pill bottle on the nightstand and Grayson didn't wake as was her habit.

Picking up the container, Ziva read the label for a strong pain killer. Pulling back the sheet, she examined her girlfriend's body for any signs of injury. Finding no visible evidence, she replaced the sheet and exited the room.

The washer cycle had ended, so she went to put the clothes in the dryer. She was surprised to find black fatigues, socks, black tank top and black underwear. Ziva remembered that was the outfit Grayson was wearing when she left and thought at the time it was a strange choice of clothing for an interview. Dismissing the notion, she put the items into the dryer then returned to the bedroom.

Grayson had rolled onto her back and was snoring loudly. Ziva had never known Grayson to sleep that deeply and was confused by the changes. Taking off her jacket, Ziva went into the closet to hang it up. She immediately smelt the strong stench of blood and traced it to Grayson's duffle bag.

Opening it up, she was shocked to find the bulletproof vest covered in dried blood. Picking it up, she took it into the laundry room and put it into a tub of cold water to soak.

As she walked back past the bedroom, Grayson's cell phone rang. Standing in the doorway, Ziva watched while her girlfriend sluggishly answered, "Hello Amy."

_"Hi there, just calling to let you know I'm home."_

"That's great. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

_"Are you all right, you sound awful."_

"I just woke up, I'm very tired."

_"Oh I'm sorry Gray."_

"It's fine, I'll see you soon bye."

"You want to explain what's going on?" asked Ziva sternly.

"Not right now baby, I need to sleep. Come lay down with me please."

"When was the last time you slept?" inquired Ziva as she eased onto the bed.

"Wednesday night, but I dozed on and off on the plane."

"I can see you are struggling to stay awake, but you have some explaining to do when you wake up."

"I know baby, but I'm hurting and just want to be with you. I love you so much."

"I love you too darling."

"Oh where is mommy and Gary?" asked Grayson in a slurred voice.

"I dropped them off to the movies in your truck. My car is in for a service and if I am not mistaken, you are high?"

"Yes, it's the pain killers."

"Go back to sleep chéri."

"Mmm, you are safe now Ziva, my baby," mumbled Grayson before closing her eyes.

Ziva watched her for a while before getting up and going into the living room. She'd been watching television for an hour when DiNozzo called.

"Hey Tony, do we have a case?"

_"No Ziva, but something is definitely going on."_

"Like what?"

_"McGee and I just got back to the office after an uneventful road trip to Norfolk and ran into Director Vance."_

"He never comes in on the weekends."

_"Precisely, so McGee went and spoke to Charlotte up in MTAC and she told him nothing, which means something is definitely happening."_

"So you have no idea?"

_"Hold on to your negativity for a moment Ziva, that's not all."_

"Go on."

_"McGeek and I checked recent news breaks and found an interesting press release from the Israeli government. It seems your father has unexpectedly resigned as Director of the Institute for Intelligence and Special Operations."_

Ziva's interest was piqued, "Really, that is a surprise?"

_"It's true Ziva and hopefully that means an end to his threats against us."_

"Knowing Eli, I highly doubt it. Thank you for calling Tony."

_"You're welcome, hang on, McNerd is waving at me. I'll put him on."_

_"Hey Ziva."_

"Hello Tim."

_"I've just read a news report stating that rebel forces breached Eli's home in the early hours of Friday morning and killed nine of his personal security team. It also claims Eli is moving to Cyprus to enjoy his retirement."_

"Has the report been verified?"

_"Not at this stage."_

"Then I won't believe it until it has."

_"We'll call if we find out any more?"_

"Thank you Tim bye." Ziva ended the call and quickly phoned a contact in Tel Aviv.

"Isser, it is Ziva David."

_"It is good to hear from you. I assume you are calling about your father."_

"Yes, what can you tell me?"

_"Is your line secure?"_

"Yes Isser, we can speak freely."

_"Eli officially resigned to the Prime Minister early yesterday morning our time. The Prime Minister personally made a statement to the media declaring Eli had served his country well, but was eager to take pleasure in retirement in Cyprus."_

"That's the official version, now give me the truth."

_"A lone assassin infiltrated your father's compound and eliminated nine of his handpicked guards. Eli was given the option of resigning and handing over eighty million dollars to the government or be extradited to the U.S. to face a number of charges. Eli has already left Tel Aviv and gone into seclusion in his villa on Cyprus."_

"This is good news Isser, thank you my friend."

_"There is much rejoicing here Ziva."_

"I am glad and will speak with you soon."

_"Shalom Ziva."_

"Shalom Isser."

-o-

Ziva left the house a short time later to pick up Ashley and Gary. She explained that Grayson was home and had been injured. She also admitted she had no idea what had happened or the type of injury sustained. She thought it best to allow Grayson to sleep then explain everything in the morning. Both Ashley and Gary agreed to wait.

After dinner, Gibbs phoned Ziva and confirmed the news about Eli. Ziva didn't disclose she suspected it was Grayson who persuaded him to resign and later that night, she snuggled into Grayson's back with more questions than answers.

-o-

Grayson woke in pain and instantly reached for the tablets and bottle of water on the side table.

Ziva leaned over and grabbed the bottle of water and removed the lid, "Do you need help with the pills?"

"Yes please baby."

Sitting up, Ziva took hold of the pill bottle, "How many do you require?"

"Two please baby."

Ziva handed over the tablets followed by the water, "Do you need anything else?"

"I need to pee."

"Well, you are on your own with that one," retorted Ziva with a sly grin.

"You could help me with my undies though."

"There's an offer I cannot refuse. Do you need help to get out of bed?"

"I think I do baby."

"Hang on then." Ziva sprang out of bed and raced around to the other side. Offering her arm to Grayson, she pulled her forward then upwards.

Grayson groaned, "Damn, that hurts and before you ask, I was shot in the left shoulder." She made her way slowly to the toilet and Ziva pulled down her briefs, "You can leave them off baby, I'll take a shower while I'm up."

Ziva noted Grayson's over use of the word _"baby"_ and released something had happened to make her overly affectionate. "I'll go get you a fresh tee shirt and a pair of boxers."

_"Merci bebé."_

When Ziva returned, Grayson was already in the shower. Stripping off, she joined her and inspected the injury. Tears stung the back of her eyes and she bit her bottom lip.

"I didn't go to interview someone, but I did go to speak with them," confessed Grayson not wanting to lie to Ziva or make her cry.

"I don't want you disclosing classified information Grayson. What happened was all over the news late yesterday and I learnt the real facts of what occurred then simply put two and two together."

"I want to tell you all about it, but not right now. Can you help me out a little? I'd really like to wash my hair."

"I can then you are going back to bed. It is only four fifteen and I would like more sleep."

"I'm hungry and wide awake, but you go back to sleep baby."

"Your mother and Gary know you have been hurt. Shouldn't you be in hospital with this type of wound?"

"Yes, but I wanted to come home to you. I needed to make sure you were all right."

"Apart from having to lose another tail after work Friday, I have had no problems and am relieved you are home. Although, I do not know how wise it is for you to be here?"

Grayson gave Ziva a toothy grin, "I figure you could be my nurse."

"It would appear the medication is working." Ziva pushed Grayson's head under the water then proceeded to wash and condition her hair.

Afterwards, she helped Grayson dry off and don her sleepwear. Ziva returned to bed while Grayson foraged around in the kitchen looking for something to eat.

-o-

After consuming two bananas, one apple, an orange and a large bowl of cornflakes, Grayson went to the study and with one hand, typed up her report. She erased all evidence of the report from her computer then placed the five printed pages into an A4 sized envelope. She put it in the top drawer of the desk before wandering into the living room and flicking through the television channels.

When she located the World News program, Grayson gingerly eased onto the three seater leather couch and got comfortable.

Minutes later, Ziva strolled into the room and cuddled into her side, "I could not sleep without you by my side. Are you comfortable?"

"I am now baby and you feel so good." Grayson kissed the top of her lover's head and sighed deeply, "I am so in love with you."

"I feel the same way about you and it saddens me to know you got hurt because of Eli."

"I'm in much better condition than the man who shot me."

"You were most fortunate to have survived. Eli always surrounds himself with the best trained men."

"Baby, I have undergone specialist training too and Eli was impressed with my skill. He told me it reminded him of you then I punched him."

Ziva tittered softly then leaned back to look at Grayson, "He would have been embarrassed to have a woman defeat him."

"He was far from happy, but resigned to the fact his days as an untouchable were over. There was no one left to protect him."

"He has gone into hiding in Cyprus."

"The Israeli government will keep an eye on him, so you are safe now baby."

"You know that won't stop him. He will still get to me if he wants."

"I think he understands the consequences if he tries."

"What would those be?"

"It means me tracking him down and hauling his ass back here to be imprisoned. His choices were made very clear and he signed documents acknowledging his options. He also admitted to his crimes against NCIS Agents, including his part in the assassination of Agent Todd."

"You were thorough."

"The original operation included you accompanying me, but when I saw how affected you were and how much of an impact the situation was having on our relationship, I requested the changes."

"Who knew about this?"

"Only Colonel Flack and Director Vance had full knowledge."

"It is a shame I did not get to work with you again."

"I'm glad you didn't."

"You are joking?"

"No, I seriously doubt I would have been able to concentrate with you looking all enticing in fatigues and going bad ass on hostiles."

Ziva's smile widened, "You are a terrible tease."

"I'm happy to admit that. You can read my full report. It's in the top drawer in the study. As you have the appropriate clearance, I will not be breaching any protocol. Besides, I have no intention of keeping anything from you especially if we marry."

Ziva's brown eyes grew larger, "What did you just say?"

"I said you can read my report."

"No, not that part."

"Oh you mean the last bit?"

"Yes I do and stop taunting me."

"Do what?"

Ziva slapped Grayson on the right shoulder, "Stop being a wiseass."

"Okay, but can you excuse me for a minute? I need to use the bathroom."

"Do you need a hand?"

"No thanks, I've got it covered."

Grayson got to her feet slowly and sauntered down the hall. Ziva went into the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee. Returning to the couch, she waited for Grayson. There was no doubt in her mind what her girlfriend had planned. The blonde had dropped several hints over the past few weeks and Ziva was more than ready to submit.

After a twelve minute wait, Ziva went in search of Grayson. She found her in the laundry room rinsing out the black vest and crying heavily.

Ziva approached and pulled her out of the room, "Leave that to me. Let's get you to bed darling."

"I'm sorry for breaking down."

"Gray, you have been through much and it caught up to you."

"I am so tired, will you stay with me?"

"I will."

Once the couple were settled in bed, Grayson stopped sobbing, "That was my blood on the vest."

"I assumed it was."

"I was suddenly overcome with the fear of not returning to you. My whole adult life has been about my family and duty, but now it's about you. When I was on the plane and struggling, all I could think about was seeing you."

Ziva wiped tears away from her eyes, "You have a beautiful way with words."

With a cheeky grin, Grayson responded, "Only when it concerns you baby."

"Did you take more pills?"

"No Ziva, I know what I am saying." Grayson yawned and closed her eyes, "I love you baby."

"I love you too Grayson."

"Mmm, you are so beautiful Ziv."

"Don't fight it darling," coaxed Ziva.

"Miss ... making ... love to you."

Ziva gulped, "Me too and that is my fault."

"Yes ... naughty woman."

"I'll make it up to you, love you."

Grayson replied with a soft snore and Ziva cuddled into her back.

-o-


	17. Chapter 17

Title: NCIS – Fallen Hero

Author: D M Harper

Summary: When Naval Criminal Investigative Service's MCRT investigates the death of a decorated Marine, one member finds much more than a motive for murder.

PAIRINGS: Agent Ziva David & Abigail Sciuto; Agent Ziva David & OFC; Abigail Sciuto & OFC.

Rating: MA for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction borrowing characters from a TV series. Other characters are original, but have learnt to play nicely with the others. No profit is gained and no copyright infringement is intended to creators Donald P. Bellisario & Don McGill or Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television & CBS Paramount Network Television.

A/N: Please take a dip into the review pool and leave a message. The Muse gets a little hungry!

* * *

Chapter 17

Ziva woke to find Grayson missing. After dressing in black shorts and white polo, she went into the study and read the report. She cried when Grayson detailed her injury and her attempt to remove the bullet.

When she finished, Ziva wiped her tears and went out to the porch to join the others for breakfast. She walked over to Grayson and kissed her soundly before saying, "I love you." Sitting down, she added, "Good morning Ashley and Gary."

The couple countered simultaneously, "Morning."

"This looks good and I am starved."

Grayson finally found her vocal cords, "Good morning Ziva."

The raven haired woman turned her head, "It's a wonderful day. How is your shoulder darling?"

"Good, mom redressed it for me after Gary examined it. Oh, I forgot to tell you I am on leave until next Monday."

"That is good news. Can you excuse me for a moment?" Standing, Ziva walked inside and collected her phone. She called Gibbs and he answered after three rings.

_"Hey Ziva."_

"Hello Gibbs, I know this is short notice, but can I have leave for this week?"

_"Is everything all right?"_

"You will probably find out tomorrow, but Grayson has been shot."

_"Say what?"_

"Grayson received a bullet to her left shoulder two days ago."

_"What hospital is she in?"_

"None, she is here at home."

_"Okay, your leave is approved and I'll drop by tomorrow night to visit."_

"Thank you so much Gibbs."

_"Give Gray my love and a hug."_

"I will, bye."

Ziva returned outside and filled a plate, "I am also on leave and Gibbs will visit tomorrow night and I will give you his love and hug later."

"I look forward to that."

"What time do we have to leave for the airport?" asked Ziva between mouthfuls of egg.

"Considering Gray's condition, we've decided to catch a cab," answered Ashley. "And there will be no argument."

"That's fine by me mom."

"We'll depart around one thirty," added Gary.

Ziva ran her hand along Grayson's thigh, "Are you going to tell them?"

"Tell us what?" queried Ashley.

"What are you talking about baby?"

Leaning over, Ziva whispered into Grayson's ear, "You are going to ask me to marry you and I accept. I love you and now you have no reason to delay."

Grayson chuckled, "Nice move David." Getting to her feet slowly, she went inside.

"What's going on with you two?" asked Ashley.

"Your daughter has a plan that she has put off several times and I have merely forced her hand."

"Oh I get it," uttered Gary.

"Well I don't," admitted Ashley freely.

Grayson returned and sat down. She took hold of Ziva's left hand and said, "Ziva, will you marry me?"

With a brilliant smile, Ziva answered, "I certainly will darling."

Ashley screamed and congratulated the couple with hugs and kisses.

Gary followed her then said, "This moment deserves champagne."

"Bottom shelf of the fridge," remarked Grayson. "I've been prepared for weeks."

"I'm so happy," cried Ashley.

"I guess I better give you this," said Grayson as she handed Ziva a ring box.

Ziva opened it and gasped, "Oh my, this is beautiful."

"So are you, now let me put it on you before mom faints."

Gary returned in time to witness Grayson slip a Princess cut diamond encrusted gold band onto a beaming Ziva's ring finger. "Wow that is a stunning ring."

Ziva wrapped her arms around Grayson neck, "Not as stunning as my fiancée." She pressed her lips to Grayson's and kissed her slowly.

Gary filled the four flutes and waited for the smacker to end before saying, "To Grayson and Ziva, a match definitely made in heaven. I wish you everlasting love and happiness."

"Cheers," bawled Ashley. "I wish you both a lifetime of love and joy and maybe a child or two."

Grayson hugged Ziva closely, "Thank you both, but Mom hold onto that request for grandchildren for a little while."

Ziva kissed Grayson's neck, "Oh I think a mini version of you running around in the not too distant future is very appealing."

"See what you've started," whined Grayson playfully.

Ashley laughed, "I knew I loved Ziva for a reason."

Gary handed the couple a glass each.

"Should you mix alcohol with your medication?" inquired Ziva.

"I'll be fine honey; it's not every day I get engaged."

"Uhm, you have been engaged before," Ziva reminded her.

"Sweetheart, that was not official and there was no celebration or ring."

"I can vouch for that," confirmed Ashley. "I think Grayson can have just one sip."

"Mom, I'll be okay."

She wasn't, after one glass, Grayson excused herself and Ziva found her passed out on their bed snoring like a big old brown bear hibernating.

-o-

Thirty minutes after Ziva farewelled Ashley and Gary, a silver BMW sedan pulled into the drive. Ziva was sitting on the porch and watched the tall, athletically built long haired blonde get out of the car. She stood and approached the attractive woman, "Hello, you must be Amy."

The green eyed blonde turned to her, "Hi and yes I am. I gather you are Ziva."

"I am and can I help you with your bags?"

Flipping open the trunk, Amy replied, "That would be nice, where is Gray?"

"In bed sound asleep."

Ziva went on to inform Amy of Grayson's injury as they entered the house.

"So she was on a case?"

"Yes and it will be good you are here. She can have her own private doctor."

Amy smiled, "No wonder Gray fell in love with you, you are so cute."

Ziva chuckled, "Thank you, I'll leave you to settle into your room. I will be on the back porch with a beer waiting for you."

-o-

Several minutes later, Amy stepped onto the deck and sat at the table. Ziva handed her a chilled bottle, "I hope your drive was pleasant?"

"It was and thanks for the beer."

"Would you like something to eat?"

"No thanks, I ate before I left Hagerstown."

"Grayson told me you are a surgeon at Camp Pendleton."

"That's correct. I was stationed at Camp Dwyer when I met Gray."

"Yes, she told me everything."

Amy's brows rose, "Everything?"

"Yes and I do not have issue with your previous relationship. I was in a similar one myself. You will meet her tonight at dinner."

"Ahh Abigail Sciuto, Grayson told me."

Ziva smiled crookedly, "You and Grayson share everything?"

"We are close and by the ring on your finger, an offer of congratulations is in order."

"Thank you and that is the reason behind Grayson's current condition. She proposed at breakfast and drank too much champagne with her meds."

Amy chuckled, "She bought your ring a month ago and was waiting for the right moment. It's a magnificent band by the way."

Looking at her left hand, Ziva agreed, "It certainly is."

"I'm really happy for you both and I know how much Gray loves you."

"She proves that to me every day and I adore her."

"I can see that."

"Grayson mentioned you were dating a doctor."

"I was for a few weeks, but it was nothing serious and ended some time ago."

After swallowing a mouthful of beer, Ziva asked, "Do you wish to settle down one day?"

"I didn't think I was ready, but after Elizabeth, I've come to realise I would prefer to have someone to come home to and share my life with."

"I understand how you feel."

Amy giggled briefly, "It has to be the right woman though."

"I have been most fortunate in finding Grayson."

"She is one of the good ones that's for sure."

"Were you aware of Grayson's relationship with Lieutenant Harris?"

"I was and it kept the pressure off us."

"Do you love Grayson?"

"Yes, but only as a friend. The sex between us was purely physical and that was the way we wanted it. At first neither of us needed a relationship, but then two months before Gray came home, I could sense she wanted more."

"Did she discuss that with you?"

"Yes she did and I ended our liaisons before she started to view me in a different light."

"So you didn't want more?"

"No. Grayson was like a drug to me and the more we were together, the harder the sex became."

"I do not understand."

"I'll leave that for you to discuss with your fiancée." Amy stretched out her legs. "It's been a long day, do you mind if I take a nap before dinner?"

"Of course not, go ahead and thank you for your honesty."

Both women stood and went inside. Amy entered the guest room while Ziva headed for the main bedroom.

-o-

Grayson was curled up on her right side and breathing evenly. With over three hours before Ziva needed to start cooking, she undressed and spooned into Grayson's back. The blonde groaned and Ziva kissed the back of her neck several times.

"Love you Ziva," mumbled Grayson.

"I love you too darling, I always will," responded Ziva between gentle pecks.

"Mmm baby that feels very nice."

"Amy is here and I like her."

"I better get up then."

"No honey, it is all right. She is having a rest."

"Oh okay," Grayson reached for her lover's hand and pulled it around to the front of her belly.

"We had a very nice chat. How are you feeling?"

"My shoulder is starting to ache a little."

"I will get your pills."

"Thank you baby."

Ziva got up and went around to the other side of the bed. Handing Grayson two pills then a bottle of water, she stood and waited for her to finish.

Grayson passed the empty bottle back to Ziva and smiled broadly, "God, you are so beautiful and that ring looks so good on you."

Ziva returned to bed and draped her arm over Grayson's hip, "Maybe we should invite our friends over as well and celebrate our engagement?"

"That sounds like a splendid idea." Grayson carefully rolled onto her back, "I wish I wasn't incapacitated, I'd really like to make love with you."

"I too would like that," agreed Ziva as she slipped her hand under the hem of Grayson's tank top and proceeded to make tiny circles on the warm skin. "When I was talking to Amy she mentioned I should ask you about why she stopped your sexual encounters. She said you were like a drug and the sex became harder."

Grayson's body was reacting to Ziva's soft touch and she squirmed, "Amy would find excuses to come over to my office and try to initiate sex. Most of the time it was an inappropriate moment, but she became demanding and forceful. Amy can be very persuasive with the way she talks."

"So by harder, she meant rougher?"

"Yes, but she noticed I wanted more than just a physical release and backed off then finally ended our meetings."

"Do you like it rough?"

"No, not usually and it was Amy who instigated dirty talk during our trysts. I was content with just straight up fast sex, but Amy likes being dominated by a partner."

"You are the gentlest lover I have ever had."

"It's different with you Ziva. With Amy all I wanted was an outlet for sexual frustration with no emotional attachments. With you I feel everything physically and emotionally. It's not about sex, it's making a connection and I don't want to rush with you."

"It was the same with Abby for me."

"Being in love with you makes the difference. I just have to look at you and I want you. I want to make love to you in a hundred different ways and see that look of complete joy on your face."

"When your shoulder no longer hurts, we can commence that list again. You are very skilled in the art of love making."

"You are pretty darn good yourself honey and I've never craved someone's touch as much as yours."

"We have much in common."

"We do baby and I love that about us."

"Your mother mentioned grandchildren this morning. Do you wish to discuss that?"

"I would like two, one each."

"That sounds reasonable," replied Ziva with a chuckle.

"We can think about it in a couple of years. I want to be selfish and have you all to myself for at least two or three years before our lives change."

"I like your plan darling. When do you wish to marry?"

"We will have to travel to a State where it is legal or we could have a civil union ceremony here. You're the blushing bride, so I'll let you decide."

"A union will be legal, so I am content with that. Are you not entitled to a Military wedding?"

"Only to a man remember, that is unless the President hurries up and changes the law. Maybe we can have the whole uniform affair when the laws allow it?"

"I like the idea of two ceremonies," husked Ziva as her hand caressed the ridges of Grayson's stomach muscles.

"We have to pick a date," suggested Grayson while trying to concentrate, she failed hopelessly. "Do you realise you are driving me to distraction?"

"Yes, I am aware."

"Can you please stop what you are doing before I scream and pop my interior sutures?"

"Is that a good or bad scream?" teased Ziva.

"Bad because I am not supposed to engage in any physical activity for ten days and I happen to be extremely turned on right now."

"I know you are; I could tell by the way you fidgeted before."

"We need to swap sides of the bed. I can't touch you when you are on my left."

"So you wish to touch me?"

"Yes, I want to hold you Ziva."

"I would like that, I have missed our contact."

Once Grayson had moved over and Ziva was curled up against her uninjured shoulder, the brunette made tiny nips along her girlfriend's neck.

"Oh dear god, that feels really good," murmured Grayson.

"I adore the taste of your skin, but I should stop before I cause you pain."

"Mmm, yes please baby."

Ziva didn't and then uttered, "November sixth."

"I beg your pardon?"

"That is the date I wish to become your wife."

"Uhm ... okay, sounds good to me."

Ziva pulled back, "I will cease torturing you and make those phone calls."

"I need to get up and shower, you've created a mess."

"My work is done," quipped Ziva arrogantly as she slid off the bed. "Do you require help?"

"No baby, you've done quite enough as it is thank you."

Putting hands on hips, Ziva playfully pointed out, "I am already naked, it would be no bother."

"I'd really love to take up that offer, but I don't intend on pushing myself. I hate hospitals and don't want to return."

"Oh okay, I will just get back into bed and let my fingers do the walking."

With raised eyebrows, Grayson taunted, "I thought you were a highly trained Agent who can control her emotions? I would assume you could restrain yourself?"

"If I was out in the field I could, but this is our bedroom and I wish to make love."

The sides of Grayson's mouth arched upwards, "Don't pout Ziva and I want you too."

"I will not beg and you are correct in protecting your shoulder. I am being selfish."

"I'm sorry."

Grayson went into the bathroom while Ziva returned to bed.

-o-

After taking her time in the shower, Grayson painfully dried herself then walked into the bedroom. Ziva was lying on her back and snoring loudly. Grayson smiled at her before gradually dressing in a loose fitting tee shirt accompanied with a pair of baggy cargo shorts.

Going into the kitchen, she prepared the marinated chicken pieces and vegetables to allow Ziva to sleep a little longer. Her girlfriend didn't sleep on her back too often and it was the only time she sounded like a freight train. Having slept in combat zones, Grayson had no trouble adapting to the noise and hadn't complained when they started sleeping together.

Once she had finished in the kitchen, Grayson tidied up the living room then set the table. "Damn it!" she said out loud when she realised Ziva hadn't called the others with an invitation to dinner. Knowing it was probably too late, she phoned with the off chance they had no other plans. Jethro was happy to accept as were Doctor Mallard, Tim and Tony. Director Vance and Jimmy both had prior arrangements, but Vance did mention he was looking forward to reading her report and wished her a speedy recovery.

Grayson watched the news for an hour before going to wake Ziva. She eased onto the bed and softly pulled the hair off Ziva's neck. Carefully she leaned in and kissed the exposed flesh.

"Unless you want me to do you harm, I suggest you stop," said Ziva quietly.

"It's time to get ready baby. I've prepared everything, so all you have to do is put it in the oven."

"Oh damn, I forgot to phone the others."

"All taken care of, so relax."

Ziva rolled over to face Grayson, "Thank you."

"You are welcome mon chéri."

"Je t'ame."

Grayson was about to kiss Ziva when she heard to door of the guest room open, "I better go say hello to Amy."

"I will go shower."

-o-

After tossing on an oversized Senator's jersey, Grayson made her way into the living room and said, "Hey stranger."

Amy looked up from the couch and beamed, "Hey Gray, I hope you haven't managed to undo all the good work I did on you?" She stood and carefully kissed her friend on the cheek.

"No, your handiwork is still intact I'm happy to announce. You are looking well."

Taking a step back, Amy took a hard long look at Grayson, "I wish I could say the same for you, but you look like you've gone ten rounds with Mike Tyson."

Grayson tittered, "That about sums it up, sit down and tell me all about Doctor Wheaton."

"We broke up a couple of weeks ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

Amy grinned, "I was a little too much for her."

With a nod of the head, Grayson understood, "Got you."

"By the way congratulations on your engagement and Ziva is simply wonderful."

"Thank you Amy. I'm very much in love with her."

"It's about time my friend and I envy you."

As blonde brows arched, Grayson retorted, "That doesn't sound like you."

"Maybe you settling down has managed to rub off on me."

"I highly recommend it. Is the base hospital keeping you busy still?"

"Yeah, that's why it's nice to get away for a break?"

"Ziva and I are both on leave for the week."

"Excellent, I'm going to enjoy getting to know Ziva more."

"Just keep your hands to yourself," teased Grayson with a grin.

"Of course I will, now can I help with dinner?"

"Thanks, but it has all been taken care of and you are a guest."

"Okay, but can I grab a beer?"

"You can and I'll have water."

-o-

Abby stepped through the doorway and kissed Ziva, "Hello, where is the patient?"

"Out on the porch with the others, you are the last to arrive."

Ziva closed the door and Abby linked arms with her, "How is she doing?"

"She is in considerable pain, but trying to hide it."

The two women walked down the hall then outside.

Abby put her hands on her hips and glared at Grayson, "I swear, if I keep going to Crazy Town every time one of you guys gets hurt, U.S. Mail will have to start forwarding my mail."

Everyone laughed and Grayson apologised, "I'm sorry Abby, but I can assure you it wasn't my idea."

"Yeah well, you better practice your ducking and weaving a little bit more."

"I promise and it's good to see you."

"Oh sorry, hello everyone," said Abby as she started to hug and kiss her friends. She stopped when Amy stood and offered her hand.

"I'm Amy George, pleased to meet you Miss Sciuto."

Abby smiled sweetly at the stranger, "Oh hello there."

"You can sit beside me," offered Amy with a wry grin.

"I'd like that and please call me Abby." Sitting down, she added, "I thought this was going to be a quiet night?"

Ziva handed her friend a glass of red wine, "Our plans changed somewhat." She went and stood behind Grayson's chair and placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder, "Grayson and I have an announcement to make."

Grayson put her hand over Ziva's and interlocked their fingers, "We wanted our friends here to help celebrate our engagement."

Abby sprang to her feet, "You guys are getting married?"

"Yes we are," answered Ziva. "November sixth, Grayson proposed this morning."

"Oh wow!" exclaimed Abby, "That is just the best news. Congratulations." She raced over to the couple and hugged them, "I am so excited for you guys."

The other guests stood and offered their best wishes then Ziva retrieved two bottles of champagne from inside and handed Grayson a bottle of water.

Once everyone had a drink in hand, Gibbs raised his, "I don't know of two people who are more suited to each other than Ziva and Grayson. I wish them years of joy and love."

The others joined in the toast as Ziva leaned down and kissed Grayson.

Ducky was next and after he recited an old Scottish blessing, Ziva organised dinner and once the dishes were cleared away two hours later, Grayson went into the kitchen to talk to Ziva.

"Have you noticed how well Amy and Abby are getting on?" she asked while wrapping her arm around her lover's tummy.

"I have and maybe Amy is just the right woman for Abby."

Grayson chuckled softly against Ziva's neck, "They have a lot in common."

"Amy will appeal to Abby's darker side."

Both women laughed before Ziva returned outside with a pot of coffee and cups.

Grayson was fetching a bottle of water from the refrigerator when Tony joined her a minute later.

"You need a hand with the lid?" he asked.

"No thanks, I've got it covered."

"I've come to say goodnight and thank you for a great evening. You have a nice home and good luck with Ziva."

The comment got Grayson's hackles up, "What does that mean?"

Tony rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulder, "Well we both know how bad Ziva snores."

"We do?"

"Yeah, when Ziva and I were in Pairs together in December last year, her god awful snoring kept me awake all night long. I nearly kicked her out of bed, but who in their right mind would do that to such a beautiful woman. It was just after she rejoined the team. She'd been working undercover for Mossad in a smoky Moroccan bar when the club exploded. Gibbs saw her on the news and we tracked her down. I have a picture of her singing." He pulled his wallet from the back pocket of his jeans and showed it to a dumbstruck Grayson.

Grayson's mind went blank and her heart stopped beating as she absorbed the words coming from Tony and the image before her eyes displaying the dimples above Ziva's buttocks along with the length of her bare back in a dark blue dress.

Tony in turn casually pointed out, "Ziva certainly has a body that never quits. I'll let myself out, see you."

When the meaning behind the comment infiltrated her brain, Grayson was overcome with rage and raised her fists, "You fucking bastard."

In reply, he smirked at her and before he spoke, Grayson punched him plush on the nose than nailed him with a left hook to the jaw. As he toppled to the floor, she grabbed her motorbike keys from the rack on the wall and stormed off towards the garage.

With trembling hands, she pulled on her helmet then opened the roller door with the remote. Putting the bike into gear, Grayson gunned the engine and sped off down the deserted street.

-o-

Everyone seated at the table heard the roar of the bike motor and looked towards the garage.

Gibbs spoke first, "What the hell?"

"That's Grayson's bike," snapped Ziva as she stood. "She's in no condition to ride."

"Where is Tony?" inquired Ducky with concern.

The others rose to their feet and followed Ziva into the house. They found Tony sitting on the floor and leaning up against the kitchen counter nursing a bloodied nose.

"What happened DiNozzo?" demanded Gibbs harshly.

"It seems the good Captain can't take a joke."

Ziva knelt down and handed him a hand towel, "What kind of joke?"

"I told her about your snoring when we were in Paris and showed her a snap of you singing in Morocco."

Anger rose within Ziva and she asked, "What exactly did you say?"

Tony sheepishly reencountered the conversation then Ziva yelled at him once he finished, "YOU IDIOT TONY, YOU IMPLIED WE SLEPT TOGETHER AND HAD SEX. YOU KNOW THAT IS NOT WHAT OCCURRED."

"I'm sorry Ziva; I don't know why I said it."

"You're jealous," answered Tim. "Where would Grayson go Ziva?"

Standing, Ziva looked to Amy, "She has no other friends to go to so my guess is she is headed to her mother's."

"I'll call Ashley and let her know what has happened," offered Gibbs.

Amy put a comforting hand on Ziva's shoulder, "Gray just needs to cool down then she'll be back."

"She will be hurting."

Tony got to his feet and Gibbs inquired, "Duck, can you take DiNozzo to hospital?"

"Leave it to me Jethro and the nose is definitely broken. You're lucky that's all she broke young man."

"Yeah I know Doc."

"When will you ever grow up dear boy?"

"I don't know and I'm real sorry about this Ziva."

"Just go Tony," replied a smouldering Ziva. "Do we wait until she returns or reaches Jacksonville? She has not taken her phone."

"We wait," suggested Gibbs. "If we put out a BOLO, it will only raise questions. I agree with Amy, Gray will cool her heels then return."

They were both wrong. By eleven, Grayson had not returned and Ziva sent Gibbs and Tim home. She sat on the couch and waited with Amy and Abby by her side.

-o-


	18. Chapter 18

Title: NCIS – Fallen Hero

Author: D M Harper

Summary: When Naval Criminal Investigative Service's MCRT investigates the death of a decorated Marine, one member finds much more than a motive for murder.

PAIRINGS: Agent Ziva David & Abigail Sciuto; Agent Ziva David & OFC; Abigail Sciuto & OFC.

Rating: MA for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction borrowing characters from a TV series. Other characters are original, but have learnt to play nicely with the others. No profit is gained and no copyright infringement is intended to creators Donald P. Bellisario & Don McGill or Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television & CBS Paramount Network Television.

A/N: Please take a dip into the review pool and leave a message. The Muse gets a little hungry!

* * *

Chapter 18

Grayson's vision was blurred as she pulled to the kerb and took off her headgear. Wiping away the tears with the sleeve of her jersey, she didn't need to inspect her left shoulder to know the wound had reopened. The excruciating pain and blood dripping down her arm told her all she needed to know.

As she sat by the roadside, Eli David's previous words to his daughter played over and over in her mind, _"Is DiNozzo still lushing over you?"_ Fresh tears flowed down her face and Grayson struggled with the ache in her heart. _"How could Ziva have fallen for DiNozzo's bullshit?"_ she asked herself. Grayson couldn't determine what hurt the most, the fact Ziva had not confided in her or the reality she had slept with a man only a month before they met. Grayson concluded it hurt either way and pulled on her helmet.

-o-

Twelve minutes later she parked her bike and entered the Emergency Department of Bethesda Naval Hospital. Approaching the reception counter, she waited until the nurse looked at her and said, "Hello, I'm Captain McCall. I was here two days ago with a gunshot injury."

The nurse's eyes focused on the blood soaked jersey, "Obviously you have a problem."

Grayson pulled her dog tags out from under her shirt, "I left the house in a hurry and forgot my identification."

"That's not a problem," replied the nurse as she inspected the metal tags. "Follow me."

Grayson did and entered an examination cubicle.

"Take a seat on the bed and the doctor will be with you shortly."

Putting her helmet on a table, Grayson eased herself onto the bed.

A female doctor joined her moments later, "Hello Captain, I'm Doctor Lucas."

"Hello," replied a somewhat lightheaded Grayson.

"Let's get your shirt off and take a look at your shoulder. How long have you been bleeding?"

"About forty minutes."

Doctor Lucas helped Grayson remove the blood drenched sports top and tee shirt then asked, "Do you feel dizzy?"

"Yes, it started a couple of minutes ago."

"Captain, you've lost a considerable amount of blood and are still bleeding profusely from the original wound."

"I thought so, I made quite a mess," remarked Grayson before collapsing forward and hitting the floor solidly.

-o-

Ziva jumped when her cell phone rang, "I do not recognise the number."

"Maybe Gray is using a pay phone," suggested Amy.

"Hello," answered Ziva tentatively.

_"Miss Ziva David?"_

"Yes, that is me."

_"My name is Sarah Lucas and I'm an Emergency Department doctor at Bethesda Naval Hospital in Maryland."_

Ziva's heart sank rapidly, "Oh my god is Grayson okay? Has she been in an accident?"

_"Please calm down Miss David. Captain McCall is currently undergoing a blood transfusion and has not been involved in an accident."_

"I am on my way," declared Ziva before ending the call and receiving more information from the doctor. She quickly relayed the news to Amy and Abby then grabbed the keys to Grayson's truck.

-o-

Twenty eight minutes of frenzied driving found Ziva pulling into the hospital car park. The trio ran into the E.D. and Ziva inquired at reception for Grayson's location. Once the women had a room number, the threesome filed into the lift and raced to the nurse's station on the fourth floor.

Both Ziva and Amy displayed their identification while Abby said, "I'm with NCIS too."

Checking the computer screen, the nurse announced, "Miss David, I'll page Doctor Lucas for you. If you take a seat in the waiting room to my left, I'll call you as soon as the doctor arrives."

"Am I not allowed to see Captain McCall?" inquired a stone faced Ziva.

"The doctor will explain everything."

Amy placed a hand on Ziva's shoulder, "Come on let's go sit down."

Ziva allowed herself to be led to the alcove and sat down beside Abby, "Something is wrong."

"You don't know that Ziv," reasoned Abby with a slight grin.

"Then why can we not see her?"

"You're listed as her emergency contact, right?"

"Yes I am."

"So maybe the doc wants to talk to you about what happened to cause her to end up here."

Amy remained silent as did Ziva.

Moments trickled by before a tall brunette entered the room, "Which one of you is Miss David?"

Ziva stood and answered, "I am."

"Hello, I'm Doctor Lucas. I treated Captain McCall down in Emergency."

"Can you tell us what happened?"

"Captain McCall arrived here suffering from severe blood loss."

"I do not understand."

Amy rose to her feet, "I do. Grayson must have opened up her shoulder wound when she slugged DiNozzo."

"That is correct," affirmed Doctor Lucas. "And you are?"

"I'm Doctor George and a Naval Lieutenant."

"I recognise your name from the Captain's medical file. You performed the surgery to her biceps brachii, deltoid, brachioradialis and humerus?"

"That is correct."

"Captain McCall lost consciousness while I was examining her and as a result, hit her head on the floor."

"Oh no!" exclaimed Abby.

"When I called you Miss David, Captain McCall was near the completion of her second transfusion. An MRI was taken of her skull earlier and a depressed fracture was located in the front left side of her cranial bone. The trauma resulted in an epidural hematoma, a blood clot."

"Does she require surgery?" asked Amy.

"She is currently in theatre undergoing a craniotomy."

Ziva reached for Abby's hand, "Thank you Doctor Lucas."

"I'll take you up to the surgical ward and you can wait there. Mrs McCall has been notified of her daughter's condition."

"How much damage was there to her shoulder?" inquired Amy as the group stepped into the lift.

"Several internal sutures in her subscapularis were ruptured, but there was no injury to the tendons or muscles."

Amy sighed with relief, "That's reassuring news."

The lift doors opened and Doctor Lucas led the trio to the waiting room, "A surgeon will speak to you once the procedure is completed."

"Thank you," said Amy as Abby sat Ziva in a chair.

"Goodnight," replied the doctor before leaving.

"Amy," uttered Ziva. "What are Grayson's chances?"

"She'll be fine, I'm sure of it."

"If she is not, DiNozzo is a dead man," declared Ziva with steely eyed conviction.

-o-

Abby called Gibbs, Tim and Ducky with the news and insisted they stay at home until there was an update. Of course Gibbs ignored that advice and arrived at the hospital at twelve thirty.

Ziva broke down when he hugged her then apologised for her weakness.

"Showing emotion for a loved one is not a sign of weakness Ziva," explained Gibbs.

Ziva pressed her face into her friend's shoulder and sobbed, "I cannot lose her Gibbs. Grayson means everything to me."

"She feels the same way about you."

"No she doesn't, she thinks I slept with Tony."

"It will be okay when you tell her the truth."

"What if she refuses to listen to me?"

"Then I'll talk to her, I have your back on this one."

"Thank you," mumbled Ziva as she stepped back and dried her eyes. She sat down and Abby held her hand.

"How long has Grayson been in the O.R.?" inquired Gibbs while he took a seat beside Abby and clasped her other hand.

"One and a half hours," responded Amy. "Under normal circumstances, it's a three to five hour procedure."

Gibbs turned to Ziva, "Have you spoken to Ashley yet?"

"Yes, we talked a little while ago. She is unable to get here until 0800 hours."

"I'll pick her up from the airport," offered Gibbs.

The group of four nervously waited for another four hours before a male wearing dark blue scrubs entered the room. Taking off his surgical cap, the grey haired surgeon spoke, "Are you all here for Captain McCall?"

Four anxious people stood and replied in unison, "Yes doctor."

"I'm Doctor Hill."

Ziva quickly made introductions then asked, "Is Grayson okay?"

"She is in recovery at the moment and is fairly groggy. There was significant trauma to her hippocampus which is located in the temporal lobe and I will be monitoring her for any complications during the next twenty four hours."

"Complications?" queried Ziva in a panicked voice.

"With any injury to the brain there is always the risk of side effects, particularly short or long term damage or post-traumatic amnesia. Captain McCall did recall her name, rank and serial number before returning to sleep, so that is an encouraging sign. I'll know more when she wakes again and can be asked more relevant questions."

"How long will that be doctor?" asked Gibbs.

"The Captain will be weak due to her initial blood loss, so she may sleep for some time."

"Thank you Doctor Hill."

"You'll be advised by nursing staff when Captain McCall has been moved to her room."

The surgeon left and Ziva offered to go get coffee.

"I'll give you a hand," proposed Amy.

The two women strode down the hall to the coffee machine and Ziva turned to Amy with tear filled eyes, "Is there the possibility Grayson may have permanent brain damage?"

"Ziva you heard the surgeon, he said she responded well to his questions."

"I am worried all will not be well."

"She will be just fine and you can explain all about bonehead Tony."

"He was deceitful and I am disappointed with his behaviour."

"We can deal with him later. Abby told me Doctor Mallard said Tony's nose was broken and his jaw fractured."

"Grayson must have been very angry."

"I certainly don't blame her."

"Nor do I."

"Come on, let's grab that caffeine fix."

-o-

"How is Grayson?" inquired a worried Ashley after greeting the others in the hospital room.

"She is still asleep," answered a forlorn Ziva.

Ashley approached the bed and looked at her daughter. Grayson's head was swathed in a white bandage with a drain leading out from underneath the left side. She had a nasal prong delivering oxygen and the side of her face was expansively bruised.

Leaning over, Ashley softly kissed Grayson's right cheek, "She looks so pale." Straightening up, she turned to Ziva, "You can buy me a coffee and tell me what happened."

"I wish to be here if Grayson wakes."

"We'll only be gone five minutes."

"As you wish Ashley."

Abby and Gibbs sat down again while Amy checked Grayson's chart for the fifth time.

"How am I doing Doctor George?" asked a raspy voiced Grayson.

Amy put down the chart and went to Grayson's right, "Considering you are awake and asking that question, tells me you are fine."

"Thank you for saving me," said Grayson as she reached for Amy's hand.

Amy knotted her eyebrows in confusion, "I didn't operate on you Gray."

"Oh, then who fixed my arm?" Grayson looked past Amy, "Gibbs, what are you doing here?"

Amy turned to Abby, "Go tell the nurse to call Doctor Hill."

Abby ran out of the room and Gibbs noted, "I think we have a problem."

Amy nodded, "Gray, do you know where you are?"

Grayson grinned sardonically, "Of course I do. I'm in Camp Dwyer Hospital Garmsir District, Afghanistan. When did you fly over Jethro, are you on a case with NCIS?"

"I didn't fly over Gray," replied a perplexed Gibbs. "What year is it?"

"2008 and you guys are starting to scare me."

Amy squeezed Grayson's hand as Ashley and Ziva stepped into the room.

Grayson looked at the two women and the panic set in, "Okay, why is my mother in Afghanistan?"

"Oh dear god," whispered Ziva.

Ashley went to her daughter, "Grayson, we are not in Afghanistan."

"All right, I'm going to close my eyes then wake up again."

"Honey, you are wide awake."

Doctor Hill, Abby and a nurse stepped into the room and Doctor Hill asked that everyone except Ashley and Ziva leave the room.

"Who's Ziva?" asked a bewildered Grayson.

Stepping in closer, Ziva answered, "I am."

"Oh, are you a nurse or doctor?"

"I am neither," explained the brunette before rushing out of the room in tears.

"What's the last thing you remember Grayson?" inquired the doctor.

"I was being prepped for surgery at Camp Dwyer after being shot in the upper left arm."

"That was two years ago. You have just had a procedure to remove a blood clot from your brain."

Raising her right hand, Grayson touched the bandage on her head, "I don't understand."

"You received trauma to your temporal lobe after collapsing due to blood loss and appear to be suffering amnesia."

"Crap!" exclaimed Grayson in disbelief. "So where am I?"

"Bethesda Naval Hospital."

"In Maryland?"

"Yes."

Feeling a headache coming on, Grayson closed her eyes and asked, "So why am I in Maryland?"

Ashley caressed her daughter's furrowed brow, "You took up a position with the Pentagon on the fifth of April. It is now August the sixteenth."

"2010?" queried Grayson.

"Yes honey, that is correct."

Grayson winced, "I have a headache."

"That's to be expected," explained the doctor. "I'll give you an injection to ease the pain."

Once Doctor Hill was finished, he said, "I know this is rather confusing right now, but you need to concentrate of resting."

"Can I speak to Amy please?"

"Yes, I'll send her in."

Doctor Hill and the nurse left and Grayson turned to her mother, "Mom."

"Yes Grayson?"

"Can you let me talk to Amy alone?"

"Of course, I'll just wait outside."

"Thank you."

Ashley passed Amy in the doorway and went to comfort a distraught Ziva. Gibbs and Abby had departed for work while Ziva had been left on her own.

-o-

Amy smiled and took a hold of Grayson's hand, "You totally confused yet?"

"Yes completely. It's like I'm in some kind of weird dream."

"It's real."

"I remember we had a date planned for dinner after I recovered. Did we go on it?"

"Yes we did."

"I assume because you are here, we are a couple still."

"No we're not, but we are good friends. I'm actually here visiting you and am on leave from Camp Pendleton."

"Oh, were we lovers?"

"Yes, for two years."

"Why did we break up?"

"We never had that kind of relationship?"

"So it was just a sex thing like my other liaisons?"

"Correct and we stopped our arrangement several months ago."

"We did?"

"Yes, you wanted more than I was willing to give."

Grayson smirked, "That doesn't sound like me."

"Well it was and still is."

"Is this amnesia permanent?"

"There is a possibility Gray, but most cases are only temporary."

"You look tired, how long have you been here?"

"A few of us have been here since late last night."

"Do me a favour and take mom home. I assume I still have my house in Arlington."

"You do and sleep would be a good idea."

"I'm sorry I don't remember us Amy."

"It's okay and I'll visit you later."

"Thanks and can you send mom back in?"

Grayson looked at the raven haired women as she entered the room a short time later and thought, _"My god she's beautiful."_ She noted the woman had been crying and looked exhausted, "Am I supposed to know you?"

Ziva neared the bed, "Your mother thought it best if I spoke to you. She has left with Amy and will return after having some sleep."

Grayson smiled at the lightly accented woman and asked, in Hebrew, "You are from Israel?"

"Yes, my name is Ziva David and am originally from Tel Aviv."

Grayson's eyes widened in recognition and stated, "You work with Jethro at NCIS."

"That is correct."

"So you are here waiting with him?"

"No, he and Abby had to leave and commence work."

"Is Abby an Agent too?"

"No she is a Forensics Specialist."

"I must know you both if you are here."

"You do, do you mind if I sit?"

"Please make yourself comfortable."

Ziva sat in the chair closest to the bed.

Grayson reverted back to English, "Do you know Amy?"

"Yes, we met yesterday."

A blonde eyebrow arched in question, "How did you meet?"

"She introduced herself to me when she arrived at your house from Hagerstown."

"So you were at my house?"

"Yes."

"We are friends then?"

"Yes we are."

"I'm sorry I don't recall. How did we meet?"

"You were involved in a case with NCIS." Ziva thought it best not to mention Mason's murder until Grayson recovered more. "You are with the Intelligence Investigations Unit at the Pentagon."

"All this information is pretty daunting." Grayson noticed Ziva twirling the ring on her left hand, "Are you married?"

"No, I am engaged."

"Oh, do I know them?"

"It is you Grayson, you proposed yesterday morning."

"Holy shit!" exclaimed a shell shocked blonde.

"This must be difficult for you?"

"It is, but I have to admit your news is exciting."

Ziva allowed herself a smile, "You are the love of my life."

"God, I wish I could remember having such a gorgeous fiancée."

"It is time you rested and thank you for the compliment."

"Will you stay with me?"

"If that is what you wish."

"I can't explain it, but I feel comfortable and reassured by your presence."

The smile on Ziva's face grew, "As I am always by yours."

"How long have we known each other?"

"Six months."

"Do you know all about Amy?"

"Yes, we have no secrets darling."

Grayson yawned then smiled, she liked the way this stranger spoke the word of endearment, "Do you always call me that?"

"Yes and you call me honey or baby, which I simply adore."

"Are you frightened I won't remember you?"

"I am very scared by that prospect," admitted Ziva as tears fell from brown eyes.

"You are too beautiful to be upset." Grayson gingerly moved over to the left of the bed, "Lay down with me and sleep Ziva. It feels right to have you closer."

Ziva eased onto the mattress and settled in the crook of Grayson's shoulder, "You are very romantic."

"I am? I must have changed when I met you. I wasn't into relationships."

"We both changed our ways when you walked into NCIS at the Navy Yard."

"Was it love at first sight?"

"It was for me, but you resisted my affections before I wore you down."

Grayson chuckled, "I have a feeling that was a smart decision on my behalf."

"It was." With small caresses on Ziva's arm, Grayson grew tired, "Ziva are we happy?"

"There is something I must tell you in that regard."

"Go ahead."

Ziva painstakingly recounted the previous night's incident with DiNozzo.

"So I hit this guy because he insinuated you had slept with him in Paris and was carrying a tantalising picture of you in his wallet?"

"That is correct. Tony is not known for his subtlety. If you had taken your phone with you, I could have explained it all to you and prevented you from ending up here. The truth is Tony and I had to share a room because the Hotel messed up the reservations and there were no more available rooms."

"It's not your fault and by the sounds of things, I was fairly upset."

"I believe you were inconsolable. You once told me I was the only person capable of breaking your heart."

Grayson held Ziva tighter, "I must really love you to have said that."

"You do," responded Ziva in a quivering whisper.

"In that case, I better hurry up and remember."

"I hope so, but if not, I will endeavour to make you fall in love with me all over again. I won't give up on us."

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes."

"I'll hold you to it."

"Do you promise?"

"I most definitely do." Grayson had no idea why she was reacting this way to woman for all intents and purposes was a complete stranger to her. As she succumbed to slumber, she hoped she woke with her memory intact.

-o-


	19. Chapter 19

Title: NCIS – Fallen Hero

Author: D M Harper

Summary: When Naval Criminal Investigative Service's MCRT investigates the death of a decorated Marine, one member finds much more than a motive for murder.

PAIRINGS: Agent Ziva David & Abigail Sciuto; Agent Ziva David & OFC; Abigail Sciuto & OFC.

Rating: MA for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction borrowing characters from a TV series. Other characters are original, but have learnt to play nicely with the others. No profit is gained and no copyright infringement is intended to creators Donald P. Bellisario & Don McGill or Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television & CBS Paramount Network Television.

A/N: Please take a dip into the review pool and leave a message. The Muse gets a little hungry!

* * *

Chapter 19

Amy and Ashley visited the hospital later in the day and were pleased to find Ziva and Grayson laughing. Ashley brought an overnight bag for both of them and was encouraged to see Grayson looking a nicer shade of pink.

Ashley and Amy returned everyday as Grayson continued to recover physically and when she was discharged on Saturday, her memory of the past two years still eluded her.

Ziva rode Grayson's bike home while Ashley drove Amy and Grayson back to Arlington in the Z71.

When Grayson entered her house, she stopped and scanned the framed black and white photo of her and Ziva hanging on the hallway wall.

"I took that snap last Sunday when you proposed," explained Ashley. "I put it up yesterday."

"It's wonderful mom, thank you so much."

"You and Ziva belong together," added Amy as she passed by with the bags.

"I've had that feeling ever since Ziva told me who she was," responded a smiling Grayson.

Ziva went through to the kitchen and took the bags off Amy, "Excuse me while I put the dirty clothes in the wash."

"I think I'll go lie down for a while," declared Grayson as she wandered off down the hall. She found Ziva sorting through their bags, "Hey there."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes and when you are done, will you lie down with me?"

"I won't be long," answered Ziva while leaving the room. She returned moments later to discover Grayson in bed with a sad look on her face. Without thinking, Ziva stripped down to her underwear and slipped in under the sheet, "What is bothering you?"

"I'm just frustrated because I don't remember our life together. We look so happy in the picture mom put up in the hallway, but I don't have a single memory of that time."

Ziva draped her arm around Grayson's belly, "It has only been a week Grayson, your recollections will come back, but you have to give it time."

Wiping a lone tear from her eyes, Grayson asked, "When and how was I shot?"

"You were on a covert operation in Tel Aviv ten days ago. Your mission was to shut down the Director of Mossad."

Grayson's face scrunched up and she removed the bandana covering her shaved scalp and the incision that arched from the front of her left ear to the middle of her forehead. She scratched her scalp and inquired, "Eli David, any relation?"

"He is my father and cease that rubbing of your head."

Grayson's eyes lit up, "Holy shit and my surgical wound is so itchy."

Ziva climbed out of bed and returned from the bathroom with a tube of ointment, "I will fix your problem."

"So tell me about this op, I assume you know all about it."

"I do."

As Ziva gently applied the salve onto the still sutured incision, she told Grayson all about the incident. When she was done, she went into the ensuite to wash her hands.

Grayson took the opportunity to process what Ziva had just told her and to leer at the incredible body that Ziva possessed. Grayson had successfully suppressed her sexual arousal all week, but was now struggling to rein in her desire for the woman she found amazingly intoxicating.

When Ziva slipped back into bed, she carefully settled onto Grayson's right shoulder, "Has the itching stopped?"

"Yes thank you. Why did you fall in love with me?"

"When you walked into NCIS wearing your uniform, I was mesmerised by your beauty and air of confidence. Your physique held my attention and my heart was racing. I looked at you and wondered how it would feel to know you better."

"Oh my," gasped Grayson. "So we met at the Navy Yard?"

"Yes, but not that day. You were there to see Gibbs and we were not formally introduced until the following morning."

"Why was I there to see Gibbs?"

"You were being interviewed. You were so calm and stoic and I was absolutely entranced by your professional attitude while dealing with the questions."

Grayson's chest rumbled with a giggle, "Did I notice your attraction?"

"Yes, but you refused to respond. You stated you didn't do relationships, but I was not discouraged."

"What changed my mind?"

"Your desire to settle down with the one you loved."

"I've never been in love before."

"I know this about you. You once said to me that your career and family were all that mattered to you until you fell in love with me and I was now part of your family."

"Did we date?"

"Yes."

"We didn't have sex on the first date, did we?"

The question brought a chuckle from Ziva, "No, we waited because we both had previous relationships based purely on sex and we wanted more between us."

Grayson smiled then changed the topic, "I think Amy is interested in Abby."

"I agree."

"You and Abby used to be lovers?"

"Yes."

With brows arched in surprise, Grayson said, "Oh okay and I am all right with that?"

"Yes as I am with Amy."

"Uhm, when was the last time we made love?"

"It was quite a few weeks ago."

"How come it was so long back?"

Ziva took her time and explained her concern with the Eli situation and Grayson nodded in understanding.

"Is me not remembering frustrating for you Ziva?"

"Yes, I miss our intimacy and have to stop myself from wanting you."

"That's grossly unfair and I apologise."

"It is not your fault."

"Before this business with your father, did we have a healthy sex life?"

"Very much so, our normal routine was one or more times every day."

Grayson sighed loudly, "I'm extremely attracted to you, but realise it's purely physical at this stage and you deserve better."

"I comprehend."

"I do appreciate your patience though."

Ziva was too choked up with emotion to reply and after a few minutes she heard Grayson's breathing become shallow. Easing out of the bed, Ziva went into the bathroom to shower and relieve the burning ache she had for her fiancée.

-o-

Grayson awoke from her dream covered in heavy sheen of perspiration and the need to speak with Amy. After taking a clumsy shower, she struggled into a pair of boxers and USMC tee shirt. She went outside and located her friend sitting on the back porch.

Sitting down, she asked, "Where's mom and Ziva?"

"Grocery shopping and Jethro and Abby are coming to dinner."

"Can you please take a look at my sutures, they are really itchy?"

"Sure, let me just grab my med kit from my room."

"Thanks."

Moments later, Amy was wearing latex gloves and examining Grayson's scalp, "The incision has healed nicely and the sutures are ready to come out."

"Can you do that for me?"

"Of course I can Gray." As she prepared a kit, she hummed a tune.

"Amy did we use to meet in my quarters?"

"Yes we did, do you remember?"

"I dreamt I was holding you up in a handstand and performing oral sex when you slipped and banged your elbow on my footlocker."

Amy halted her procedure and looked down at Grayson, "That actually happened. Do you recall any more of the dream?"

"I was laughing so hard that I collapsed on the floor then you ended up on top of me and demanded satisfaction."

"Gray that is exactly how it occurred."

"That's all I remember."

"It's a terrific start."

Grayson had a flash of imagery when Amy said, "I'm done Gray."

"When I returned to Camp Dwyer after you reconstructed my arm, I visited you at the hospital and you dragged me into the linen closet. You said _"I'm done Gray"_ after we exhausted all our energy."

Amy knelt down in front of Grayson and took hold of her hand, "Yes I did, oh my god, you are remembering."

"Your favourite colour is purple and you have a piercing your mother knows nothing about."

"That's true on both counts."

Grayson closed her eyes and let the memories flow, "It's your belly button and you like having it played with."

"This is really good Gray, keep going."

"You enjoy listening to Mozart to relax and you have an intricate tattoo of an ankh on your lower back."

Amy's smile widened, "Wow, it's all coming back."

"We stopped having sex after you wanted me to handcuff you to the bed and whip you."

With a tilt of her head, Amy confessed, "Uhm, that's true and I knew at the time that would turn you off."

"You didn't want me to do that?" queried Grayson.

"The handcuffs yes, the whipping no."

Grayson laughed, "I think I'll sanitise most of that when I tell Ziva."

"That's a very smart idea."

No more memories came back to Grayson and both Ashley and Ziva were pleased to hear of her progress when they arrived home a short time later.

Ziva tenderly placed her hand on Grayson's knee when she sat down beside her on the porch, "This is good news."

"It's terrific Ziva and hopefully more will return over the next few days."

"How are you feeling?"

"Strange, my head is foggy when the images of my past come to me and I'm sorry I have none of you yet."

"We will be patient my love."

Amy stood and collected empty glasses, "From what you have remembered Gray, it appears your memories are returning in chronological order. Your last memory of me is from late last year."

"Why haven't I remembered other stuff from that time?"

"I have no idea, but don't try to force it."

Grayson felt a sharp pain to her forehead and asked, "Who's Mason?"

Amy headed for the door, "That one is all yours Ziva."

"I'll make a start on dinner," suggested Ashley as she rose out of her chair.

"Are you in agony?" inquired Ziva.

"I have a bad headache."

"I will go get your pills."

Ziva returned with two tablets and a bottle of water and handed them over to Grayson.

"Thank you Ziva."

The brunette waited until Grayson was finished drinking before starting, "Marine Lieutenant Mason Harris is the reason we met."

"I gather he was why I was interviewed by Jethro?"

"He was and Mason was also your close friend and fiancé."

Grayson dropped the bottle of water and clutched at her skull, "What the hell?"

Ziva grabbed the blonde's forearms, "Do you require Amy's assistance?"

"No it will pass," replied Grayson through clenched teeth.

"Maybe it would be best if you lay down," suggested a concerned Ziva.

"I'm tired of being in bed Ziva and the pain is easing."

"It worries me greatly when you hurt."

Grayson looked into tear filled eyes, "I can see why I fell in love with you. Can you tell me more about this Mason?"

Ziva took a seat beside Grayson and told her everything.

Grayson's face was blank when she turned to Ziva, "I think I'll go take a hot shower and try to alleviate this headache."

"Do you require help?"

"I'm good to go."

Realising Grayson wanted to be on her own for a while; Ziva didn't push the issue and remained on the porch.

-o-

During dinner, Grayson excused herself and after she failed to return, Amy went to check on her. She found her reclined on a deckchair by the pool.

"You okay Gray?"

With a slight wave of her hand, Grayson answered "Yeah, I just needed some fresh air."

"I can't even begin to understand how frustrating this must be for you."

"It's more infuriating for Ziva. She looks at me with nothing but deep love in her eyes and I know she wants me."

"Gray, about two months ago we had a phone conversation and you admitted how different it was for you when you and Ziva made love."

"I did?"

"Yes, you said it wasn't about the sexual act, it was about the love you felt for her and the connection."

Unbidden, tears rolled down Grayson's cheeks, "Ziva is being hurt by my lack of memory and all I want to do is hold her. My heart aches when I witness her sadness. It's like I know I love her, but I just don't feel it."

"You and Ziva have a special bond, so tell her how you are feeling."

"I don't want to inflict anymore pain on her."

"That's understandable Gray."

"Amy, can you say goodnight to everyone for me? I'm tired and am going to bed."

"I can do that for you. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Goodnight and thanks for the chat."

-o-


	20. Chapter 20

Title: NCIS – Fallen Hero

Author: D M Harper

Summary: When Naval Criminal Investigative Service's MCRT investigates the death of a decorated Marine, one member finds much more than a motive for murder.

PAIRINGS: Agent Ziva David & Abigail Sciuto; Agent Ziva David & OFC; Abigail Sciuto & OFC.

Rating: MA for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction borrowing characters from a TV series. Other characters are original, but have learnt to play nicely with the others. No profit is gained and no copyright infringement is intended to creators Donald P. Bellisario & Don McGill or Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television & CBS Paramount Network Television.

A/N: Please take a dip into the review pool and leave a message. The Muse gets a little hungry!

* * *

Chapter 20

Grayson knocked on the guest room door the following morning and whispered, "Hey Amy, are you awake?"

"Just give me a second Gray."

A smile spread across Grayson's face when she heard Abby voice, "Where is my shirt?"

"Try looking on top of the bureau," answered Amy in between giggles.

"Okay, got it."

"Come on in Gray."

Grayson stepped inside and surveyed the two dishevelled women, "You've got a call from a Major Phillips from Pendleton." She passed Amy the phone and winked at Abby before retreating.

Grayson was standing in the kitchen when Amy joined her moments later.

"I'm sorry about that. I hope you don't mind that Abby stayed the night?"

"I'm glad she did and I think you make a wonderful couple."

"Phew, so do I." Placing the handheld phone back into the charger, Amy added, "That was my C.O.; I've been granted another week of liberty, so I can keep an eye on you."

"That's great news and I really do appreciate it. I'm sure a certain Forensics expert will be pleased also."

Grinning madly, Amy replied, "I can only hope and your mother was worried about you being left on your own while Ziva was at work."

"Speaking of which, can you take mom to the airport?"

"Ziva and I already organised that last night."

"Okay, I guess that's everything taken care of."

"You seem a little down, what's wrong?"

"I remember Mason, but not his death."

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry."

Grayson shrugged her shoulders, "At least I've progressed more."

"Have you had any headaches this morning?"

"No."

"I'm pleased to hear that. Is Ziva still sleeping?"

"Yes and as it's only six, I'm going back to bed."

"So am I."

"I suggest you keep the noise down."

"Oh god, you didn't hear us last night, did you?" asked Amy in alarm.

"No, but I bet mom did," taunted Grayson before heading to her bedroom. Climbing under the covers, Grayson arranged her right hand over Ziva's hip.

Ziva stirred and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I had a dream about Mason."

Sitting up, Ziva looked down at Grayson, "You are sad?"

"Yes I am. I loved him and now he is gone."

"I am sorry this is a painful memory for you."

"Can I hold you?"

"You may," replied Ziva while sliding down and snuggling into Grayson's side.

Within minutes both women were sound asleep.

-o-


	21. Chapter 21

Title: NCIS – Fallen Hero

Author: D M Harper

Summary: When Naval Criminal Investigative Service's MCRT investigates the death of a decorated Marine, one member finds much more than a motive for murder.

PAIRINGS: Agent Ziva David & Abigail Sciuto; Agent Ziva David & OFC; Abigail Sciuto & OFC.

Rating: MA for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction borrowing characters from a TV series. Other characters are original, but have learnt to play nicely with the others. No profit is gained and no copyright infringement is intended to creators Donald P. Bellisario & Don McGill or Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television & CBS Paramount Network Television.

A/N: Please take a dip into the review pool and leave a message. The Muse gets a little hungry!

* * *

Chapter 21

Ziva was sitting at her desk perusing a DoD file when Tony placed a bouquet of flowers on top of her desk. She glanced up at him and noted, "If you are attempting to butterball me up, it will not work."

"You mean butter and no, these are not from me. Some guy delivered them for you while I was passing reception. I thought I'd save you the walk to the lobby."

"That was nice of you, but I am still upset with you."

Tony went and sat behind his desk, "I know you are and I don't blame you."

"I still don't understand what possessed you do say that to Grayson."

"I was jealous of your relationship and lost my head for a brief moment."

"So it was intentional?"

"Afraid so and I sincerely apologise."

"Tony, it is now Wednesday, why did it take so long for you to admit that?"

"Look Ziva, I was an ass and quite frankly too scared to talk to you. I was expecting you to attack me Monday morning."

Ziva smirked, "Grayson made me promise not to and I will honour that commitment."

"I must thank her."

"Oh do not be thankful Tony," remonstrated Ziva while twirling a paperclip in her left hand. "She still has to remember the incident and may wish to harm you again. Like me, Grayson knows of the eighteen ways to kill a person with this clip."

Tony grimaced at the thought, "Jesus, there's something to look forward to."

"How is Grayson doing?" asked Tim from behind his work station.

"The headaches seem to be gone and last night she had more memories return."

"Hopefully it won't be long before she is back to normal."

"So who sent the flowers?" inquired Tony.

"I'll find out DiNosey."

"Good one Ziva," declared Tim before chuckling.

"That's enough out of you McSquirt," retorted Tony.

"Nice flowers," announced Gibbs as he returned to his desk. "DiNosey hit yourself for me will ya?"

"Right Boss," replied Tony as he smacked the back of his head.

Gibbs sat down and inquired, "Where are we on the P.F.C. Wilcox case people?"

Ziva answered first, "Private First Class Wilcox will be available for interview tomorrow morning. His doctor, a Captain Banner informed me Wilcox will be sedated until then."

"Good work Ziva, anything else?"

"Yes Boss," replied Tim. "Financial records show no irregularities and the ex-wife is still conveniently out of town. Her co-worker implied Elisa Wilcox is scheduled to return to work 0900 hours tomorrow. Phone records turned up a number belonging to a Sergeant McMasters. The number was called fifty-six times in the past month."

"What do we have on the Sergeant?" inquired Gibbs.

"Sergeant McMasters works with P.F.C. Wilcox in supplies at Quantico," responded Ziva. "He is currently on leave and his whereabouts at this stage are unknown. A BOLO has been issued for him and his vehicle."

Tony spoke up, "Boss, my guess is he is Charlottesville with the ex-wife after beating P.F.C. Wilcox to within an inch of his life."

"So how do you explain why you are not on the way to Virginia?'

Ziva's desk phone rang, "Agent David speaking."

_"Agent David, Pete Wilson from Charlottesville Police Department."_

"Ahh yes Officer Wilson, what do you have for me?"

_"We located Sergeant McMasters' vehicle in the car park at the Hampton Inn and Elisa Wilcox is a registered guest."_

"Thank you Officer Wilson, a team will be there shortly."

_"We'll keep an eye on them until you arrive."_

Ziva hung up and declared, "Gibbs, Tony's theory is correct. McMasters and the ex-Mrs Wilcox are at the Hampton Inn."

Nodding, Jethro called Abby, "What do you have for me?"

_"Epidermis recovered from P.F.C. Wilcox's teeth matched a Sergeant McMasters' DNA."_

"Thanks Abs."

_"You're welcome Gibbs."_

"Okay DiNozzo you're with Tim. Go pick up the happy couple, DNA matched McMasters."

"On it Boss," replied Tony.

Ziva looked at Gibbs, "What about me?"

With a smile Gibbs pointed to the flowers, "You may want to read that card Ziva."

Reaching for the envelope, Ziva pulled out the card and read:

_**Ziva,**_

_**Have dinner with me, we need some alone time.**_

_**Call me,**_

_**Grayson.**_

Ziva looked at Gibbs and asked, "How did you know?"

"Gray called me this morning and asked for the name of a good restaurant."

"So it's a date?"

"It looks that way to me."

"Oh."

"She knows she loves you Ziva, she just doesn't remember."

"Thank you Gibbs, I needed to hear that."

"That's why I told you," quipped Gibbs with a smirk.

"I better call her."

"If you need me, I'll be up in Vance's office."

Ziva nodded then reached for her cell phone.

_"Hello Ziva,"_ answered Grayson seconds later.

"Thank you for the flowers and I would enjoy having dinner with you."

_"Excellent, I've made reservations at La Tabernadel Alabardero for 1900 hours."_

Ziva gulped, "How did you know that is our favourite restaurant?"

_"I didn't, Jethro told me. I just wanted to take you out and forget about trying to jog my memory. Amy has been invited to stay overnight at Abby's, so I thought it would be nice to have a date."_

"It will be very pleasant."

_"Once we got together, did we date often?"_

"All the time, you liked taking me out."

_"Is there anything else I liked to do with you?"_

"You touch and kiss me constantly."

_"I'm sorry you have missed that."_

"It's been damn near impossible, but I have adapted."

_"I am very grateful for you Ziva."_

"You will make me cry."

_"I better go then, see you when you get home."_

"Bye."

-o-

Grayson looked across the table at Ziva and grinned, "You are so striking and I can see why we like coming here, the food is magnificent."

Ziva's eyes sparkled, "Did you have any headaches today?"

"No, but my C.O. visited and he informed me I am on medical leave until the thirteenth."

"This is good news."

"I was thinking we could visit mom on the weekend and I could meet this Gary she keeps talking about."

"He is a very handsome man and treats your mother well."

"So I like him?"

"Yes you do and it is a good idea to get away."

"I think the break will do both of us good. Oh, before I forget, I have an appointment with Doctor Hill Friday morning."

"Is Amy driving?"

"Yes and Abby is taking her to the airport on Sunday."

"Do you think they will maintain a long distance relationship?"

"I think so; Amy is very keen on the proposal."

"As is Abby."

"Would you care for dessert?"

"No, I am fine."

"I'll pay the bill then we can go home."

"Thank you for a superb date."

"You are welcome and I thoroughly enjoyed myself."

-o-


	22. Chapter 22

Title: NCIS – Fallen Hero

Author: D M Harper

Summary: When Naval Criminal Investigative Service's MCRT investigates the death of a decorated Marine, one member finds much more than a motive for murder.

PAIRINGS: Agent Ziva David & Abigail Sciuto; Agent Ziva David & OFC; Abigail Sciuto & OFC.

Rating: MA for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction borrowing characters from a TV series. Other characters are original, but have learnt to play nicely with the others. No profit is gained and no copyright infringement is intended to creators Donald P. Bellisario & Don McGill or Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television & CBS Paramount Network Television.

A/N: Please take a dip into the review pool and leave a message. The Muse gets a little hungry!

* * *

Chapter 22

Ziva opened the door of the pool house and stood to the side to allow Grayson entry.

"Thank you and we have a couple of hours before mom arrives home. Would you like to take a swim?"

"I would, I will just take our bags into the bedroom."

"I'll go change in the bathroom."

Ziva was already in the pool when Grayson walked down the steps wearing red board shorts and a black bikini top. Ziva's smile was wide and Grayson closed her eyes before diving underwater. She resurfaced in front of Ziva and embraced her tightly.

Pulling her closer, Grayson kissed Ziva's left collar bone then murmured, "You are so gorgeous and look splendid in black."

"You prefer my dark blue bikini," remarked an aroused Ziva as she wrapped her arms around Grayson's neck.

Grayson kissed up Ziva's long neck and settled her lips on the earlobe, "I want you baby."

Ziva moaned at the words, "I want you too darling, but I thought you wanted to wait until you remembered everything?"

"Do you want to wait?" asked Grayson as she sucked on the flesh.

"Oh god Gray," uttered Ziva.

"You have a green and blue chameleon tattoo on the top of your right thigh, just above the curve of your bikini line" said Grayson before kissing Ziva's face and undoing her bikini top.

Ziva excitedly responded, "You remember my love?"

"The last time we were here, we were about to make love for the first time, but you were called away to a double murder onboard a ship and we didn't make love until June 17th."

"Oh dear god you even recall the date."

"Yes because that was when I knew I was in love with you."

"Do you remember it all?"

"Yes baby and now I'm going to make love to my beautiful, patient fiancée to show how much I love her."

Ziva was overcome with emotion and whimpered, "Darling welcome back."

"I love you so much Ziva."

Ziva's reply was crushed under the weight of Grayson's hungry kiss.

-o-

Ziva kissed Grayson's chest two hours later and inquired, "How is your shoulder?"

"It's very good considering the workout we just gave it."

Tittering softly, Ziva placed her mouth over Grayson's erect nipple and gently sucked.

"Oh baby, I've missed you, but we don't have time."

Ziva raised her head and gazed into pools of blue, "There will always be time."

Ziva was correct, by the time Ashley knocked on the door, Grayson was in the shower and Ziva was dressed.

When she opened the door, she hugged Ashley and cried, "Grayson's regained all her memory."

"Oh thank goodness for that, you must be so relieved?"

"We both are."

"That would explain the bikini tops floating in the pool."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologise and we better resume those wedding plans then."

"We must and Grayson is very excited about the ceremony."

"I'm just so pleased for you both. You have been wonderful throughout this whole ordeal. Gary will be here soon, so I'll go make a start on lunch."

Ziva blushed, "Yes Grayson thanked me for my patience."

"Hey mom," greeted Grayson as she walked down the hall.

Ashley embraced her daughter, "Hello and welcome back."

Grayson smiled brilliantly, "It's good to be back and thank you for all you've done."

"I'll just go collect our tops from the pool," suggested Ziva.

Grayson giggled for a moment, "I wondered what happened to mine."

-o-


	23. Chapter 23

Title: NCIS – Fallen Hero

Author: D M Harper

Summary: When Naval Criminal Investigative Service's MCRT investigates the death of a decorated Marine, one member finds much more than a motive for murder.

PAIRINGS: Agent Ziva David & Abigail Sciuto; Agent Ziva David & OFC; Abigail Sciuto & OFC.

Rating: MA for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction borrowing characters from a TV series. Other characters are original, but have learnt to play nicely with the others. No profit is gained and no copyright infringement is intended to creators Donald P. Bellisario & Don McGill or Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television & CBS Paramount Network Television.

A/N: Please take a dip into the review pool and leave a message. The Muse gets a little hungry!

* * *

Chapter 23

Wedding plans were finalised during the next two weeks and Grayson returned to duty on Monday. She received a warm welcome and as Ziva was away with the team, she finally accepted an invitation for drinks and dinner with her unit.

Arriving home just before eleven, Grayson showered and prepared for bed. She just got settled when Leon Vance called.

"Good evening sir."

_"Grayson I'm sorry to call so late, but I've just been informed Eli David has left Cyprus under a false identity and may be headed to the States. Information is sketchy at present, but I'm led to believe he left via a private jet and is in the company of four other men."_

"He will come looking for Ziva."

_"I've spoken to Gibbs and Agent David has been informed of the situation. My source told me Eli dispatched one of his men this morning, but he has not been sighted as of yet."_

"Ziva needs to be protected sir."

_"Already taken care of and the team wrapped up their case an hour ago. They are on the way back to Washington as we speak. Ziva will be taken to a safe location until Eli and his men are located."_

"Thank you sir."

_"Colonel Flack with be contacting you shortly with further instructions."_

"Understood sir and I appreciate the call."

-o-

Colonel Flack phoned seventeen minutes later.

After a brief conversation, he explicated, _"So the plan is for you to lure this man to you then deal with him."_

"I'm to be the bait while Ziva is protected?"

_"Correct, we can only assume Eli David will be seeking revenge against you as well as his daughter."_

"That's a given Colonel and I'll keep an eye out for a tail."

_"At this stage no identities of Eli's men have been established. Sergeants Anderson and Blake will be at your house within the next ten minutes and will be with you twenty four seven. You are to carry on with your normal routine so as not to raise suspicion if under surveillance."_

"Understood sir."

_"Grayson, Director Vance has assured me Ziva will be well guarded and I am aware of the fact she is more than just your friend."_

"Yes sir."

_"That information will not be part of my report. As far as I am concerned, it is not an issue."_

"I appreciate your candour sir."

Dropping all protocol, Flack chuckled, _"Shit, if they hounded out all the gays in the military, there'd by a mass exodus."_

Grayson relaxed, "That is very true."

_"Unless I receive any more information tonight, I'll speak with you in the morning."_

"Goodnight sir."

Grayson closed her phone and as she placed it on the side table, she heard footsteps in the hallway outside the bedroom door. As she reached for the drawer to retrieve her handgun, the door flew open and a black fatigue attired assailant burst through the doorway firing a bevy of shots in her general direction.

Gripping her fingers around the stock of the Beretta, Grayson rolled onto the floor and felt a bullet pierce her left calf. Coming to a halt, she rose up on one knee and aimed at the man and fired off two rounds to his legs. He grunted while two slugs ripped into Grayson's upper torso. With a steady hand, she fired a shot to her attacker's forehead.

As he slumped forward onto the floor, Grayson's cell phone rang. She gritted her teeth against the searing pain and got to her feet. Stumbling to the bed, she collapsed onto the mattress and picked up the phone.

Grayson answered in a voice racked with agony, "Ziva, listen to me very closely."

_"Grayson!"_ exclaimed Ziva in alarm.

"Please baby, I don't have much time. Oh god, I love you so much and will always be with you. Be safe my love." Grayson heard knocking on her front door and added, "Tell mom, Amy and Jethro I love them."

_"Grayson please, what is going on?"_ beseeched a now terrified Ziva.

There was no reply as a heavily bleeding Grayson fell forward onto the floor and her front door was knocked down by Peter Anderson's right shoulder.

-o-

Ziva turned to Gibbs with tears falling freely, "Something is not right. Grayson is hurt and I need to get home."

"We can't Ziva. Once we land, you will be taken to a safe house."

"Gibbs, she was saying goodbye."

"Call her back," instructed Gibbs, keeping the dread from his voice.

Ziva did and received no reply, "She is not answering."

"We land in twenty, you go with Tony and Tim to the safe location and I'll go to your place."

"Thank you Gibbs. Obviously Eli is behind this. I must not panic and remain useful."

-o-

Gibbs pulled up behind a police car and ran up the path displaying his credentials. As he approached the missing front door, Vance stepped into the hallway.

"Where is she Leon?"

"This way Jethro," indicated the Director as he walked past several military personnel and towards the main bedroom. "One of Eli's men bypassed the security system and ambushed Grayson."

Entering the room, Jethro saw the body to his right and the blood splatter on the walls then his attention was drawn to the pool of blood to the side of the bed and on the comforter. Shoving down his feelings, he asked. "Has the attacker been identified?"

"He is Israeli born Avital Mizrachi, twenty-nine and under Eli's employ in Cyprus."

"I assume Grayson is in hospital."

Vance's eyes brimmed with tears, "No Jethro, she was pronounced dead ten minutes before I arrived."

Gibbs's voice broke and the words were strained, "Jesus Christ Leon, not Gray."

Leon placed his hand on Jethro's shoulder, "I'm so sorry Jethro; I know the two of you were close."

"She was like a daughter and how the hell am I going to tell her mother and Ziva?"

"It's not going to be easy. The Pentagon has closed ranks and taken over the investigation. Our job is solely to protect Ziva through the insanity."

Wiping away tears with the back of his hand, Jethro stated, "At least she took the bastard with her."

"Jethro, officially we are shut out of this case, but I want you to do whatever you can to locate that murdering son of a bitch Eli before he finds Ziva."

"You got it," responded Gibbs with conviction.

-o-

Ziva took one look at Gibbs' drawn face and knew Grayson was gone. "No Gibbs, don't say a word, I don't want to hear it."

Unable to hold back his sorrow, Jethro wrapped his arms around the stone faced Agent and cried. She collapsed onto his shoulder and sobbed heavily. "I cannot do this Gibbs," she whispered a long time later. "I will track Eli down and kill him with my own bare hands. He will suffer before I end his miserable life; he will pay for what he has done."

"No, you will stay here while I deal with him."

"Oh god, I must tell Ashley."

"I'll take care of it Ziva. You stay alert, you are still at risk."

"I understand and will do as you wish."

Jethro stepped back and looked into pain filled brown eyes, "I promise to bring Eli's madness to an end."

"Thank you and I know you are hurting too. Grayson told me to tell you she loves you."

Nodding, Jethro released his hold and left the room. He spoke to Tony and Tim briefly before leaving for the Navy Yard.

-o-

By Wednesday, Jethro had pulled in every favour owed to him in an effort to obtain information on the plane Eli had used to fly to the United States.

He walked into Abby's lab mid-morning and announced, "Hey Abs, I've got the location of the air field Eli landed at. I need you to hack into every security and transport camera you can find. We need to find out where the prick is hiding."

With sad eyes, Abby bobbed her head, "Okay Gibbs. How is Ziva doing?"

"She has retreated completely, but Tony and Tim are keeping a close eye on her."

"I wish I could see her."

"She knows that Abs."

"She does?"

"I told her how concerned you are."

"Thank you Gibbs," replied Abby tearfully. She paused for a nanosecond then added, "Tomorrow's service will be so difficult."

"All we need to do is be there for Ziva and Ashley."

"I'll let you know when I find something."

Leaning in, Gibbs pressed his lips to her right cheek and lingered, "Appreciate it Abs."

-o-

Ziva rolled out of bed and trudged into the bathroom. Turning on the shower, she removed her tank top and boxers. As she stepped into the hard stream of water, she heard her cell phone ringing in the bedroom. Turning off the faucets, she reached for a towel and wrapped it around her body. Ignoring the phone, Ziva went to the door and opened it.

"Timothy, trace the call on my phone."

"You got it," replied McGee while typing on his laptop.

Returning to the phone, Ziva picked it up and answered, "Hello."

_"Ziva, don't bother tracing the call, I will not be long."_

"What do you want?"

"_To take my daughter home and have her pay for her betrayal."_

"I did not contribute to your downfall, you spoke to me at the wrong time remember?"

_"Yes and see how well that ended for your loyal Captain McCall?"_

Hatred for the man who took everything away from her rose in Ziva, "You are despicable and I hate you."

_"I am coming for you Ziva."_

"I eagerly await your arrival and will take great pleasure in killing you myself."

_"That is no way to talk to your father."_

"My heart is dead and you are the cause." The line went silent and Ziva quickly dressed before returning outside. "Our position is compromised," she said, then returned to the bedroom to pack.

Tony and Tim were ready to move by the time Ziva exited the room carry her bag ninety seconds later.

"I've spoken to Gibbs," said Tony while the trio moved towards the door. "We are going to the office and he has a lead on Eli's location."

-o-

Jethro, Ducky, Jimmy, Abby and Leon were all waiting in the lobby as the lift doors opened.

Abby immediately raced to Ziva and hugged her, "I've been so worried and I'm so sorry."

"Thank you Abby," replied Ziva emotionlessly. "Gibbs, I refuse to hide any longer. I wish to be part of the search for Eli, please let me do my job?"

"I can't do that Ziva," replied Gibbs regrettably. "Not yet."

"Then I resign."

"I can't let you do that either. You are exhausted and need to sleep."

"What I need to do, is find the man who ordered my fiancée to be murdered."

"No," interrupted Leon firmly. "You need to get yourself cleaned up and go to my office. Ashley is there waiting for you then you can join the team."

Ziva faltered for a split second before the full meaning of the words made sense, "I ... I ... okay."

Abby took her friend's hand and led her to the locker room.

"Gibbs and I went to your house this morning and picked up some clothes for you. They're in your locker."

"Thank you Abby."

"I'll wait for you."

"I will be okay."

-o-

Ten minutes passed before Ziva was dressed in a black pants suit with a black shirt. She slowly made her way up the stairs to Vance's office and when she opened the door and stepped inside, her already broken heart, crumbled again. The pain etched on Ashley's face was unbearable and Ziva fell apart.

"I miss her," she whispered as she collapsed into the blonde's arms.

"I know you do," cried Ashley.

"It hurts so much and I can't say goodbye."

"You don't have to until you are ready."

"I want to go home."

"Gary and Amy are there now."

Ziva pulled back and her body tensed, "Then you should go and I must go kill Eli for what he has done."

"I want you to be safe Ziva. He has already taken too much from us."

Collecting her composure, Ziva replied, "I will see you soon." She exited the room and went downstairs.

"Abby can you take Ashley home?" asked Gibbs.

"Sure."

"Stay at the house Abby," added Leon.

Turning to Ziva, Gibbs asked, "You ready to go to work?"

"Yes Gibbs, I am prepared."

"I want everything done by the book."

Ziva straightened her shoulders, "Understood."

"Then let's gear up."

-o-

D.C. Police and Federal Agents surrounded the Hotel room that Abby had tracked down as the place Eli and three cohorts were staying at. On Leon's command, the room was breached by Jethro, Tony and Ziva. They were met with gunfire and quickly brought down three men.

Ziva straddled the only man still alive and put the barrel of her gun to his head, "Where is Eli?"

"I will tell you nothing."

"Then you are a fool."

Jethro tapped her on the shoulder and she nodded, "Cuff him DiNozzo."

Ziva stood and began searching the room for any clue that may lead to Eli's whereabouts. She found nothing and left the room shortly afterwards.

"Are you okay?" inquired Tim.

"No, I'll never be okay. I am certain Eli will be at the service to gloat."

"We're counting on it," remarked Jethro as his cell phone rang. "Agent Gibbs."

_"Agent, Colonel Flack here."_

"Yes sir, how can I help?"

_"We need to talk. Can you meet me at Georgetown Waterfront Park in thirty minutes?"_

"I will be there sir."

_"See you then Agent Gibbs."_

-o-

Jethro sat on the park bench and Flack joined him a few minutes later.

"So what can I do for you Colonel?"

"We expect David to be at Captain McCall's funeral and I want your assurance that you and your team with not interfere."

"You have my word. My team will be otherwise occupied and I doubt Eli will get close enough for us to nab him."

"I'm sorry NCIS has been excluded from the search, but I'm glad you have continued your own investigation."

Gibbs looked at the dark haired man with a sly grin, "You knew we would and I've a feeling that is exactly what you wanted."

"It was and well done on locating Eli's henchmen. We were just about to raid the Hotel ourselves, but you beat us to it. How is Agent David coping?"

"She is in a lot of pain."

"I'm sorry she is going through this and yes, I know about the true nature of her relationship with Grayson."

"They were very much in love Colonel."

"Jethro, I know Grayson trusted you with her life and as such I do too. Eli David must pay for breaking the contract that Grayson had him sign and he cannot be allowed to leave this country."

"If he is aware his team has been compromised, he may have already departed. He will probably wait and attempt to get to Ziva another time."

"That's a strong possibility and if he has gone, we will soon know of his return to Cyprus."

"If he does, I can't guarantee Agent David won't follow after him."

"I'm aware of that, but can you tell her to trust me to take care of her father? It may not happen straight away, but it will happen. Plans are already in the works if he has indeed left the country."

"I will tell her and NCIS will no longer pursue Eli."

"Thank you for trusting me Jethro."

"Grayson once told me you were honourable and she was an excellent judge of character."

Flack stood, "I'll be in touch as soon as I have information on David."

Gibbs rose to his feet and shook the offered hand, "I appreciate that sir."

-o-

Ziva sat clutching Ashley's hand throughout the full honours ceremony and cried continuously. She was too tired and hurt to hold back her grief. The service was a daze and she refused to attend the wake, opting to go home instead.

One of the Agents on protective detail drove her to the house while the other four took up strategic positions around and inside the abode.

Stripping off Grayson's favourite blue dress, Ziva showered then donned a pair of Grayson's boxers and tee shirt. Crawling into bed, she finally succumbed to her exhaustion and slept.

-o-


	24. Chapter 24

Title: NCIS – Fallen Hero

Author: D M Harper

Summary: When Naval Criminal Investigative Service's MCRT investigates the death of a decorated Marine, one member finds much more than a motive for murder.

PAIRINGS: Agent Ziva David & Abigail Sciuto; Agent Ziva David & OFC; Abigail Sciuto & OFC.

Rating: MA for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction borrowing characters from a TV series. Other characters are original, but have learnt to play nicely with the others. No profit is gained and no copyright infringement is intended to creators Donald P. Bellisario & Don McGill or Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television & CBS Paramount Network Television.

A/N: Please take a dip into the review pool and leave a message. The Muse gets a little hungry!

* * *

Chapter 24

Jethro stretched out and answered his ringing desk phone, "Agent Gibbs."

_"Good morning Agent Gibbs, Colonel Flack here."_

"Morning Sir, is there something I can help you with?"

_"I'm calling to advise you Eli David has been sighted at his villa in Cyprus."_

"That is good news and I assume you're ready to take care of the situation?"

_"Affirmative, the operation is well under way."_

"Thank you for your call."

Gibbs hung up and looked over to Ziva. She was busy on her keyboard and he took a moment to note the changes in her over the past six weeks. The dark circles were still visible under her eyes and she had lost weight, too much to be considered healthy. He couldn't recall having seen her smile or socialise since Grayson passed away. From his own experience, he knew it was going to take some time before Ziva recovered.

His thoughts were interrupted when Tony stood and asked, "Anyone want a coffee, my treat?"

"Yes thanks," answered Tim and Gibbs.

"I do not wish for one," replied Ziva without looking up.

Gibbs glanced at Tim, "Why don't you give him a hand?"

"Right Boss."

Gibbs got up and walked over to Ziva's desk, "That was Colonel Flack on the phone."

"I hope it was good news."

"It was to some extent. Eli is at his villa and will be dealt with shortly."

"I am glad."

"Grayson wouldn't be too happy to see you are not taking care of yourself."

Tears welled in Ziva's dull eyes, "She would be angry at me and tell me so."

"That she would."

"Gibbs, I'm ready to hear what happened to her. I have put it off long enough."

Nodding, Jethro began, "Avital Mizrachi bypassed the security system as well as the fail safe unit. Grayson was in bed at the time and had just gotten off the phone with Colonel Flack. She must have heard him just before he entered the room. She was able to get to her gun and shoot him in the legs then the head."

"She was excellent at head shots," noted Ziva haughtily. "How many times was she hit?"

Jethro felt the sting of tears behind his eyes, "Four in total, one to the leg, one to the stomach and two to the chest."

"She put up a good fight, I'm so proud of her."

"I wish I could take the pain away Ziva."

"Thank you, but nothing will ever ease the ache, not even time."

"That's so true unfortunately."

Ziva's phone rang and she ended the conversation, "Agent David."

-o-

Two black fatigued figures abseiled down the twenty foot concrete wall and landed silently on the lush grass. The taller of the two motioned to the left and the other nodded while keeping to the night time shadows. The pair separated and moved off in opposite directions.

Using night vision goggles, the smaller figure crept up behind the guard positioned behind the gate and pulled out a bowie knife. The guard had no time to react to the strong arm wrapped around his throat or the blade as it severed his carotid artery. Allowing the body to fall to the ground, the infiltrator moved on to the next sentry.

The intruder stopped when they reached the front door. _"In position,"_ they announced into the radio mike. Withdrawing a Beretta M9 with a silencer, the dark figure took out the front light.

_ "On my way,"_ came the reply.

When the taller person arrived, he advised his partner the security system had been deactivated. Both straightened up and opened the double doors.

With weapons drawn, the pair shot the two guards standing in the hallway then proceeded to clear each room on the lower level. Silently, the duo eliminated six sentinels before systematically checking the upstairs rooms and disposing of two more guards posted outside the main bedroom.

Eli David was sitting behind a writing desk to the left side of the room when the door flew open and the two intruders materialised. He swiftly reached for his pistol as he glared at the uninvited guests.

"Go ahead David," suggested the bigger man.

"What do you want?"

"You David, you broke your contract and we are here to collect in full."

David stood and aimed his gun at the individual who seemed to be in charge, "I will not go quietly."

"That suits me just fine."

Without warning, a shot rang out and David dropped his gun to the floor and clutched at his bleeding right shoulder, "I am not going to America."

"That is correct, you are staying right here. When you entered the States last month and ordered the assassination of Captain McCall and threatened an NCIS Agent yet again, you voided that agreement. Now you will pay for every person you had killed on your behalf."

Eli's eyes grew wider as the two black clothed people moved forward and the shorter one holstered their gun then withdrew a knife from the outside of their right boot.

David raised his hands and protested, "You cannot kill me."

"You left us no choice and the Israeli Prime Minister sends his regards."

Circling behind, the knife wielding interloper grabbed David from behind in a choke hold and whispered into his ear for some time before thrusting the blade into his right side.

David's eyes bulged and he gasped as the dagger was twisted between two ribs then pushed upwards. The only sound in the room was a gurgle as the hold on David was released and he sprawled onto the carpet.

Bending over two minutes later, the assassin felt for a pulse and found none. Both subversives left the room and made their escape out of the villa.

Once the pair was safely at the dock, the leader withdrew a digital detonator from the pocket of his ballistic vest and pressed the red button.

The house on top of the hill exploded into a flaming inferno and the two black figures boarded a small rubber dingy that was tethered to the mooring.

-o-

Colonel Flack unbuckled himself from the plane seat, stood and collected a cell phone from the pilot's cabin. Returning to his seat, he pressed in a number and waited.

_"Gibbs speaking."_

"It's Colonel Flack Jethro. You can inform Agent David that she is no longer under threat. The problem has been successfully taken care of."

_"Thanks for the call Joe." _Gibbs smiled then went back to sleep on his couch.

-o-


	25. Chapter 25

Title: NCIS – Fallen Hero

Author: D M Harper

Summary: When Naval Criminal Investigative Service's MCRT investigates the death of a decorated Marine, one member finds much more than a motive for murder.

PAIRINGS: Agent Ziva David & Abigail Sciuto; Agent Ziva David & OFC; Abigail Sciuto & OFC.

Rating: MA for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction borrowing characters from a TV series. Other characters are original, but have learnt to play nicely with the others. No profit is gained and no copyright infringement is intended to creators Donald P. Bellisario & Don McGill or Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television & CBS Paramount Network Television.

A/N: Please take a dip into the review pool and leave a message. The Muse gets a little hungry!

* * *

Chapter 25

"Agent David," answered Ziva after picking up her desk phone.

_"Agent there is a delivery for you at Reception."_

"Okay, I will be down shortly." Hanging up, she stood and went to the Lobby. She returned several minutes later carrying a bunch of purple roses. Placing them on her desk, she reached for the envelope and withdrew the card. She promptly burst into tears and collapsed against the table.

Gibbs was swiftly by her side and hugged her to his chest, "What is it Ziva?"

"Grayson must have organised the flowers before she was murdered." She pulled back and handed Jethro the card:

_**My Darling Ziva,**_

_**I can't wait to marry you next week.**_

_**I will be forever with you.**_

_**My love always,**_

_**"G" xxoo**_

Tony cleared his throat, "Ahem Boss, you and Ziva need to look at the monitor."

"What is it DiNozzo?" snapped an upset Gibbs.

DiNozzo pointed to the view screen, "It's a news report on Eli David saying he has been killed in a gas explosion."

Both Gibbs and Ziva turned to watch the ticker tape news roll by on the bottom of the monitor.

"I am glad he is dead," declared a still crying Ziva.

"You'll get no argument from me," agreed Gibbs. Rubbing Ziva's back, he added, "Go home Ziver."

"You have not used my nickname for some time and I would like to go home. Ashley arrives at 2000 hours."

"Hey Boss," began Tim. "Isn't that Colonel Flack going up the stairs?"

"Good eyes McGee and when my phone rings, tell the Director I am on my way." Looking to Ziva, he asked, "Are you going to be okay?"

"I will be fine and will see you all tomorrow night." Collecting her bag and flowers, Ziva left as Gibbs' phone sounded.

-o-

Ziva drove the Silverado into the garage and closed the roller door. When she got to the kitchen door, she stopped when she noticed the security system had been deactivated. Putting down her knapsack and flowers, she took off her NCIS cap and placed it on top of the bag. Fearing one of Eli's men was there to finish the job; Ziva took precautions to ensure her safety. Taking hold of her gun, she carefully and silently opened the side door and snuck into the kitchen.

She immediately saw the refrigerator door was open and a patch of blue tiger stripe camouflage material was peeking out from behind the silver frame.

"Federal Agent, show yourself!" she announced sternly.

As the door closed, she gasped, "Oh dear god." She put away her weapon and sobbed, "This is a dream."

"No it's real and do you want to explain why there is nothing edible in the fridge?"

Moving slowly, Ziva inched closer and reached out, "How can you ask about food at a time like this?"

"I'm bloody hungry and by the look of you, you need to eat too."

Ziva ran her fingers over smooth skin, "Oh god, you are really here."

"I'm sorry for just turning up unannounced, but I thought the flowers may have been a clue."

"A clue?" Ziva stepped in and seized smiling lips. The kiss was fierce, hungry and desperate. When she pulled back minutes later, she was panting heavily, "I can't believe you are here."

"Would it help if I took you to bed and made love to you?"

In reply Ziva grabbed a hand and rushed to the bedroom.

-o-

Ziva was crying uncontrollably in bed while being held from behind.

A soft kiss fell against her ear, followed by a whisper, "I'm sorry your heart was broken baby, but I was under strict orders not to divulge my whereabouts to anyone."

Rolling over, Ziva looked into blue eyes, "I am so happy you are alive Grayson. Oh god, I missed you so much and wanted to die."

Grayson trailed her fingers through Ziva's hair, "I missed you too and when I regained consciousness in ICU, all I wanted was you. It tore my heart in two when I was directed not to contact you. Flack realised it was an opportunity to capture Eli if he thought I was dead."

"But why keep us all in the dark?"

"Flack knew you were under heavy surveillance and your reaction as well as the others had to appear genuine. Eli was aware we were a couple and chose to dispose of me to hurt you."

"Well he achieved that and Gibbs wouldn't allow me to go after Eli."

"I know baby. Once I was presumed dead wheels were set into motion and Flack couldn't have you in harm's way."

Ziva leaned in and kissed the raw scar above Grayson's right breast, "How long did it take for you to recover?"

"A month, I was in ICU for a week."

Trailing her lips across to Grayson's left clavicle, Ziva kissed the fresh blemish, "You were very lucky."

"Yes I was. The prick missed vital organs but I was pretty sick at the start."

"You still taste great."

"Mmm so do you my love."

"Your mother will be here in two hours."

"Do we have to pick her up?"

"No darling, she is being collected by Abby and Amy."

"So Amy and Abby are still going strong?"

"Yes, your death brought them closer together and Amy flys over every weekend. She requested a transfer to Bethesda Naval Hospital and will start there in January."

"Wow, I'm so happy for them."

"Gibbs has a new girlfriend. Her name is Abigail Borin and she is a Special Agent with the Coast Guard Investigative Service. She is thirty-four and an ex-Marine with twelve months combat experience."

Grayson grinned, "She sounds perfect for Jethro."

"I agreed and she is a strawberry blonde. She even smacks her team members on the back of the head. Oh and she is quite the looker."

"Is she now?"

"I did not view her in that way, my heart was broken and it still belonged to you."

Grayson started to cry, "Oh baby, I love you."

"Shush, no more tears honey."

"Please make love to me Ziva; I missed our time together so much."

-o-

Ziva opened the door to Ashley, Abby and Amy then kissed and hugged them all before saying, "I have a surprise for you all in the bedroom, but you have to be quiet."

"What are up to Ziva?" asked Abby as she followed her best friend down the hall.

"It is best if you see for yourself."

The three women stepped into the room behind Ziva and gawked at Grayson. She was lying on her stomach with her bare back exposed.

"Oh dear god," whispered Ashley before bursting into tears.

Abby blinked several times at the sight of the blonde, "Grayson."

"Holy fuck!" exclaimed Amy.

Grayson waved her left hand in the air, "I see you still have a way with words Lieutenant George."

Abby raced to the bed as Grayson pulled up the sheet, "Can I hug you?"

"You certainly can Abby," replied Grayson as she sat up.

Ashley looked at Ziva, "Is this real?"

Ziva embraced her, "I asked the same question and yes, it is real. It's a long story that I will leave Grayson to explain."

Amy joined the clinch on the bed, "It's so good to see you Gray. I missed you terribly."

"Likewise Amy," said Grayson through her tears.

Abby stood up and wiped her eyes, "Don't ever do that again or I'll go crazy on your ass."

"I'm sorry Abby, it wasn't my idea."

"Yeah well, just don't leave again." She moved out of the way as did Amy.

Ashley approached her daughter and swiftly fell to pieces.

Ziva, Abby and Amy left the room as Grayson reached for her mother.

"I'm sorry for the deception mom."

"Oh god Grayson," sobbed Ashley. "I can't believe it."

"How long are you here for?"

"Until next Sunday, I'm here to be with Ziva and help her through next weekend."

"The wedding?"

"Yes honey, Ziva has really struggled."

"I know and I hope to make it up to her. She looks tired and has lost way too much weight."

"She gave up on living Gray."

"I desperately wanted to let you all know I was still alive."

"I gather it was all part of a plan."

"Yes mom and our marriage is still on."

"But I cancelled everything."

"I know and I rebooked it all two weeks ago. It was the only time I was allowed to make phone calls."

"Oh Ziva will be so pleased."

"I haven't told her yet."

"Your funeral was a hellish nightmare for her."

"I was so unhappy with having to go that far, but I wasn't aware of it until afterwards."

"Why not?"

"I was heavily sedated in ICU."

"Oh honey."

"I swear I have had enough of hospitals this year."

Ashley giggled, "I think you've filled your quota."

"Mom, let me shower then order some dinner in."

"I'll order, what would you like?"

"Chinese please."

"I'll see you outside."

"I love you mom."

"Oh honey, I love you too."

"Where's Gary?"

"He couldn't get the time off. Is it okay if I call him with the news?"

"It certainly is."

-o-

After eating, Ziva started to yawn and Abby said, "We'll get going and see you all tomorrow, night."

Grayson stood up from the couch and embraced her two friends, "Thank you for being here for Ziva."

"Just take care of her," implored Abby.

"I plan to."

Grayson walked them to Abby's red hot rod and told them the wedding ceremony was still on. They all cried again before Grayson returned inside. She said goodnight to her mother with a fresh round of tears then retired to the bedroom.

Ziva was already in bed waiting. She grinned and lifted the covers, "Hurry up."

"On my way," said Grayson while racing to the ensuite.

When she eased into bed moments later, Ziva wrapped her arms around her.

"What were you doing for the past two weeks?"

"I was tracking down Eli's whereabouts. Once he left here, he travelled to Israel and recruited a new team. He was planning a new assault for next month, but the Secretary of Defence and the President couldn't tolerate Eli's breach of contract again."

"So they ordered Eli be detained for prosecution and authorised the use of lethal force if he didn't comply?"

"Yes."

"Gibbs informed me on Wednesday that Eli had returned to Cyprus."

"Colonel Flack called him from there."

"Colonel Flack led the retrieval team?"

"Yes he did baby."

"You were already in Cyprus, weren't you?"

"Yes and I had your father under surveillance for two weeks. I gathered enough Intel to indicate his intention of having you and Gibbs assassinated."

"The bastard," muttered Ziva.

"When Flack joined me on Monday, the would-be assassins were taken care of and we my love, never had this conversation."

Ziva kissed Grayson's neck then replied, "Of course we didn't darling. What happened next?"

"We knew Eli was returning home via yacht, so we waited."

"Where did he get all the money to afford all this?"

"I traced an account in the Cayman Islands belonging to him and it contained eighty-five million dollars."

"Shit."

Grayson chuckled, "It's so funny to hear you swear."

"I've done a lot of it since you've been gone."

"Sorry baby."

"It was not your fault. The blame is entirely Eli's."

"Eli had managed to recruit thirty-two men since resigning and as you know, four were sent here. Flack and I took out the rest Wednesday after Eli returned home."

"So it was a smoke film about the gas explosion?"

"That's smoke screen darling and no, the gas tanks did explode."

"Eli actually perished in the blast?"

"Yes, but the tanks were rigged to blow."

Ziva's brows knotted, "He was already dead?"

"Yes he was baby. He refused to leave and we had our orders. Eli was out of control and the Israeli government could not risk another betrayal from him, nor could ours. Eli knew his obligations and chose to ignore them."

"He never was an honourable man. How did he die?"

"Slowly and painfully with the full knowledge I was alive. I informed him he had made a mistake in coming after you and me. He died knowing that I was protecting my family and he would never break the heart of the woman I loved again."

"Oh Grayson, you have no idea how much I love you."

"I've a pretty good idea baby. I warned Eli previously what would happen if he ever threatened you again."

"Tell me how you feel?"

Grayson let out a deep breath, "I'm relieved that it's all over and you are now safe."

"Many others are now out of harm's way darling."

"How do you feel about everything?"

"I too am relieved and looking forward to having you home."

"So am I and our wedding is still happening next weekend."

"It is?"

"Yes baby."

"Have I told you how happy I am?"

"Only a few times in the past couple hours."

Ziva yawned and Grayson said, "Time for sleep."

"This will be the first night I will not have a nightmare."

"Oh baby I love you."

"I love you too, now kiss me goodnight."

"I see you are still bossy."

"Indeed I am darling."

Grayson stopped giggling and pressed her lips to Ziva's.

-o-

Ziva welcomed Gibbs at the door with a hug and kiss.

"Hey Ziva, how are you doing?"

"Hello Gibbs and I couldn't be better." She stepped back and added, "Go out to the porch, someone is there to see you."

"What?"

"Do not ask questions, just go Gibbs."

Assuming it was Ashley, he was not prepared when Grayson stepped out of the shadows.

"Oh Jesus Gray," he whispered as she moved closer.

"Hello old friend," she said before cuddling into his chest. "It's so good to see you."

Gibbs kissed her forehead and cried, "I'm speechless."

"I apologise for not being able to tell you the truth."

"I know, it was all for the greater good. It was you with Flack in Cyprus right?"

"Yes it was, but I'll tell you all about it after a few beers and we celebrate Ziva's twenty eighth birthday."

"Welcome home Gray and I love you too."

"So my girl gave you the message?"

"Yes she did and I gather the flowers you sent were a hint."

"They were, but that idea backfired."

"By the way, I gave you an excellent eulogy."

Grayson smiled, "Ooh Rah Marine."

"Jesus Gray, this has turned out to be a brilliant day."

"Come on, let's go grab those beers and stop all this crying."

"You got it ma'am."

-o-

Later that evening, Ziva snuggled into Grayson's side and the blonde asked, "Did you enjoy your birthday?"

"It was a lot more fun then I originally envisioned. Your return made it one to remember."

Grayson leaned down and kissed her lover's ear, "Your present looks good on you."

Ziva touched the diamond stud in her right earlobe and smiled, "You have excellent taste in jewellery my darling."

"Baby you are easy to buy for."

"I shall wear them for our wedding."

"That was the idea when I saw them in the store."

"I believe you have one more present to give me."

"I do?"

"Yes and it starts with you disrobing followed by me."

Grayson giggled, "Oh yes, the wonderful present of sex that keeps on giving."

"I hope you plan on giving for many years."

"As long as I can breathe, then yes."

Ziva laughed then took the rosy nipple on display between her lips.

"Oh I thought it was your present," retorted Grayson before surrendering to the heat permeating from her lover's mouth and hands.

-o-


	26. Chapter 26

Title: NCIS – Fallen Hero

Author: D M Harper

Summary: When Naval Criminal Investigative Service's MCRT investigates the death of a decorated Marine, one member finds much more than a motive for murder.

PAIRINGS: Agent Ziva David & OFC; Abigail Sciuto & OFC.

Rating: MA for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction borrowing characters from a TV series. Other characters are original, but have learnt to play nicely with the others. No profit is gained and no copyright infringement is intended to creators Donald P. Bellisario & Don McGill or Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television & CBS Paramount Network Television.

A/N: Please take a dip into the review pool and leave a message. The Muse gets a little hungry!

* * *

Chapter 26

Tony took one look at Grayson and the shock registered on his face, "Holy cow, I don't believe it." He stood up from behind his desk and spread open his arms, "Come here and give me a hug."

Although in uniform, Grayson ignored protocol, stepped in and hugged Tony.

"I am so glad you are okay and I'm real sorry for being such an ass to you."

"You're forgiven, but only because you work with Ziva."

"She really loves you. I saw that for myself when we thought you were dead."

"You can let go now and I'm very fortunate."

"Ahh yeah and sorry about that."

"It's all good. Is Ziva around?"

"She's down with Ducky and shouldn't be much longer."

"I'll go find her, see you later."

Grayson returned to the lift and went down to the Morgue situated on basement level two. She found Ziva and Tim standing opposite Doctor Mallard and Jimmy at an autopsy table.

"Good morning everyone," she said as the doors slid closed behind her.

After greetings, Ziva asked, "What brings you here Captain McCall?"

"Well Agent David, I was here to see your Director and thought I'd spend a few minutes with you."

"That was very sweet of you."

"I'll let you finish whatever it is you are doing," Grayson suggested then waited while Ducky continued with his autopsy findings.

Ten minutes later, he was done and added, "Captain McCall, I shall see you tomorrow at your nuptials."

"I'll save a dance for you."

"I look forward to that."

Tim patted Ziva on the shoulder, "I'll meet you upstairs and it was good to see you again Captain McCall."

"You too Agent McGee."

Excusing herself, Ziva walked with Grayson to the lift and said, "We can have some privacy in the locker room. Is there something we need to discuss about the wedding?"

The couple stepped into the car before Grayson replied, "No, everything is still on schedule. I just needed to see you."

Ziva smirked as they alighted, "It is nice to be needed."

The pair entered the locker room and sat down on a bench.

"I received new orders today," blurted out Grayson.

"What! You have four months left at the Pentagon."

"I'm required back in Afghanistan baby."

"This is not fair, when do you leave?"

"On the first of December and it's a six month tour."

"I am not happy, but I understand your commitment to duty. We will just have to make the most of our time then."

"Ziva I love you."

"I love you too and we will talk more when we get home."

-o-

Grayson was sitting at the kitchen counter talking with her mother when Ziva came through the garage side door.

"Sorry I am late," she said before kissing Grayson and hugging Ashley. "An interview took longer than expected."

"Welcome home baby," said Grayson.

"Dinner is ready when you are," announced Ashley.

"I'll just have a quick shower then join you."

Ashley went to the oven and turned the dial to off. Withdrawing a casserole dish, she placed it on the dining table then returned to the kitchen.

"Do you want a drink mom?" inquired Grayson as she opened the refrigerator.

"A beer would be fine thanks."

"I'll have one too," said Ziva as she strolled into the room wearing a pair of white draw string pants and a blue tee shirt.

Grayson retrieved three bottles and noted, "That was an awfully quick shower babe."

Ziva took an offered beer, "I decided to take one later; I didn't want you two to wait."

The three women took their seats in the dining room and Ziva commented, "I guess you better tell me everything Grayson."

"Apparently there is a shortage of Officers in the Military Police section at Camp Dwyer and I will be commanding a specialist unit over there."

"Surely you are not the only MP capable of filling the void," queried Ashley in between mouthfuls of food.

"I'm not mom, but I'm the one they chose."

Ziva swallowed some beer then asked, "Will you return to the Pentagon after your tour?"

"I've not been advised of my next posting yet."

"Great," complained Ziva. "You could end up anywhere."

"I'm sorry Ziva, but that's the way the military is."

"At least with the repealing of the DADT bill in September, our marriage will be recognised and have an influence on your posting."

"I really can't say anything but sorry. We are lucky our wedding will be endorsed by the DoD, but you working here will not affect my next posting."

"I am pleased with the fact we can have a Military wedding and we are no longer expected to pretend we are nothing more than friends and live in fear of you being discharged, but I will not pretend to be happy with the thought you may end up anywhere but in Washington. I don't want to give up my position with NCIS because you are miles away."

Grayson stood up from the table and glared at her fiancée, "There's no need to pretend anything. You knew the risks when you accepted my proposal and that was when the DADT bill was still the law or was that in answer to feeling guilty about your love sick colleague putting me in hospital because he was jealous?"

"You know I do not return Tony's feelings," protested a clearly upset Ziva.

"Well I don't want to marry someone who is not willing to understand the restraints placed upon my personal life due to my military service."

Ashley got to her feet and said her piece, "Grayson, I don't think that is what Ziva meant."

"It's fine mom. Ziva made it clear she refuses to move to be with me and I fully understand."

Ziva rose from her chair, "I didn't say I wouldn't Grayson, I just don't like it."

"You know, you should have told me a week ago when I returned. It would have been easier to cancel the wedding." Grayson turned heel and grabbed her bike keys from the rack on the wall.

"Grayson wait," pleaded Ashley. "You're over reacting."

Grayson stopped and asked, "Am I?"

Ziva reached out and took hold of her hand, "Yes you are honey. I love you and want to wed you."

"There's no guarantee I'll be reassigned to the Pentagon or end up overseas again."

"Either way, we will exchange rings and be married."

With tear filled eyes, Grayson inquired, "Do you want me to resign my commission?"

An expression of horror crossed over Ziva's face, "Of course not; I would never ask that of you."

Ashley quietly exited the room and left the couple alone to talk in private.

"Ziva, I don't want you to be unhappy."

"I am not. I am just pissed at the fact you are being deployed earlier than expected."

Putting her keys on the bench, Grayson pulled Ziva into her embrace, "Then why didn't you just say that?"

The brunette nuzzled into her lover's neck, "I am scared."

"Why baby?"

"If anything happens to you, I will not be notified."

"Sweetheart, you are listed as my next of kin along with mom. Don't you remember the hospital called you when I hit my head?"

"I just thought you'd asked for me."

"You are listed on all my files and it's all legal now."

"Thank you and I still can't believe we can disclose our relationship."

"It awesome to know I can parade you around on my arm and introduce you as my wife in less than a day."

Smiling, Ziva apologised, "I am sorry for upsetting you darling."

"I am too and wouldn't have gone any further than the garage before turning around."

"I am happy to hear that and I think we are both on edge."

Grayson cradled her hand under Ziva's jaw, "I'm as nervous as a cat in a room full of rocking chairs."

Laughing, Ziva ran her hands down Grayson's back, "I love you so much."

"I love you too and I better go fetch mom."

"I think I'm cranky because we are sleeping apart tonight," admitted Ziva truthfully while stepping out of the cuddle.

Grayson smirked, "It was your idea."

"It is considered bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony."

"So you pointed out to all our friends last week at your birthday dinner."

"I'll go get Ashley then we can finish eating before you leave for Jethro's."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay and make love to you later?"

"It is very tempting, but your future bride would like to be traditional."

"That sounds good to me."

-o-

Grayson's Mess dress uniform lay crumpled on the floor of the hotel suite while Ziva's white, pearl beaded wedding gown was draped over the nearby sofa. Shoes, underwear and a pair of stockings were scattered throughout the living area and Ziva's veil was hanging off the door handle of the bedroom.

The newlyweds were wrapped around each other's bodies on the king size bed and panting heavily.

"Oh dear god," puffed out Grayson. "That was out of this world amazing."

Ziva lifted her head and smiled into blue eyes, "I think my vagina is numb."

The comment made Grayson chuckle and turn to the bedside clock, "No wonder, we just made love for over seven hours. Seriously, I can't feel my legs."

Tittering softly, Ziva rose up onto her left elbow and gazed down at her wife, "Do you wish me to call for an ambulance?"

Joining in the laughter, Grayson replied, "No baby, I'll be fine once we take a bath together."

"I like that idea and will go turn on the water."

With a brilliant smile, Grayson placed her left hand under Ziva's chin, "You were a magnificent bride."

"Thank you darling and you were spectacular in your uniform."

"Did you have the chance to speak with Abby before we left?"

"No why?"

"She was busting to tell you where I was taking you for our honeymoon."

Ziva got off the bed and walked into the large bathroom. "Abby mentioned it was a surprise and swore she wouldn't tell," she said when Grayson joined her moments later.

The blonde was carrying an ice bucket containing a bottle of champagne and two crystal flutes.

Turning on the faucets, Ziva sat on the side of the spa bath and watched her bride pour two glasses of golden liquid, "Gibbs made a wonderful speech."

"He was a terrific best man," agreed Grayson while passing over a flute. "And I really like Abbie Borin."

"I do too and your mother's speech was so moving."

"She had everyone in tears."

"Including Vance," noted Ziva with a titter. "I think Gibbs has finally met his match."

Swallowing a mouthful of amber bubbly, Grayson commented, "I believe so and I haven't seen him smile so much in a long time."

"When do we depart for our trip?" enquired Ziva before taking a drink.

Checking the wall clock, Grayson answered with a sly grin, "We have to be at the airport tomorrow at 0900 hours. The room's booked for two nights."

"That was a wise move considering it is now two fifteen in the morning and we haven't slept yet," pointed out Ziva while easing into the swirling water.

Grayson followed and settled her back up against her wife's chest. She sighed when a strong arm snaked around her midriff, "Are you comfortable?"

"I am," replied Ziva as she pecked Grayson on the nape of her neck. "And I am looking forward to spending an entire week alone with you."

"So am I," responded Grayson before yawning. "Excuse me baby."

"You are excused and it may be time for sleep."

Turning her head into Ziva, Grayson nuzzled against silken hair, "I'm fine and when do you want to start a family?"

"Two years from now would be nice. I'd like to have you all to myself for a little while."

"That sounds perfect to me."

"I will miss these moments between us," bemoaned Ziva prior to placing a peck upon Grayson's head.

"I will too, but it won't be for long sweetheart."

"I am not happy about us not being together for Christmas. It would have been our first as a married couple."

There was no reply from Grayson and Ziva felt her body shudder. "Are you crying?" she asked with concern.

In answer, the blonde nodded.

"I should not have mentioned Christmas," chided Ziva, angry at herself.

"I was trying to forget about it. I know the whole deployment crap is hard on you and I can't pretend it's not breaking my heart."

Hugging her wife tighter, Ziva apologised again, "I am sorry for my selfish remarks. This is not the time; it is our wedding night."

"Yes it is baby and I'd like to finish bathing then return to bed; I'm exhausted."

Disposing of the glasses to the side of the tub, the couple silently and tenderly cleansed each other's bodies before drying off and making their way to dreamtime.

-o-

A light, warm breath floating back and forth across Grayson's left ear roused her to wakefulness. She groaned when Ziva placed a gentle kiss upon her earlobe then soft lips suckled the fleshy node. From her position on her stomach, she stretched into her lover's side and asked, "What time is it baby?"

Purring into the shell of ear beneath her lips, Ziva answered, "It is ten minutes past eleven darling. Did you sleep well?"

"I did my beautiful bride, and you?"

"I am very well rested," came the sultry reply prior to Ziva ghosting her fingertips along Grayson's left shoulder blade.

In reaction, every nerve ending in the blonde's body jumped into action and a throb commenced beating against her core. "I am so in love with you," she huskily mumbled as a downpour of moist kisses rained upon her back.

Before delivering another peck to goose bumped skin, Ziva whispered, "You are my everything and I wish to show you." Lowering her lips again, the brunette bestowed a multitude of kisses along Grayson's spine.

As her wife's journey continued downwards, Grayson moaned gutturally when a gush of warm fluid oozed from her centre. Her nipples hardened in response and pressed into the one thousand count Egyptian sheet. The pressure added to the building pleasure being drummed out by Ziva's skilled mouth.

The brunette groaned when her tongue swiped over the gentle plain of Grayson's left buttock then the right. When she repositioned herself over the back of her lover's thighs, the kisses' travel ended and Grayson lifted up her lower torso; offering herself freely.

Ziva took a moment to take in the wondrous sight before her. Moist and puffy labia were on display and begged for her attention. Smiling, Ziva's own desire increased twofold and her folds were awash with extra secretion.

Placing her hands on a perfectly shaped behind, Ziva used her left knee to separate Grayson's legs. She lay down between sun kissed thighs and leant in. Running the tip of her tongue down along swollen lips, she elicited a deep seeded moan from Grayson, along with a gripping of the sheet.

"Oh … oh … ahh … argh," voiced the blonde in nothing more than a gasp.

Buoyed by the verbal response, Ziva circled the outer labia for some time while Grayson pushed back and forth into her lover's mouth.

Experiencing a light headiness, Ziva delved between the folds, and delicately caressed the silken passage from the twitching opening to the puckered orifice.

"Argh … yes baby … feels so good," murmured Grayson, no more coherent than her last words.

Adjusting her hands, Ziva brought her left under and fondled Grayson's left breast. Her reward was a lengthy, drawn out growl. As she pinched and pulled a stiff nipple, Ziva orally probed the depth of Grayson's channel.

The blonde forced back onto the penetrating tongue and came completely undone, "Shit, take me over baby … oh god … so good." Her hips pistoned her frame into a faster cadence and Ziva cupped her bosom with both hands.

Moments passed and Ziva brought her right thumb over the wrinkled opening and lovingly rimmed her lover.

Grayson's orgasm gained momentum as her rocking sped up again. Her rigid clitoris pounded against her wife's chin and the motion was too much. She squirted over the tongue deep within and she collapsed forward. She groaned when Ziva followed then crawled on top of her.

Reaching down, Ziva opened herself and pressed onto Grayson's left buttock. "I love you," she declared as her hard clitoris found purchase with muscled flesh.

"Oh god Ziva, that feels amazing," remarked a high pitched Grayson once her breathing evened out.

With her hand trapped underneath Grayson, Ziva caressed the breast still in her palm and sucked on her bottom lip as she drove herself towards fulfilment.

Her own release arrived swiftly and as fluid seeped onto Grayson's cheek, Ziva found herself being lifted and eventually placed on her back. Grayson settled between her thighs and took the still convulsing vulva into her mouth.

She lapped up all the sweet essence that was Ziva and ravenously feasted on the clitoris slightly hidden within the hooded skin.

Minutes slowly elapsed before Ziva screamed out, "OHM DARLING … NEARLY THERE."

Smiling alongside jolting genitalia, Grayson stroked the base of the engorged nodule. In turn, Ziva grabbed her wife's head and climaxed hard against her face.

Grayson tumbled into her own orgasm at the same time, but kept up her tempo and brought Ziva to release twice more before making her way along the bed and devouring waiting lips in a fevered kiss.

With hands dancing over the muscles of Grayson's back, Ziva sighed with contentment and hauled the blonde onto her torso.

Breaking the kiss a short time later, she stared into blue eyes reflecting love and said, "Good morning darling."

With a cheesy grin, Grayson quipped, "It's the afternoon and it was more than good."

Cradling the blonde's chin, Ziva smirked, "It was, but I think we can do better my love."

"Ooh, I'm always up for a challenge baby."

Giggling at the comment, Ziva retorted, "Then let the games begin."

In response, Grayson seized her lips in a sizzling smooch and she took the first round.

-o-

A wide eyed Ziva turned to Grayson as the couple approached the Air France check-in counter and blurted out, "You're taking me to Paris for our honeymoon?"

"I am," replied Grayson with a squeeze to Ziva's right hand. "But only for four days."

With piqued curiosity, Ziva enquired, "I supposed you will keep the other destination a secret?"

"I plan to and did I tell you how beautiful you are this morning?"

Amazed at her wife's romantic words in public, Ziva chided, "Well no you haven't."

"Shame on me and if you'd like to grab the ticket satchel and passports from the front section of my backpack, we can book in."

Following the instructions, Ziva enthusiastically walked up to the desk with Grayson by her side. Her excitement continued when the newlyweds boarded the plane and took their seats in first class. Her wonderment was barely contained during the seven hour flight as Grayson smothered her in tender kisses for the majority of the trip.

Ziva showed her gratitude with long, passionate kisses when a taxi drove them to the La Tremoille Hotel situated in the heart of the Paris Golden Triangle.

Once the couple were settled into their suite, Ziva displayed her appreciation several times over then Grayson escorted her to one of the hotel's restaurants for a late dinner.

Two hours passed and Grayson took her bride for a horse drawn carriage ride through the Parisian streets. The sightseeing continued the next day after early morning lovemaking and breakfast.

Ziva was overwhelmed when the second stage of the honeymoon began at the Rothschild Hotel in Tel Aviv after a four hour plane flight. The duo spent time with Meir Shavit, his wife Ashira and their two young boys along with Ziva's childhood friend Isser.

Contact was made with other associates of Ziva's as well as visiting places of interest.

By the time Ziva and Grayson arrived home, both were revitalised and ready to return to work.

After handing out souvenirs to her friends, Ziva recounted the honeymoon with photos. She cried several times from sheer happiness, but the festivities halted when word of a Naval Officer's death was passed onto Gibbs via a phone call.

-o-

Over at the Pentagon, Grayson and her investigative team sped headfirst into an arms trade operating out of Kandahar, Afghanistan. Within two hours of arriving at the office, the unit was wheels up and reviewing all available Intel and evidence.

Ziva spent the next three nights alone at home before Grayson wrapped up the investigation and flew back to Washington DC.

The weeks flew by for the David-McCall household and before they knew it, Ziva and Grayson hosted Thanksgiving for their extended family and friends. Six days later, a sad Ziva bid farewell to a stoic Grayson then returned to the Naval Yard along with two new cases.

-o-

As December melted into January, Grayson was snowed under with investigations and communication back home became a rarity, as was any chance of liberty.

On February the fourteenth, she managed to organise a satellite Comlink with Ziva and she laughed boisterously when her wife informed her Amy and Abby had bought a house together two streets down from theirs.

"When do they move in baby?" enquired Grayson while staring into glistening brown orbs.

"In two weeks' time and everyone has volunteered to help them pack."

"I'm so glad they have made the commitment."

Ziva nodded, "I have a feeling Amy wishes to propose to Abby."

Blonde eyebrows rose, "Really, did she say something to you?"

"She asked where we bought our wedding bands from. She was admiring the design the other day."

A grin formed on Grayson's mouth, "I'll take that to mean Amy is ready to settle down."

Returning the smile, Ziva suggested, "I will press her for more information when she and Abby come over for dinner tonight."

"Good. Have you been busy with work?"

"I have darling and your mother and Gary are visiting next week."

"Are they staying long?"

"Two weeks."

Grayson's smile grew into a frown, "Ziva."

"Yes darling?"

"I miss you."

"I miss you too and only four more months before you are home."

The thought lifted Grayson's spirits, "That is one way to look at it and thank you for the care packages last week. My unit also thanks you for the cakes and cookies."

"Tell them more are on the way. I posted two boxes yesterday."

Tittering, Grayson confessed, "My Lieutenant is still coming to terms with the fact I am gay and married to such a beautiful woman."

Beaming, Ziva quipped, "Thank him for the compliment. Oh, I included new pictures of everyone in the latest parcels."

"Thanks baby. How are Abbie and Jethro doing? He was a little vague when we spoke the other day."

"They are doing just fine and McGee has started dating Delilah Fielding from the Cyber Division at the DoD. He is most serious about her and no one has met her yet."

"It sounds like everyone is finding someone. How is DiNosey?"

Ziva giggled briefly at the nickname before answering, "He has ceased his childish pranks with me."

"Great, that's one less worry for me."

"Did he not contact you and explain what has happened?"

"No, so let me hear it."

"Last week Director Vance informed Tony there had been an anonymous complaint made against him from an Admin staff member and the matter was under investigation."

Shaking her head in disbelief, Grayson surmised, "So basically he is now behaving himself?"

"Yes and Gibbs had a heated conversation with him after Vance handed over the paperwork."

"Any word on who the disgruntled person is?"

"Rumour is it is Natalie Richards from Accounting. She was annoyed with Tony because he didn't take no for a dinner invitation. He sent her flowers as an apology then wham bam thank you Stan, he is in trouble."

Smiling, Grayson replied, "Baby, the saying is wham bam thank you ma'am. Hopefully Tony will wake up to the fact his charm doesn't always work."

"That is so true," agreed a tittering Ziva. "Everyone is onto his manoeuvres."

Looking at her watch, Grayson frowned, "Baby, I have to go. I'm on duty in ten minutes."

"I understand and love you; be safe."

"I love you too and look forward to your next letter."

"It was good seeing you my darling."

"You too, goodbye my Ziva."

-o-

Ziva received Comlinks from Grayson once a week for the next four months and Tony was cleared of any wrong doing in the sexual harassment case. He was eventually forgiven by Natalie and in a complete turnaround; the pair had been dating for the past month. Grayson had chuckled when told the news and she relished in seeing an animated Ziva retell the story.

On Sunday May the first, a much relieved Ziva picked Grayson up from the Quantico Air Base. When she took a look at the blue camouflaged uniform attired Captain, she forgot all protocol and ran to her.

Dropping her seabag and kit, a grinning Grayson opened her arms and drew a weeping Ziva into her embrace.

"Welcome home darling," said the brunette in greeting.

"It sure is good to see you baby," replied Grayson with a sigh. "Let's get of here and have some privacy."

"I like that suggestion," retorted Ziva with a wink as she stepped out of the clinch. "Your mother is flying in tomorrow morning and will be staying for a week. Our friends are invited to our place for a homecoming dinner tomorrow."

With a radiant smile, Grayson collected her gear, "I'm so glad I have fourteen days liberty and damn, you look fantastic."

A purple tee shirt and blue denim jeans attired Ziva blushed, "You are very sexy and hurry up; I need to kiss you."

Tittering at the proposition, Grayson followed her wife out of the hangar and to their vehicle.

-o-

Once Grayson was settled in the front passenger seat, she reached over and laid her left hand on Ziva's thigh and released a loud exhalation.

Ziva glanced at her and tears filled her eyes, "How was the flight?"

"Smooth and I slept most of the way, so I am refreshed. Although I have to say, I am really looking forward to a long shower."

"Are you hungry?"

Squeezing Ziva's leg, Grayson retorted, "Is that a loaded question?"

"I meant food and I fully intend on joining you for that shower."

"Oh happy homecoming to me," cheered Grayson with a fist punch.

Giggling at the antics, Ziva nodded, "I have all the ingredients for your favourite breakfast."

"You are making my mouth water baby; along with another part of my anatomy."

"Do you wish me to have an accident?" enquired Ziva sternly.

Chuckling at the inference, Grayson gently caressed her wife's upper thigh, "No, but after six months, I am more than a little horny for you."

"Then I will drive a little faster," reasoned Ziva with a grin.

"Yes please Agent David."

-o-

Grayson secured the front door and stood in the hallway. She took a moment to savour her surroundings and Ziva took hold on her luggage. "It's so quiet," she stated as Ziva headed for the laundry room.

"You go shower and I'll be there in a few," suggested Ziva, allowing Grayson the time to collect her thoughts and emotions.

Ascending the stairs, Grayson entered the master bedroom and the first thing she noticed was the picture frame above the chest of drawers to the right. It contained a print of the couple's wedding reception with all their friends gathered around them. Tears started to fall and Grayson's heart fill with happiness.

Wiping away the tears with the back of her hand, she quickly took of her boots and uniform. Going into the ensuite, Grayson tossed the clothing into the hamper then stripped off her underwear.

She was examining a large purple and black bruise on her lower back when Ziva joined her. There was an audible gasp from the brunette before she asked, "What happened?"

Turning around, Grayson explained, "It occurred two days ago when Sergeant Miller and I were arresting a suspect."

Gliding a hand down Grayson's spine, Ziva replied, "Obviously this person was not happy about that."

A lazy smirk crossed Grayson's mouth, "Ahh no. Pete and I were forced to give chase and when I tackled the PFC, we landed on some storage containers."

"It looks painful darling."

"It was at the time, but I'm feeling fine now."

"Mmm, you look fine too darling," countered Ziva while disrobing.

Grayson's arousal heightened as her eyes scanned over her wife's much missed and longed for body. "I love you Ziva," she managed to get out before being attacked by hungry lips. Groaning, she responded to the kiss enthusiastically and whimpered when Ziva jumped up and wrapped sturdy legs around her hips. The proof of her desire was evident when she slid onto Grayson's midriff.

Hands interwove with Grayson's hair as she reached behind and opened the shower screen. Carrying her precious cargo into the cubicle, she turned on the water then pushed Ziva up against the tiled back wall.

Ziva broke the kiss and dilated pupils focused on shimmering pools of blue, "I love you so much and need you."

"Oh god Ziva, I missed you every day baby."

Ziva replied with another passion filled kiss. In turn, Grayson's left hand cupped her wife's right breast and both women moaned loudly.

Teasing the supple mound for some time, Grayson made her way between their bodies and slid an index and middle finger inside the sodden, warm opening. Her thrusts were measured as she delighted in the ribbed passage and inner muscles clamping and flexing around her digits.

Groaning into her lover's mouth, Ziva ground into the penetration as her tongue danced with Grayson's. Her hands gripped short tresses and as her orgasm gained impetus, her wife pushed into her "A" zone and fireworks exploded behind her closed eyelids. Her body suddenly tensed then let go.

With the kiss still unbroken, Grayson continued to pump into Ziva, riding out the last of her tremors.

Hungry for more, Ziva reached down and gripped Grayson's hips. She pulled her closer and began to rotate her own hips.

Willing to comply with the silent request, Grayson picked up the pace and withdrew her fingers slightly and away from the sensitive node in front of the cervix then settled on the Gräfenberg spot instead.

Ziva whimpered and five minutes passed before Grayson took her over the ridge and into a powerful climax. Unwilling to end the kiss, Grayson sought out her held back orgasm by shifting her stance and pressing onto Ziva's right thigh. It took all off three thrusts until she toppled into a heady abyss and weak knees.

Releasing her legs, Ziva stood and gently guided Grayson further under the stream of water. Pulling out of the kiss, she smiled at the blonde, "That was most enjoyable."

With feigned disappointment, Grayson responded, "Yeah, it wasn't too bad I guess."

Ziva playfully slapped her wife's bottom, "Hurry up and wash so I can show you bad."

"Promise?" enquired Grayson with a high level of cheek.

"Yes darling, now pass me the soap gel."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am and I have a gift for you."

"Is it better than amazing sex?"

"Uhm, I'm not too sure about that."

"Do not tease me. Where is this so called gift? I didn't find it in either of your bags."

Grayson couldn't help but be enthralled by Ziva's brilliant smile and stepped in to capture her lips in a tender kiss.

The smooch led to another, followed by a quick rinse off and a flurry of arms and legs as Grayson was made love to by her invigorated paramour.

-o-

It was ten past ten when Ziva finally presented breakfast to a ravenous Grayson. The blonde pulled the cook onto the lap and latched onto the throbbing pulse point on the left side of Ziva's neck. "Thank you baby," she mumbled in between nibbles and pecks.

With arms wrapped around wide shoulders, Ziva lost herself to the intimate touch. She had no hope of stringing two words together in reply, so gave up the idea and surrendered completely to the heated craving that washed over her again.

With the absence of words, Grayson gathered Ziva in her arms and got up. Carrying her wife up the stairs, the couple engaged in fulfilling their suspended desire for one another once more.

-o-

Grayson reached across the dining table and cradled Ziva's jaw, "This is really good baby. I really missed your home cooked meals."

"Considering it is reheated breakfast, I'll take the praise."

Giggling behind a forkful of fluffy scrambled egg, Grayson jested, "I never got to have wonderful sex before breakfast these past six months, so bonus for me."

Laughing loudly, Ziva watched the holder of her heart devour the remaining food on her plate. She was content to sit in silence and take in the simple act.

When the dishes were done, Grayson snuck into the laundry and retrieved an envelope from the side compartment of her kit bag. Strolling into the living room, she sat so the couch beside a Sunday paper reading Ziva. She waved the satchel with a DoD emblem embossed on the top right corner and waited.

Turning her head, Ziva stared at Grayson with saucer wide eyes, "It this your new post orders?"

"It is."

"But it hasn't been opened," noted Ziva, trying to read her wife's facial expression. There were no "tells", so she asked, "Do you have any idea where you are headed?"

"I certainly do and don't have to read the letter. I received a phone call from my new CO yesterday prior to leaving camp."

Nervousness settled in and Ziva was reluctant to open the envelope, "Why don't you just tell me?"

"It's a surprise baby, go ahead."

With trembling hands, Ziva ripped open the official correspondence and swiftly unfolded the typed letter. "Oh … my …. God," she stuttered after reading the first line.

Grinning from ear to ear, Grayson explained, "Joe called to inform me he had submitted a requisition to have me permanently assigned to the Intel Investigations Unit."

Unbridled teardrops cascaded down Ziva's cheeks and she embraced the blonde, "So you are done with combat duty?"

"Unless there is a need to deploy, I will be at the Pentagon indefinitely."

"Oh darling, I am so relieved for us."

"I am too and how about we phone Abby and Amy and go out tonight to celebrate?"

"I say yes and I would like to take my beautiful, marvellous, sexy and talented Marine dancing."

Grayson pecked Ziva on the nose then replied, "You got it my stunning and exotic Missus David-McCall."

"Mmm, excellent then we can discuss having a baby when we return home. I would like one before the end of this year."

Taken aback by the statement, Grayson quizzed her wife, "I thought you wanted to wait for two years?"

With a sly smile, Ziva retorted, "Is it not a woman's prerogative to change her mind?"

"True," conceded Grayson without another feasible comeback in mind.

"And now that you won't be rolling around in the Afghan desert, I think I would like to start a family sooner."

Catching the glint in Ziva's eyes, Grayson enquired, "You have already spoken to mom about this, haven't you?"

"I cannot lie, so yes," replied Ziva cheekily.

"Crap, I am in so much trouble here," lamented Grayson.

"Yes you are darling, but the nicest kind of trouble."

"It's a good thing I love you like I do."

"It is most fortunate for me and you are my one and only love Grayson David-McCall."

"Come here," the blonde instructed before seizing her wife's grinning lips in a heated kiss.

The End

**Author's End Note:** To all who reviewed, followed and favoured this tale, my deepest gratitude.

Sincere apologies for the delay in posting the last chapter, but real life does comes first apparently. Anyhoo, if you would like a sequel to this pairing, please review and drop me a request. Happy reading, D.


End file.
